El amante silencioso
by Xela'J
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura, compañeros en una Universidad de artes, entablarán una relación difícil; al principio como un juego sexual hasta que uno de ellos se enamora... "El que se enamora pierde" Y ninguno quiere perder... primero.
1. Casualidad causal

Al fondo de la sala, en los últimos asientos, había una pareja besuqueándose como si los demás no existiéramos. Estaba harta de este tipo de escenas cada vez que el profesor ponía una película. No creía que era la única a la que molestaban hasta el día en que me quejé; nadie me apoyó y al final corearon "deja de ser tan amargada", pero yo me preguntaba si tratar de que los demás respetaran el espacio público era ser amargada. Para colmo de ese día, Sasuke llegaba a mitad de la película para interrumpirnos. A veces pensaba que lo hacía apropósito, que solo quería llamar la atención… pero vaya a saber cuáles eran realmente los pensamientos de ese sujeto. Nadie en el salón los sabía, a excepción de Naruto pues él era el único con el que intercambiaba palabras. Al parecer, los demás no existíamos para su majestad. Enhorabuena. Mi vida había transcurrido bien mientras ignoraba lo suficiente a todos.

Al finalizar la película, el profesor dirigió un foro contestando preguntas que los estudiantes hacían. A decir verdad, el filme había sido un poco subido de tono. En realidad todas las películas que Kakashi ponía eran de ese estilo. No quería pensar en eso pero realmente comenzaba a creer que eran esas películas las causantes de que mis compañeros se comportaran como animales calenturientos. Alcé mi mano. En el rostro del profesor percibí un rastro de molestia. Bueno, él no era el primero al que mi opinión le desagradaba. Me concedió la palabra:

—Profesor —comencé a decir una vez me había puesto en pie—, mi duda va más allá de lo que vimos hoy. Quiero saber por qué tenemos que ver este tipo de cosas en cada clase. No todos queremos ver esto y, además, los que quieren ver pornografía pueden hacerlo en la comodidad de su casa —escuché murmullos y risitas.

Kakashi parecía cansado. Quizá no era yo la única que le había hecho esa pregunta.

—¿Los demás qué creen? ¿Por qué piensan que les hago ver este tipo de cosas? Que, por cierto, Sakura, no son pornografía. Esto se llama erotismo. Y no, no es lo mismo.

Tomé asiento. Los murmullos desaparecieron de a poco. El profesor esperaba una respuesta. Habló Naruto:

—Pues porque usted también es un calenturiento, ¿no?

Todos rieron. Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer, muchachos? —parecía desilusionado. Creo que en el fondo esperaba mucho más de nosotros. Las respuestas que otros compañeros le dieron estuvieron peor que la de Naruto. Algunos dijeron "Porque así dice el silabus" o "Porque debemos aprender esto para nuestra vida personal". Cuando parecía que todo estaba a punto de perderse, una luz brilló a mis espaldas.

—Porque como estudiantes universitarios de arte debemos aprender a tener la mente abierta y a apreciar la belleza de estas escenas que no son solo sexo —. Todos escuchamos atentamente cada una de las palabras de Sasuke. Su voz era gruesa y profunda. Hablaba lento, como acariciando cada significado comprimido en una palabra.

La mirada de Kakashi brilló. Aplaudió mientras sonreía.

—¿Ven? Si aún tienen prejuicios respecto a estos temas, realmente no sé qué hacen aquí. Y se los digo de buena manera.

Yo, que me había ruborizado un poco al escuchar el comentario de Sasuke, me sentí ofendida. Que estudiara arte no quería decir que mi manera de pensar debía ser amoldada al estereotipo que se tenía de los artistas. Al hacer eso estaríamos cayendo en lo mismo que el resto. Levanté mi mano para explicar mi inconformidad pero esta vez el profesor pasó de mí. A manera de huelga permanecí con la mano arriba hasta que se me entumió el brazo. Escuché risitas detrás. Me volteé sin dudarlo. Sasuke me observaba casi sin pestañear; su mirada afilada y oscura. Todo él tenía un aire tenebroso o de misterio, no podía definirlo bien. No paró de reír aun cuando lo enfrenté.

—¿Algún problema? —dije, tratando de controlar mi cólera.

Él sonreía de lado.

—No, a menos que quieras, niña.

Quizás fue por la parsimonia con que hablaba o por el momento o incluso por su comentario anterior que sentí una tenue insinuación implicada en su tono. Imaginaba que esa sensación la tenían todas las que hablaban con él o que realmente era él quien se insinuaba a todas. Regresé la mirada al frente. Kakashi ahora hablaba con un tipo de cabello rojizo. Su nombre era Sasori o algo así, no recuerdo bien.

—Lo que has dicho es muy importante. Lo que realmente trata de hacer la película es reivindicar el rol femenino durante el acto sexual. ¿Se dan cuenta? En la sociedad ha crecido el rol protagónico de la mujer; ahora puede hacer cuanto le venga en gana y ser quien quiera. Pero si es que todavía existe un aspecto en el que no ha sido liberada por completo, ese es en la intimidad. Aún se exige su sumisión. Claro que hay mujeres que rompen con ese patrón, pero lo que trato de decir es que es una… ¿norma? Que se trata de generalizar en ellas. En los hombres, en cambio, se pide lo contrario: ser el activo, que lleve las riendas.

Los murmullos crecieron en el lugar y no faltaron los comentarios sexuales y las bromas.

—A veces nos gusta que sean ellas quienes tomen el control—La voz de Sasuke se alzó, poderosa, entre las demás.

—Ajá —afirmó Kakashi—. Exactamente lo que quiere decirnos la película es: "los roles de género son una construcción social. No tienes que ser sumisa por ser mujer o activo porque eres hombre". Para terminar los invito a investigar acerca del Marqués de Sade, pues la siguiente película que veremos es una adaptación de uno de sus libros; también quiero que escriban un informe acerca del deseo y traten de responder esta pregunta: ¿El deseo es propio de cada uno? Bien, hasta mañana, chicas y chicos.

Tomé mis cosas para dirigirme a la salida y en mi camino se interpuso Sasuke. Esta vez supe que lo había hecho a propósito. Me detuve a esperar que dejara espacio para pasar pero, para sorpresa mía, se quedó frente a mí sin moverse. La sala se vaciaba poco a poco. Decidí empujarlo hasta ubicarme adelante y salir. Escuché un gruñido a mi espalda. Automaticamente sentí un nudo en el estómago.

Salí lo más rápido que pude y me encaminé a la biblioteca. Ojeé algunos libros y estuve reflexionando acerca de la pregunta que Kakashi nos había dejado. Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era realmente el deseo. Y con eso no quise decir que me creía una inocente virgen que no conoce los placeres del cuerpo. No; ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero, a decir verdad, había algo que siempre me frenaba cuando intentaba desatar mis propensiones, mis… ¿deseos?

—Miedo— escuché una voz conocida. Me volteé. Sasuke estaba sentado sobre una mesa con un libro en la mano. Leía.

—Miedo a qué —lo interrogué algo molesta. Sentía como si la privacidad de mis reflexiones hubiese sido profanada. Aunque estaba segura de que solo había soltado esa palabra al azar, después de todo él no podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Al que dirán —sonrió con malicia. Tragué saliva. Quizá yo misma sabía que estaba en lo cierto. ¿Realmente tenía miedo al qué dirán? —¿Ves? —interrumpió otra vez mi introspección.

—No… —intenté negarlo pero, aunque lo dije en voz alta, era una forma de converserme a mí misma de ello.

Sasuke sonrió, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y avanzó hasta mí. Retrocedí algunos pasos hasta que uno de los libreros me lo impidió.

—Tienes miedo… —colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó a él — Estás temblando, niña —lo dijo más lento que de costumbre. Sentí que la respiración podía faltarme en cualquier instante. Se acercó tanto a mi rostro que su aliento se confundía con el mío; y cuando hablaba ya no sabía si escuchaba mi voz o la de él.

—¿Qué pretendes? — exterioricé la pregunta que me carcomía el cerebro. Él negó con la cabeza y se acercó más. Pensé que me besaría por lo que cerré los ojos. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando de improviso me soltó y se alejó soltando una sonora carcajada.

—Eres tan ilusa, niña. No creas que me interesas.

Y se fue. Quedé estupefacta, plantada en el mismo lugar en el que él me había dejado.


	2. Cambio sorpresa

Yo conocía a Sasuke desde la escuela. Hubo algún tiempo en que sus padres y los míos se volvieron muy cercanos, por lo que tuvimos que acostumbrarnos a esa proximidad. A pesar de eso estaría exagerando si dijera que nos saludábamos cuando coincidíamos por la calle. En cierto modo agradecía esa relación (o no-relación). Mantener mi distancia con él era lo único que me apetecía; con él y con el resto del mundo. Sasuke tampoco puso de su parte para intentar un acercamiento entre nosotros, así que la relación se enfrió y quedó estancada. Incluso, una vez entramos en colegios diferentes, lo había olvidado hasta que el primer día de clases en la Universidad lo vi sentarse a mí lado. No estoy segura si fingió no conocerme o realmente no se acordaba de mí, pero yo, por azares extrañísimos de eso a lo que llamamos memoria, lo reconocí al instante.

De ahí en adelante apenas y hablábamos lo necesario durante las clases. Yo respondía a su trato de la misma manera que él: desconociéndolo. Así, ambos nos ignoramos el resto del semestre y el siguiente, hasta ahora.

Mis pensamientos de esa tarde se alternaban entre la incertidumbre, por el inesperado contacto por parte de Sasuke, y los sucesos de la biblioteca. Seguramente sufría algún grado de bipolaridad ya que no era normal que alguien te salude para luego mandarte lejos. Lo maldije tantas veces que me sentí idiota al recordarme frente a él, con los ojos cerrados, esperando un beso. Era una imbécil. Estaba jugando conmigo y yo se lo había permitido. Respiré profundamente para calmarme.

Salí de mi última clase y antes de ir a casa me dirigí a la cafetería. Mientras esperaba que me entregaran la bebida que había pedido Sasuke se acercó, ordenó algunas cosas que no alcancé a escuchar y plantó sus ojos en mí. Me tensé un poco pero le devolví la mirada. En ese momento recordé cómo había jugado conmigo antes y mis ojos adquirieron un tono tenebroso y fúrico; eso imagino por la reacción de él, que volvió la mirada hacia otro lugar. Me sentí victoriosa. Tomé mi jugo y abandoné el lugar sin poder esconder mi sonrisa.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba desde atrás pero no presté atención hasta que una mano me tomó del antebrazo. Regresé a mirar: Sasuke. Me liberé y retrocedí algunos pasos. Alcé la cabeza, lo miré, firme y desafiante. No quise dar el paso preliminar así que esperé que fuese él quien hablara primero.

—Ven conmigo —susurró. Se acercó para tomarme por la cintura pero al instante lo alejé.

—¿Estás loco? —respondí—. Primero me botas y luego vienes a buscarme. Comienzo a creer que tus problemas psicológicos son más graves de lo que suponía.

—Sakura… —me llamó. En su boca, mi nombre parecía un dulce que era triturado por los movimientos acompasados de una lengua larga y gruesa que se desplazaba a gusto en aquella boca cínica. Yo misma me sentí, como el dulce, derretir en la saliva de Sasuke. Apretó sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca y me dejé guiar por él, sin duda porque estaba hipnotizada por el tono insondable de su voz.

Llegamos a una habitación oscura. Lo único que podía distinguir bien era a Sasuke porque estaba cerca de mí. En medio de esas tinieblas no logré percatarme del momento en que se acercó, por mi espalda, y me abrazó. Intente zafarme sin éxito. Mi nerviosismo comenzó a hacerse notorio. Se las apañó para llevarme hasta la puerta por la que habíamos ingresado unos segundos antes; me colocó frente a ella. Entornó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y con mis palmas abiertas intenté mantener cierta distancia entre la puerta y yo, pero él empujó contra mí, con su pelvis, y quedé atrapada entre la portezuela y él.

—¿De nuevo nerviosa, eh? —pude sentir su sonrisa muy cerca de mi oído derecho.

—Esto es acoso —dije, entrecortadamente; me tenía tan apretada que hablar se me dificultaba un poco.

—¿No te das cuenta? —Llevó su nariz a mi cabello y aspiró con vigor—. No te has resistido —murmuró. De inmediato volví a intentar soltarme de su agarré pero él me sujetó más fuerte—. Realmente debe gustarte esta situación— y me envió ligeras embestidas con su parte baja.

Yo me había quedado sin palabras. Tenía la garganta tan seca que no podía gritar. Sí, va. Sasuke tenía razón: la situación no me era incómoda del todo. Traté de bajar un poco mi guardia, solo un poco para que las cosas no se salieran de control. Me dejé envolver por sus brazos, por su sudor mezclado con la colonia.

Sasuke aflojó su agarre; dejó solo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y con el otro acariciaba lentamente mi torso; daba pequeños roces encima de la ropa y mi cuerpo vibró al contacto con el espectro de sus manos sobre mis pechos. Repitió la misma operación un par de veces hasta que dejé escapar un gemido. Besó mi cabello. Lo respiró y me dio la vuelta. Ofreció su mano para llevarme hasta una mesa que había frente a nosotros. Me tomó por las caderas y me sentó en ella. Se introdujo entre mis piernas. Otra vez su respiración dejando vapor a lo largo de mi cuello, mi rostro…

—¿Por qué no te resistes, niña? —su voz, siempre tranquila, ahora sonaba acelerada. A ratos no conseguía entenderle bien—. Yo sé por qué no lo haces. No puedes. Tu cuerpo no te hace caso. Ahora solo reacciona a mi tacto. Sakura —señaló un momento después —, ¿qué es el deseo?

Yo solo dejé salir un suspiro al sentir sus manos acariciándome los muslos por debajo de la falda. Luego, sus manos subieron hasta los botones de mi blusa para desabrochar los primeros tres y advertí las caricias del borde de sus manos sobre mis senos. Procedió a besarme la nariz, los ojos, las mejillas y fue viajando hacia el sur de mi mandíbula, dejando tras él la huella húmeda de un amante ciego. Incrusté mis manos en su cabellera larga y negra cuando su boca tocó mi pecho. Besaba mi cuello, luego bajaba hasta donde los botones abiertos se lo permitían. Imitaba cada acción como una danza que se coordinaba con sus manos tibias que seguían paseando por mis piernas. Se separó de mi pecho para decir:

—¿Quieres esto, verdad? Dilo —pero yo estaba tan estimulada que su voz resonaba como un eco ininteligible a mis oídos. No entendía sus palabras y hasta me parecía mentira que hablara en ese momento. De pronto detuvo todas sus maniobras y llevó su cabeza a la altura de la mía —. Dilo, ahora.

No respondí. Estaba tan ofuscada. Mi respiración era agitada, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. No podía pensar en nada. No podía ni siquiera alinear de manera coherente mis pensamientos. Se alejó. De nuevo. Una ráfaga fría sacudió mi memoria. Me bajé la falda y salté de la mesa.

—Otra vez. Otra maldita vez… —alcancé a balbucir.

Él permanecía quieto.

—Quiero que vengas a mí por ti misma —por la oscuridad del cuarto no podía distinguir sus rasgos. No sabía qué mirada tenía o si había algún destello en su semblante —. Debes decírmelo.

Yo estaba cada vez más confundida; con respecto a él porque hacía apenas unas horas me había dicho que no le interesaba, y sin embargo había sido él mismo quien vino a mí. No lo entendía. Tampoco comprendía mi reacción. Me había dejado conducir, lo había seguido sin pensar sensatamente. A medida de que los minutos pasaban, yo me sumergía más profundo en mi propia contradicción.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el conserje entró. No dijo nada por nuestra presencia pero tuvimos que retirarnos en ese instante. Caminamos juntos, sin hablar, por todo el campus hasta llegar a la salida principal. Bajé la velocidad y el me copió.

—¿Hasta cuándo me perseguirás? —Solté para romper el silencio—. ¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido hace un momento?

Un gesto de mofa en su semblante me respondió por él.

—Quiero que lo digas.

Seguí caminando. Pensé. Bajé un poco más la velocidad a la que avanzaba, él hizo lo mismo. Volví a disminuirla hasta que me detuve. Él también.

—¿Adónde vamos? —articulé, aún dudando.

—Adonde quieras, niña.

Carraspeé para recuperar la voz que se me había escapado. Miré hacia el suelo. Una suave brisa nos cubrió; mi falda fluctuaba, se elevaba, ondulaba, jugaba con el viento que la conducía delicadamente, como en un susurro natural.

—A tu casa —manifesté. Alcé la mirada. Observe su semblante siempre incógnito, su cabello enarbolándose junto a las hojas de los árboles que caían para enmarcar mis palabras—. Quiero que me lleves a tu casa —repetí y elevé la entonación de mi voz para estar segura de que me escuchada.

Permaneció serio pero pude notar una breve chispa de malicia en sus ojos oscuros. Nos miramos. El viento nos seguía envolviendo como en un caparazón en el que solo pudiésemos escuchar el zarandeo de las hojas que aún no se desprendían de las ramas en los árboles.


	3. Cruzar la línea

Sasuke vivía en el tercer piso de un amplio departamento. El estilo del lugar era muy parecido a él: sobrio e incógnito. Ingresó después de mí, se sacó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre el mueble en el que me había sentado. Caminó en dirección al mini-bar que tenía en una esquina de la sala. Sirvió dos copas de vino. Me bebí la mía de un trago.

Él se limitó a observarme mientras jugueteaba con la suya. Se sentó a mi lado y cruzó una pierna. Movía la copa de tal manera que un leve sonido se mantuvo constante por varios segundos. Luego, como una ceremonia ineludible, olía el líquido, otra vez revolvía la copa y poco a poco iba vaciándola en su boca.

—¿Esta es una especie de ceremonia que realizas con todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas?

Sasuke fingió sorpresa ante mis palabras. Alzó una ceja y me miró después de colocar su copa vacía sobre la mesa del centro.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó. Noté claramente que estaba tratando de tomarme el pelo.

—Pensé que iríamos al grano. ¿Por qué estás sentado a mi lado simplemente mirándome? —Solté, veloz. Mis palabras parecieron un reclamo; él lo entendió así. Sonrió. Me tomó por las mejillas, aplastándomelas.

—No haré nada que no me pidas —dijo, y se cruzó de brazos.

Entendí su juego. Maldición.

—¡Bien! —en este punto creo que no pude controlar el tono de mi voz y grité—. Sasuke —lo tomé por el cuello de la camiseta—, fo-lla-me.

Ampliamente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

No perdió más tiempo. Se acercó a mí para besar libremente mi cuello. Paseaba su nariz por mi pelo y bajaba, poco a poco, hasta mis clavículas. Luego empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos; en la nariz, las mejillas y la quijada. Ahí incrementó la fuerza con que cerraba los dientes alrededor de mi piel. Al mismo tiempo posó su mano izquierda sobre uno de mis pechos; lo estrujó con vehemencia y pasó al otro.

Llevó su mano por cada parte que pudo. Después se alejó y aproveché para desabotonarle la camisa. Dejé que las yemas de mis dedos fluyeran, libres, por su pecho, sus brazos… mientras él terminaba de abrir mi blusa. Oí un bufido y los besos comenzaron a descender más allá del cuello.

Me tomó por la cintura y me obligó a sentarme encima de él. Me arremangué la falta una vez arriba y el desabrochó mi sujetador con gran audacia para que mis pechos quedaran desprotegidos a la altura de su rostro. Los acercó a él y empezó a chupar uno mientras apretaba el pezón del otro. Hundí mis manos en su cabello e inicié un movimiento circular con mi parte baja. Las manos de Sasuke descendieron hasta mi trasero para apoyar con más fuerza mis meneos. Poco a poco deslizó las manos por toda mi espalda hasta regresar a mis senos. Los acarició con las yemas de sus dedos índices y hundió la cabeza entre ellos.

—Me encantan —susurró con una voz pasmosa, que dejaba tras sí el eco viscoso de un ímpetu secreto.

Yo descendí mis manos hasta su pecho y, con ligeros círculos, palpé todo cuanto pude. Me precipité más abajo aún, hasta el premio que sus pantalones cubrían. Masajeé un poco y escuché un gemido escabroso resonando contra mis pezones. La vibración se diluyó por todas mis extremidades. Aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos y a él pareció gustarle. Sentí una nalgada seguida por otro gruñido. Su mirada era fuego total.

—Vamos a mi habitación —murmuró y me llevó, cargada en la posición en la que estábamos, hasta la última habitación de un casi interminable pasillo. En medio de la oscuridad humedecida por nuestro sudor, me colocó en su cama. Se mantuvo en pie un momento mientras se descalzaba los zapatos. Al terminar buscó mis pies, los despojó, con una lentitud casi palpable, de los zapatos y plantó besos en ellos; fue subiendo, delicadamente mientras creaba un camino con sus roces gentiles y experimentados.

Yo me retorcía. La lentitud con la que estaba ejerciendo sus acciones me desesperaba. Quería todo, ¡ahora mismo! Pero tampoco deseaba que este momento terminara rápido. Anhelaba disfrutar cada caricia sembrada en mi piel. Incluso, ambicionaba conservarlas: envolver cada beso en un paquetito rojo, con candado, y abrirlo por las noches solitarias para regocijarme en ellos.

Suspiré al sentir la velocidad con que sus labios entre abiertos ascendían. Alcanzaron la parte interna de mis muslos y derramó tantos besos como le apeteció. Regresó a mis pechos, los mordisqueó y procedió a desabrochar mi falda. La sacó toda junto a mi ropa interior y quedé completamente desnuda.

Permaneció frente a mí, observándome. Se me lanzó encima, fogoso. Me besó toda hasta llegar a mi pubis. Me abrió las piernas y se introdujo con imponencia en mi intimidad. Lancé algunos gemidos al contacto con su lengua jugosa.

¡Me saboreaba toda! Su lengua incansable no daba tregua a mis reacciones.

Introdujo un dedo dentro de mí y comenzó a moverlo, primero despacio, midiendo el terreno, luego más veloz sin dejar de saborearme. La mano que tenía libre la desplazaba por mi vientre o por mis pechos para apretarlos con fuerza. Sentía con cada segundo que mis pezones se endurecían más, si es que eso fuese posible.

—Sasuke, estoy a punto de… —ni siquiera pude terminar la frase. Las contracciones me impidieron ser consciente de mi habla y mis pensamientos. Fui toda placer y sensaciones durante los segundos en que mi cuerpo se estremecía, se abría como las flores y rebosaba desde mi interior el dulce líquido de la pasión.

Parecía que aquella escena agradaba de sobremanera a Sasuke. En medio de la oscuridad pude percibir una sonrisa que me era esquiva durante el día, cuando la luz era mi aliada. Al leer sus intenciones me puse en pie sobre la cama y, tomándolo por los hombros, hice que se recostara en ella.

—Ahora yo —dije y él pareció un poco tenso. Quizá pensaba que era una principiante en esto. Recordé sus palabras durante la clase de Kakashi y vino a mí la intención de probar. Él había dicho que a veces le gustaba que las mujeres llevaran el control. Eso era lo que haría.

Me senté encima de él, calcé su punto más sensible con el mío, mis manos emprendieron su trabajo; aprendí cada rincón de su cuerpo. Las líneas de mis manos eran ahora el mapa de los lugares sensibles de Sasuke.

Lo besé poco a poco en el pecho. Bajaba despacio, tal y como él me había hecho sufrir hace un momento. Llegué a sus pantalones y besé el bulto llamativamente inflamado.

Primero por encima de la ropa, varias veces. Alternaba entre caricias y besos hasta que me decidí a sacarlo de su encierro.

Quizás el leer la mente fuera una de sus habilidades secretas pues, antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, él ya estaba sacándose el pantalón. O tal vez no era que pudiese leer mentes, sino que él también deseaba lo mismo.

Desnudos los dos, nuestros cuerpos parecían llamarse por medio de su aroma y de su calor. Acerqué mi boca a su miembro y empecé a saborearlo. Soltó algunos gemidos mientras su pecho se alzaba y descendía por la respiración acelerada. Luego sus manos se envolvieron en mi cabello, presionando para poder llegar todo hasta mi garganta.

Usé muchas artimañas para darle placer: mi boca, mis manos y también mis pechos. Sasuke gemía, aunque pude notar que intentaba reprimirse. Entonces yo aumentaba la velocidad de mis caricias hasta que él cedía ante mí y su voz se elevaba en gritos de deseo.

—Sakura, ya… te quiero a ti.

Sasuke intentó levantarse pero no se lo permití. Sonreí perversamente. Me posicioné sobre él y masajeé su miembro con mi entrepierna. Suaves frotes circulares que se convertían en nubes pasmosas que reventaban en lluvias de éxtasis.

—Sakura… Sakura… —no dejaba de llamarme y, hasta cierto egocéntrico sentido, me agradaba. Estaba así por mí y pensé en que esta podía ser una manera de hacerlo sufrir. Sí, sería la venganza por los últimos tratos que había tenido conmigo.

Me mantuve rozándolo durante un rato y evadía, con una gran sonrisa, sus intentos por introducirse en mí. Pensé en conservarme así más tiempo pero mi cuerpo, traicionero, también lo necesitaba.

Me levanté un poco para agarrar su parte y calzarla en mí. Cuando lo logré ambos soltamos un sonidos tenue que armonizó. Empecé a moverme. En otras circunstancias primero hubiese hecho movimientos suaves y aumentaría la velocidad de vez en cuando, pero ahora era diferente. Desde el inicio ambos pusimos todo de nosotros y nos movimos veloces. No podía controlar mis gritos y él soltaba nalgadas cada que podía. Balbuceaba cosas pero no entendía nada. Solo razonaba a partir de su mirada encendida; nunca habíamos dejado de mirarnos.

Tomé sus manos, que había colocado en mis caderas, y las llevé a mi pecho. Él los masajeaba y estrujaba. Untaba sus dedos en su saliva y los restregaba en mis pezones. Yo seguía moviéndome sin parar. Hice una pequeña pausa para bajar mis piernas e inicié un movimiento de arriba abajo; subía y bajaba. Las manos de sasuke retornaron a mis caderas. Al rato me tomó de las manos para que cayera mi pecho contra el suyo; mi respiración peleando con la de él. Entonces sus manos pasearon de mi espalda a mis nalgas. Las pellizco, despacio y las empujó hacia abajo mientras daba seguidas embestidas hacia arriba. Gritamos. Pronunciábamos nuestros nombres y hasta maldecimos, pero no parábamos. No queríamos.

Cuando la pasión estaba llegando a su cenit y a punto de estallar como una bomba, sasuke pasó una mano alrededor de mi cintura, se levantó para posesionarse encima. Sus embestidas fueron más fuertes y veloces. Ambos nos sentíamos pastosos por el sudor en que estábamos bañados. Sasuke llevó su boca a un pezón y con la mano libre me sujetaba del cuello. No cesaba su fuerza. En cualquier momento uno terminaría.

Los gritos se incrementaban, el sudor era más fuerte y mis uñas querían incrustarse en su cuello cabelludo.

—¡Sasuke! —grité su nombre milésimas antes de que las convulsiones me asaltaran. Al mismo tiempo sentí los labios y los dientes de él sobre mi pecho. Se había corrido también y estaba tratando de reducir sus alaridos.

Nos separamos. Se derrumbó a mi lado. A medida que nuestra respiración se normalizaba, comencé a sentirme somnolienta. Cerré los ojos un momento. Sin querer, me quedé dormida. Abrí los ojos al día siguiente y en seguida busqué a Sasuke a mi lado pero no estaba. Me encontraba sola en su casa. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí.

El reloj indicaba que era tarde para mi primera hora de clases, pero yo decidí tomarme libre el resto de la mañana. Al llegar a casa me duché y comí algo. Dormí otro tanto y me dediqué a pensar y a terminar el trabajo para Kakashi.

Me sentía ligera y extraña. Una duda, que había comenzado como una semilla y que ahora se extendía al tamaño de mi cabeza, oscilaba entre las manecillas del reloj. Me preparé una taza de café y tomé asiento cerca de la ventana. Afuera había comenzado a llover. El día estaba cubierto por una capa espesa y grisácea de la que se iba envolviendo también mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegué a la Universidad todavía seguía pensando acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior. Pensé, por un momento, que la relación entre Sasuke y yo variaría.

Sin embargo, cuando nos encontramos en la puerta de la sala de proyecciones, y esquivó mi mirada supe que no sería de ese modo. Había pasado de mí. Otra vez volvía a ser el Sasuke de antes.

Me analicé a mí misma y al no descubrir algún tipo de sentimiento especial por él, pues a pesar de lo sucedido una chispa de asco quería encenderse, accedí yo también a desconocerlo como había hecho hasta ese momento.

Tomé asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre y tuve ganas de golpear a alguien por breves minutos. Cuando la película del día inició y mi concentración cambió de eje, la frustración se fue evaporando. Se alejaba de mi cabeza como Sasuke, antes, también se había marchado.


	4. ¿Celos?

La película de Kakashi, tan controversial como siempre, nos hizo reflexionar seriamente sobre el deseo. El filme fue tan fuerte que un par de compañeras no pudieron verlo hasta el final.

Kakashi parecía contento al darse cuenta de que algunos de sus estudiantes habían abandonado la sala, y yo me imaginaba que en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse: "Enhorabuena. Márchense todos". Por mi parte me mantuve hasta el final, a pesar de parecerme repulsivo en ciertos momentos.

Traté de imaginar qué tipo de reacción era la que Kakashi esperaba de nosotros. ¿Acaso mis quejas? ¿O las payasadas de Naruto? En cualquier caso, solía recibir ambas en cada clase.

Mientras hablaba, me distraje un poco para poder analizarlo. Era atractivo, debía admitirlo. Quizás estaba en sus treinta, a lo mucho. Parecía realmente joven y experimentado. Miré en derredor. En aquella sala no había nadie que se asemejara al rostro maduro, aunque sin llegar a parecer anticuado, que poseía el profesor. ¿Cómo es que todo ese tiempo no lo había notado? Me mordí el pulgar sin dejar de observar cada movimiento que Kakashi, frente a la clase, hacía.

Un bufido, a mi espalda, me hizo reaccionar. Era, probablemente, Sasuke. Él y su amigo tenían la costumbre de sentarse detrás de mí. Esta vez decidí no voltear. No reaccionaría ante Sasuke ni a su carácter de bisoño.

Una rubia, de las que se sentaba en primera fila y que vestía ropa muy ajustada, levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta.

—Profesor, no entiendo muy bien todo este embrollo. Si en la película anterior dijimos que se trataba de reivindicar el rol femenino, ¿en esta podemos decir que el director estaba de acuerdo con todas esas asquerosidades?

Kakashi cruzó los brazos por la espalda y empezó a caminar.

—Más que estar de acuerdo o no, creo que está tratando de mostrar algo. Alguien que por favor me recuerde la pregunta de su tarea —Sasuke la dijo, con su sorna habitual y, súbitamente, por breves instantes, un odio desconocido se encendió en mí—. Bien, gracias. En esta película hay una respuesta a esa tarea: "El deseo es independiente en cada persona y no tiene límites" —la voz de mis compañeros se alzó en un sonoro abucheo, como si lo que Kakashi acabara de compartir fuese obvio—. Silencio. Les parece que esto es algo axiomático, ¿no? ¿También les parecería notorio si digo que su deseo es propio pero no les pertenece? Suena a contradicción, ¿no? ¿Alguien que opine?

Naruto alzó su mano pero el profesor no le prestó atención. Todos en el lugar sabíamos que como payaso de clase era la única manera en que él podía participar. Sasuke habló sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—Cada uno tiene sus propias preferencias, que se ven opacadas por las que la sociedad impone como normales. En la película vemos personas con gustos diferentes, que nosotros tachamos como espantosos por no acoplarse a los nuestros.

Kakashi lo alabó, como siempre. Cuando un enorme silencio se estancó en el lugar, volteó a mirarme. Me estaba invitando a opinar, a quejarme, como lo hacía siempre, pero esta vez no tenía nada qué decir. Alcé los hombros en señal de quemeimportismo.

Permanecí atenta el resto de la clase y pude fijarme que, a ratos, Kakashi clavaba su mirada en mí. Era seguro que me miraba; buscaba mi asiento, como para comprobar que seguía ahí y, cuando se topaba con mis ojos, proseguía con su discurso perpetuo.

¿Había sido así siempre? Traté de recordar pero a mi cabeza no llegaba ninguna imagen importante. Solo el rostro... ¿disgustado? De Kakashi, cuando uno de mis reclamos interrumpía su clase. Me estaba sugestionando. No había manera en que kakashi se fijara en mí de esa forma.

La clase acabó en medio de mis cavilaciones. Todos se estaban marchando luego de entregar la tarea al profesor. Sasuke descendía hasta el escenario sobre el que había dado la clase el profesor; pasó a mi lado y no volteó. Ni siquiera pude notar el rabillo de su ojo interesándose en hacer alguna señal. Recogí mis cosas y bajé, despacio.

Llevaba el folio en mi mano derecha. Cuando el último estudiante salió del lugar, me acerqué al profesor. Extendí mi tarea. Llevó sus ojos a mis manos y los fue subiendo hasta mi rostro. Lo tomó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Hoy has estado muy callada, Sakura —afirmó, mientras ordenaba mi deber sobre una pila de carpetas.

—No dije nada porque estuve de acuerdo con todo lo que hoy expuso —me miró, incrédulo. Sonreí—. Lo digo en serio.

—Ah, lo siento. Es que contigo no sé sabe. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Hasta ayer mis clases te seguían pareciendo pornografía.

Pensé. ¿Es que ahora ya no me parecían eso? No creo que hubiese logrado comprenderlo en tan poco tiempo, pero al menos comenzaba a hacerme una idea diferente. No. No es que tenía ideas nuevas. Siempre había pensado así. Era, como lo había dicho Sasuke, el miedo, que no dejaba ver mis propios pensamientos. Así, por fin estaba librándome de la lagaña que me estaba cegando.

—Bueno… la respuesta a eso es larga.

Salimos juntos del lugar. De reojo observé su perfil; sus labios finos, su barbilla puntiaguda, la nariz pequeña y las cejas pobladas.

—¿Sabes, Sakura? —Llamó mi atención mientras cruzábamos el campus—. Desde primer año me has parecido alguien interesante. Lo digo, claro, como tu profesor. Pensé que tus ideas serían diferentes. Por eso me sorprendía, debo admitir, que opinaras de esa manera en mi clase —volteó a mirarme—. Me lo esperaba de todos menos de ti.

¿Qué era esta inesperada confesión?

—Quizás pusiste demasiada fe en mí —me detuve.

—Tal vez —respondió—, pero no creo que haya sido un desperdicio.

Me sostuvo la mirada. ¿Había algo más tras esas palabras? No. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Por qué mis pensamientos de ese día estaban dando vuelta alrededor de la posibilidad de que le interesara a Kakashi? Lo miré. Parecía extrañado por el reciente movimiento que había hecho.

—Ah, perdón. Me distraje en mis pensamientos.

Me dirigió una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, aquí nos despedimos.

—Claro —dije, decepcionada. ¿Qué más esperaba? —. Nos vemos.

Esperé a que su espalda se perdiera a la distancia, hasta ingresar a la biblioteca. Inspeccioné el lugar. Estaba casi vacío a esa hora.

Busqué entre las repisas y, cuando hallé el libro que buscaba, fui hasta una mesa. Ojeé algunas páginas y tomé apuntes. Unos minutos después, sentí un perfume familiar. Sasuke andaba rondando por el sitio. Devolví el libro a la repisa e ingresé al baño. Sin darme cuenta, detrás de mí entró también Sasuke. Cerró la puerta con picaporte y se apoyó en ella. Me observó.

—¿Por qué no hablas? ¿O viniste solo para observarme? —me crucé de brazos y avancé hasta quedar frente a él.

Los ojos de Sasuke se mantenían sombríos. Al verlo, de repente, sentí una brisa en la memoria. Tragué saliva mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Inconscientemente mordí mi labio. Sasuke se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a mí.

—Te has mordido el labio. Eso es una buena señal para mí— Retrocedí un poco. Estábamos solos en el baño—. ¿Después de lo de anoche sigues retrocediendo?—. Me quedé plantada sin bajar la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres? Hace un momento ni siquiera volteaste a mirarme y ahora vienes por mí. _Deja-vu_ —reí, irónica. Él no respondió de ninguna manera. Tampoco esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Se acercó hasta deslizar sus brazos por mi cintura. Me atrajo hasta él y estacionó algunos besos húmedos a lo largo de mi cuello. No podía, o no quería, resistirme. Llevé mis brazos a su cuello y hundí mis dedos en su cabello. Aspiré el aroma de su champú antes de que sintiera breves descargas a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

—¿Otra vez con falda? Me estás facilitando el trabajo —me susurró muy cerca del oído, mordiéndome el lóbulo al terminar de hablar. Sus manos fueron bajando hasta ubicarse en mis caderas. Me puso de espaldas y me apretó a él. Se agachó un poco hasta alcanzar el dobladillo de la falda para alzarla. Escabulló sus manos por mi entrepierna para rozarme. Sus manos subían y apretujaban mis pechos por encima de la ropa. Su aliento, que se desbordaba en mi cuello, clamaba por pasión.

—Esto será rápido —farfulló. Bajó la bragueta de su pantalón y al momento sentí el contacto con mi piel sensible. Lancé un grito, que no logré contener. Sasuke introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

Sus movimientos comenzaron muy suaves y pacientes. La velocidad de sus envestidas incrementaba con el avance de los minutos. La fuerza llegó al máximo y nuestros intentos por contener los gritos fueron en vano. Me temblaron las piernas y Sasuke se aferró a mí con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

Se alejó. Me bajé la falda y él ordenó su ropa. Me miraba con suficiencia. Una asquerosa arrogancia emanaba de su sudor. Tomé mi bolso, que había caído al suelo, y, cuando estuve frente a él, le di una ansiada bofetada.

El sonido me causó placer. —Eso es por tu atrevimiento de ahora.

Él parecía impresionado.

Salí, casi corriendo, del baño. Atravesé el pasillo y bajé las escaleras con dirección a la salida. A mitad de ellas, mis ojos no creían lo que tenían al frente: Kakashi. Estaba agitado.

—¿Estás bien? —bajé los dos peldaños que nos separaban. Él seguía tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Lo siento. He corrido tan rápido desde la oficina —hablaba entrecortadamente. Esperé hasta que se recuperara. Carraspeó y alzó sus ojos—. ¿Sakura? —asentí con la cabeza. Dudó—. ¿Vienes a tomar café conmigo? —mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Un hormigueo me invadió el vientre.

—¿Tomar…? —la voz me tembló. Kakashi esperaba por una respuesta—. Está bien —susurré. Sentí, a mi espalda, unos ojos que me recorrían con rencor. Me volteé pero no vi a nadie.

—Bien. ¿Nos vemos en la puerta? En unos quince minutos. Debo ordenar unos papeles antes de poder irme.

—Yo espero.

Asintió y se alejó. Me senté en una de las gradas, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. El aroma de Sasuke me alcanzó y, al instante, me vi corriendo fuera. Él me seguía sin decir nada.

Un rato después, Sasuke se interpuso en mi visión. Era alto. ¿Así de alto había sido siempre? Apenas y le llegaba a sus hombros.

—Así que simplemente te vas después de eso.

Lo miré, enojada. ¿Se estaba haciendo la victima? ¿Quién era el que parecía un mocoso inmaduro ignorándome para luego ir a buscarme? Además, ¿qué reclamaba? Esa era la única manera en que funcionaban nuestros encuentros.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Querías que me quedara para hablar de amor? No me digas que te estás confundiendo. Nuestra relación solo es sexual. Por si no te ha quedado claro. Si llegas a sentir algo más allá de eso, lo siento, pero desde ese momento no te dejaré ponerme una mano encima.

Su rostro se desencajó y parecía que ejercía gran esfuerzo para poder controlarlo.

—¿Y con Kakashi qué? —¿Había escuchado su invitación de hace un momento? —. ¿Con él si hay sentimientos? ¿Por eso van a tomar cafés juntos? —levanté mi mano para grabarla de nuevo en su rostro pero, esta vez, fue más rápido y me detuvo de la muñeca.

—Si fueras otra persona diría que estás celoso. ¿Lo estás? —pregunté. Él me soltó —. Si es así, entonces creo que no deberíamos volver a vernos.

Me alejé, en silencio. Furiosa y veloz. Esperé a Kakashi en la puerta y, cuando apareció, caminamos hacia una pequeña cafetería cerca de mi casa.

Nos enfrascamos en una conversación amena, que me hizo olvidar el coraje que Sasuke me había inspirado hacía apenas un momento.

—Es un buen lugar —siseó. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y su camisa manga larga estaba arremangada hasta los codos. Noté, también, que el par de botones bajo su cuello estaba abierto—. ¿Sigues viviendo por aquí, verdad? —asentí. Recordé el día en que, a causa de mi anemia, había sufrido un desmayo en la Universidad. Pasé en la enfermería y, como no tenía nadie cercano con quien regresar a casa, Kakashí se había ofrecido a acompañarme. Sí; él, un profesor, en ese entonces, desconocido para mí.

La noche era como un telón que se había alzado para Kakashi y para mí. Nos regocijábamos en la compañía del otro, como si fuésemos amigos de años; tanto así, que no nos percatamos de que, a unos cuantos metros detrás, Sasuke, como una estatua inamovible, estaba adherido al cemento; esperando, sin quitarnos los ojos de encima.

Miraba nuestras espaldas mientras reíamos, y, su melena azabache se confundía, en medio de nuestras risas, con la negra noche.


	5. En medio de unos ojos azabaches

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

Apoyé mi codo sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Él se hizo el desentendido.

—Acercamiento estudiante-profesor.

Lo miré, desconfiada.

—¿A estas alturas? —pregunté, recordando las múltiples veces en que kakashi había rechazado mis invitaciones a comer; esa era la forma en que quería pagarle por su amabilidad el día de mi desmayo—. ¿Dónde quedó eso de: "estudiantes y maestros no deben intimar"? Pensé que nuestra relación debía ser estrictamente formal.

Carraspeó y bebió de su taza. El mesero llegó con los dulces que encargamos. Tenían buena pinta. Los ojeé antes de seleccionar el que comería primero.

—Hasta yo, como profesor, tengo mis prejuicios. Me voy haciendo a la idea de que no tiene nada de malo relacionarse con los estudiantes. Así estoy en su… ¿onda?

Reí.

—Pareces un viejo diciendo esas palabras.

—¿Ves? Aunque haya dicho que no, nuestra relación dejó de ser formal hace mucho. Por eso me insultas, y a mis clases, cuando quieres.

—No eres el único del que me quejo acerca de sus clases —dije. Kakashi fingió una sonrisa. Parecía desilusionado.

Vaya. ¿Desilusionado?

No dijo nada. En cambio, decidí mirar por encima de su hombro; a través del cristal de la ventana, observé una pareja que caminaba, sonriente, en medio de una noche muy sombría. La pareja se alejó y creí ver una sombra familiar. Volví mi atención a la mesa y seguí comiendo.

Mientras comíamos en silencio, notaba la mirada de Kakashi paseándose, primero, en mis dedos, luego en el dulce que con ellos tomaba y ascendía hasta mis labios, cuando masticaba. Así, lo sorprendí algunas veces observando mi boca. Al principio solo cuando comía, después los miraba cuando le apetecía; o sea, cuando hablaba o simplemente nos manteníamos en silencio.

—Y… ¿Cómo van las clases? —Preguntó. Le respondí con un gesto de hombro hasta que tragué lo que tenía en la boca.

—Van como siempre, Kakashi. ¿A qué debo tu interés? —Alcé una ceja, examinando su reacción.

Él tosió. Se retorció en su silla. Parecía incómodo por mi última pregunta; quizás porque la respuesta que él pensaba era impropia para un profesor.

—Hoy estas muy a la defensiva, Sakura —Tal vez tenía razón—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Bajé la mirada.

—Creo que siempre soy así —repliqué, antes de beber más café.

Kakashi asintió; fingió creerme. El resto de la velada se llevó en silencio. Yo me fundí en mis pensamientos y él parecía intentar respetar aquello. Sin embargo, noté varias veces que le costaba mantener su boca cerrada ante la curiosidad.

Al ver la hora decidí retirarme. Kakashi se ofreció a llevarme hasta casa y, a pesar de haberlo rechazado dos veces, no daba su brazo a torcer. Me negué a avanzar mientras él estuviese a mi lado; como un berrinche que se hace a un padre incomprensivo.

—Está bien —dijo, lanzando una media sonrisa—. Acepto mi derrota. Pero ve con cuidado.

Afirmé con la cabeza y esperé que él se fuera primero antes de ponerme en marcha.

El camino a casa, a pesar de ser corto, a veces resultaba un trauma. Con eso quiero decir que las calles no estaban iluminadas de la mejor manera. Todo estaba en negrura y yo me perdía en ella. Me sentía como una sombra superflua de una oscuridad mayor, que me superaba pero que no me hacía participe en su aislamiento.

Parpadeé un par de veces cuando sentí que alguien me seguía. Lo supe simplemente porque ya estaba acostumbrada a esa oscuridad. Aceleré cada paso. Sostuve con más fuerza mi bolso. Quería mirar atrás pero no serviría de nada. Al menos hasta que llegara a la intersección que estaba mejor alumbrada.

Justo antes de dar un paso hacia la luz, una mano sujetó mi hombro. Temblé. Cerré los ojos esperando que, pasara lo que pasara, fuese rápido.

—¿Sakura?

Quise maldecirlo antes de cualquier cosa.

Abrí los ojos y volteé enseguida.

—Kakashi. No tienes idea del susto que me has dado —mi voz fue un susurro.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención.

Lo miré. —¿Entonces? Este susto no debe de ser por nada, ¿no?

Sus ojos oscuros tenían un brillo poco habitual. Su mano seguía sobre mí.

—Creo que realmente aún no quiero ir a casa.

Sus palabras tenían un significado implícito. Mi boca se entreabrió. No dije nada pero seguí caminando hasta llegar a casa.

Abrí la puerta. Encendí la luz y la estancia quedó en frente de nosotros. Esto ya era algo más que un simple acercamiento "estudiante-profesor".

Me quedé en la puerta por un largo momento. Kakashí, que se había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, regresó a buscarme; me vio perpleja, recostada sobre la puerta. Se acercó hasta que me di cuenta de que su aliento rozaba mi respiración.

Acarició mi mejilla y sostuvo su mirada en mis labios. Inintencionadamente contuve el aliento.

Carraspeó y se alejó. —¿Puedo tomar algo de beber?

Asentí y regresó a la cocina. Llevé mi mano a mi pecho; estaba acelerado. Las rodillas me temblaban y la visión de Kakashi, en mi casa, me elevaba sustancias del cuerpo que había olvidado que tenía.

Caminé detrás de él. Mi respiración iba normalizándose aunque la sensación extraña en mi pecho no menguaba. Exhalé, con los ojos cerrados. Antes de darme cuenta, los ojos de Kakashi estaban sobre mí; quemaban, era llamas vivas.

—Kakashi —aludí, tragando saliva antes de continuar—, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.

Él, quizá, entendió más de lo que yo misma había querido decir. Bajé la mirada mientras sus dedos viajaban por mi rostro.


	6. Al final del día

Kakashi me había enviado un mensaje muy temprano a la mañana. El ruido me despertó antes de que fuese mi hora predeterminada.

Me desplacé, con soltura, por mi habitación; tomé una ducha, cepillé mis dientes, me cambié la ropa y recogí mi cabello en una coleta. Me miré al espejo. A veces, cuando acababa de despertar, no reconocía a la mujer reflejada. Me parecía tan extraño y lejano aquel rostro, que me asustaba.

Hoy, sin embargo, estuve segura de que ese reflejo sonriente era yo.

El fin de semana solía pasarlo en casa; a veces con tareas, otras frente al ordenador. Volví a revisar el mensaje en mi celular: "Cine, hoy, 7pm".

Me asusté cuando noté la felicidad que me era imposible esconder. Cerré los ojos, meditando, para no perder control de mí misma. ¿Y ahora qué? O ¿Después qué? Kakashi parecía tener todo bajo control, pero mi cabeza no me daba un segundo de tranquilidad.

Todo había sido tan rápido, que parecía muy frágil. Salí de casa con dirección a la Universidad. Debía devolver dos libros a la biblioteca y pedir otro más, que me ayudaría en mis tareas.

Como era sábado por la mañana, las calles no estaban tan congestionadas. Las crucé todas, rauda, hasta verme frente al edificio. Corrí por las escaleras; lo regresé y tomé otro. Seguí ojeando las novelas en cada estante antes de intentar salir.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras Sasuke subía. Nos topamos frente a frente. Se interpuso en mi camino.

—¿Qué haces aquí, un sábado por la mañana? —traté de ser amigable.

—Devolver libros —se limitó a contestar. Esperé a que se moviera, pero, como siempre, fue una espera ingrata. Ni siquiera podía distinguir su intención de alejarse.

—Ajá —respondí—. Debo irme —caminé hacia un costado. Me detuve al sentir los dedos de Sasuke cerrándose alrededor de mi brazo—. ¿Qué? —seguía de buen humor.

El observó mi rostro. Parecía curioso por la felicidad que mostraba. Levanté las cejas en señal de molestia. Intenté apresurarlo para que dijera lo que quería.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —Pensé en kakashi, en mí, en la noche anterior y solo respondí con un gesto de mi cabeza antes de sentir que sus dedos me dejaban en libertad. Descendí, casi a brincos, las gradas hasta la salida.

Llegué a casa muy rápido; me sentía ansiosa, con tanta energía. Estuve fantaseando sobre mi cita de ese día. A cada momento regresaba a mí la noche anterior y hasta sentía que un tenue rubor se posaba en mis mejillas.

Parecía una colegiala emocionada por su primera cita. Solo que yo ya no era una colegiala y tampoco esa era la primera vez que salía con alguien. En algún momento, en medio de toda esa gama de pensamientos a veces insensatos, me quedé dormida.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, aún adormilada me puse en pie en un segundo. ¡La hora! El reloj decía que faltaban cuarenta minutos para mi encuentro con kakashi, por lo que tomé la ducha más veloz del mundo y me vestí con lo que primero alcancé. Hubiese querido esforzarme más en mi selección de atuendo pero, dada la situación, si quería llegar a tiempo debía usar lo que estuviese al alcance.

Estuve en el lugar de encuentro con cinco minutos de retraso. Casi a tiempo, a diferencia de kakashi, que llegó casi media hora tarde. Cuando estaba resignándome a pensar que había sido plantada, lo vi acercarse. Su rostro estaba serio. Me asusté por un segundo. Se plantó frente a mí pero parecía no verme; no se daba cuenta de mi presencia hasta que llamé su atención.

—Perdona. Tuve un inconveniente en el camino. Entiendo si estás molesta.

Analicé sus ojos. Estaban apagados. Debió haber sido algo grave pero no quise preguntar. No me sentía en condiciones de inmiscuirme en su privacidad.

—Bueno, te has disculpado y ya estás aquí. No pasa nada. ¿Vamos?

Él me miró, confuso. Quise dar el primer paso y lo tomé del brazo.

—Pero la película ya ha empezado. Los planes se han arruinado por completo.

—Mientras estemos los dos, no todo está perdido, ¿ves? —él asintió y me obsequió una sonrisa suave. Sus ojos comenzaban a perder la oscuridad que los había cubierto—. Podemos ver otra película o incluso hacer otra cosa. Solo no me digas que ha acabado la noche, porque no es así —mi voz sonó vulnerable. No pude controlarla y tuve que dejar de hablar y detener mi paso para regresar a mi tono de costumbre.

Kakshi liberó su brazo del mío. Susurró un "lo siento" antes de tomar mi mano con la suya. Sonreí y, aunque su rostro estuviese serio, pude notar que Kakashi me sonreía con la mirada.

Mi garganta se sentía congestionada. Acaso el corazón se me había ido allí.

—Vale. Vamos a comer algo y luego vamos al cine. Volverán a dar la misma película un poco más tarde.

Su mano era tibia y contrarrestaba el frío de esa noche. Fuimos a un restaurant, cenamos, reímos y, luego de un postre muy dulce, nos dirigimos al cine.

Nos desplazamos en el auto de Kakashi, por lo que las distancias no fueron inconveniente. Dimos un par de vueltas hasta que decidimos que era hora de regresar al cine.

Justo a tiempo. No sentamos al mismo tiempo que en la pantalla los tráiler de próximas películas comenzaban.

Kakashi aprovechó cualquier momento para tomar mi mano o colocar su brazo tras mi espalda. No me resistí, en su lugar me acercaba más para que su contacto fuese más fácil de conseguir.

Cuando la película terminó permanecimos sin movernos. Esperamos a que la sala quedase totalmente vacía antes de levantarnos. Kakashi dio un suave beso en mi mano, que no soltó hasta que regresamos al auto.

Dimos un par de vueltas hasta llegar a mi casa. Nos bajamos y caminamos a la puerta.

—Hora de despedirnos —dijo él.

—¿Ya? —mi voz sonó desilusionada. Él se acercó y enrolló sus manos por mi cintura. Me acercó a su pecho. Suspiró en mi cabello y plantó un suave beso en mi cabeza. Plegué mis brazos alrededor de su torso. Permanecimos un largo momento así; juntos en medio del frío.

Cuando nos separamos, Kakashi me miraba; sus ojos diferentes a los de antes. Había notado que, a ratos, mientras cenábamos o, incluso, en medio de la película que vimos él estaba lejano. Un poco. Como si estuviese preocupado por algo.

—Lo siento. Lo siento por pensar lo que he estado pensando todo este tiempo. Ya no dudaré más. He dudado mucho antes

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, divertida y extrañada por las palabras que había soltado. La sonrisa de mi rostro disminuyó cuando noté que el semblante de Kakashi seguía serio.

—¿Está bien que lo haga, verdad? No soy tan bueno para sacrificarme por otros.

Me tomó de la mano y me acercó a él. Pasó uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla. La luz de la luna caía sobre el cabello de Kakashi, que parecía un espejo de plata brillante. Su aliento pasó de ser ajeno a estar tan cerca que yo misma lo respiraba. Tragué saliva y mis labios, en una acción que no controlé, se abrieron esperando por los de él.

Todo iba sucediendo lentamente; sus manos alrededor de mí, sus ojos que me profundizaban, sus labios con ansias de poseer los mío.

Pero mientras más se acercaba, la imagen de Sasuke con el rostro desencajado, extrañado, me invadió la mente, el pecho y un atisbo de duda invadía mis entrañas. Era tarde, sin embargo, para rechazar los labios de Kakashi que ya estaban a escasos centímetros de mí.


	7. Yo no sabía que no tenerte

Podía ser tan duro.

Tanto como la maldita piedra con la que tropecé antes de llegar a casa.

Estaba aturdido. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que mi cabeza se encontraba hecha un caos total? Mi confianza, incluso mis pensamientos no dejaban de taladrarme el cerebro. Todo había acabado —aunque me queda la duda de si alguna vez comenzó—. Pero ella misma había aclarado nuestra relación: "solo puede ser sexual" "no deberíamos vernos más". ¿Yo tendría que quedar tranquilo con semejantes decisiones tomadas unilateralmente? Ella no sabía lo que pensaba, ¿entonces por qué llegar a conclusiones drásticas? Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de cuáles eran mis pensamientos en esos momentos. ¿De verdad me había interesado por ella?

Desde el inicio pretendía que todo quedara entre las sábanas. Deseaba que todo empezara y acabara ahí mismo. Pero me vi, en algún momento, siguiéndola y pensando más de lo normal en ella. Me asusté, como es de esperarse. Creí que la solución sería tomar distancia y actuar como antes. Pero con ella las cosas no salían como las planeaba. Era yo quien terminaba buscándola, cediendo ante su recuerdo, ante su cuerpo y su mirada.

Era un imbécil.

Por no lograr contenerme lo había jodido todo. Eres una mierda, Sasuke. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, habría una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

No sé qué me sucede pero cuando la veo me pierdo. Actúo de la manera más básica que sé: sexualmente.

Tuve la intención de explicarle por qué la trataba con indiferencia pero en su lugar me vi tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a mí. Después, su mano sobre mi mejilla. Sakura corría y la seguí sin dudarlo pero me aparté al ver que hablaba con Kakashi. Traté de escuchar y para mi mala suerte lo logré:

—¿Sakura? ¿Vienes a tomar café conmigo?

¿Qué? No. No.

—¿Tomar…? Está bien.

Mierda.

Ni con todas mis fuerzas logré contenerme. Terminé por lanzarle reclamos innecesarios. Fue mi culpa después de todo.

— Si fueras otra persona diría que estás celoso. ¿Lo estás? Si es así, entonces creo que no deberíamos volver a vernos.

No, Sakura.

O quizá sí. Tal vez eso fuese una buena oportunidad para alejarme de toda esa mierda de emociones inútiles. Pero de pronto vi que mis pies se movían solos y en pocos minutos me encontré fuera de la cafetería en la que ella estaba. Reía; le sonreía a Kakashi. ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho para mí? Me marché con la esperanza de que un café fuese todo lo que esa noche sucedería.

Cuando la topé el fin de semana en la biblioteca, se veía tan alegre. Era Kakashi quien la había hecho sonreír así. Yo solo podía observar y mirar la espalda de Sakura mientras se marchaba, más cerca de él.

Soy un cojonudo. Lo descubrí cuando me di el lujo de intersectar a kakashi antes de una cita con ella.

—¿Sasuke? —Preguntó al verme—. ¿Cómo has dado con mi casa? —no le respondí que husmeé entre el directorio de profesores que hay en secretaria. Hubiese sido castigado si alguien se enteraba de que ingresé sin permiso a las oficinas restringidas.

—Solo pasaba por aquí.

—Ya veo —miró el reloj—. En ese caso creo que me marcho. Tengo una cita para ir al cine y no quisiera, por nada del mundo, llegar tarde.

—¿Con una alumna? —Kakashi pareció más sorprendido porque hubiese utilizado la palabra "alumna" en lugar del nombre de Sakura. Creo que, quizá, sus escrúpulos le hacían darse cuenta de que salir con una estudiante no estaba del todo bien.

Él esperó que pasaran algunos segundos antes de decidirse por su respuesta. Cuando habló, noté por breves instantes que la duda se paseaba por su voz.

—Con Sakura. Si a eso te refieres. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Ladeé la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. No respondí—. Ya veo —soltó él, mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho—. ¿Es que estás interesado en ella?

Tragué saliva ante la disyuntiva de la pregunta.

—Así que sales con las alumnas. Creo que eso…

—Sasuke —me interrumpió. Su voz sonó más grave que en cualquiera de sus clases—, ¿qué es lo que realmente intentas?

Pero yo no sabía la respuesta. Quería que se alejara de ella, pero no sabía por qué. Quería que jamás volviera a pronunciar su nombre, pero tampoco sabía por qué.

—Kakashi —intenté que mi voz sonora tan segura como de costumbre—, Sakura es una estudiante. ¿Lo comprendes? No estoy seguro de con qué tan buenos ojos vean esta situación las autoridades de la Universidad.

—Entonces sí sientes algo por ella —soltó, haciendo caso omiso a lo que antes dije—. Esto es extraño. Eres mi estudiante favorito, Sasuke. ¿Será como en las películas y deberemos luchar por de Sakura? —bromeó.

—No habrá ninguna lucha porque tú te alejarás de ella —Kakashi observaba las variaciones de mi semblante durante cada palabra. Permanecía callado—. Esto es un error por donde lo mires.

—¿Tanto problema porque ella es mi estudiante? —quise decir algo pero no me lo permitió—. No sabes —continuó— cuánto me ha costado dar este paso. Es difícil para mí también. No estoy seguro de querer renunciar tan fácilmente luego de haberme enfrentado a mis propias dudas.

Me dio una mirada de despedida y se alejó. Permanecí de pie frente a su casa durante un largo rato. Luego me decidí a ir a donde ella; sí, la dirección la había encontrado de la misma forma en que hallé la del profesor.

Por obvias razones Sakura no estaba en casa. Decidí esperarla hasta la hora que fuese necesaria. Cuando me cansé de estar parado tomé asiento en la vereda hasta que vi un auto acercarse. Sakura bajó de la mano de kakashi. Habían estado juntos hasta ese momento. Los seguía observando a la distancia hasta que los vi abrazarse y luego… ¿Realmente era posible? ¿Era ella quien estaba así de cerca de Kakashi? Casi que pude sentir el momento en que sus labios se unieron en uno solo; pero no los vi. La escena me perturbó tanto que no pude hacer más que huir como un maldito cobarde, cerrando los ojos para no ver algo que pudiese ser imborrable.

Así eran las cosas. Nunca me había atrevido a besarla, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, y ahora Kakashi lo hacía. ¿Le era tan fácil? Después de todo, un beso podía llegar a ser mucho más importante que cualquier encuentro sexual. Entonces significaba que para ella, él era alguien especial, ¿no?

Ella y kakashi. Kakashi y ella. Y yo. ¿Yo? Sakura había aclarado todo entre nosotros. Parecía mi derrota. No podía hacer más que creer, o al menos intentarlo, en que si ella estaba feliz entonces así debían de ser las cosas.

Tal vez debía dejar que todo continuara su marcha aunque yo me hundiese. Una raya más, otra cicatriz abierta y la jodida soledad que parecía estar hecha para mí, de nuevo regresaba. Y una mierda lo que sentía por Sakura. Después de esa noche ya no habría palabras ni sensaciones que lograsen apaciguar las llamas que otros habían encendido en mí.


	8. Sombra sin sol

Había un tumulto de gente aglomerada en el patio de la Universidad. Un grupo de teatro realizaba un _performance_ en medio del campus. Me asomé para ver si realmente valía la pena todos los gritos que lanzaban.

Vi dos chicos vestidos con harapos muy sucios bailando al son de las palmas de una pelirroja. Creí reconocer a uno de esos chicos que bailaban y lanzaban bromas a medida que la velocidad de las palmas aumentaba; estaba en mi clase. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Sasori —escuché detrás de mí. Kakashi me saludó con un roce de sus dedos en mi hombro—. Es tu compañero de clases.

—Ah, claro. Se me hacía conocido —sonreí. Él volvió la atención al acto que seguía en curso. Lo observé de reojo tratando de no ser descubierta.

—¿Sakura? —me llamó. Abrí mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa—. No me mires tanto.

Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron más de lo que debían. Kakashi rió al contemplarme.

—Eres un… —escuchamos un grito. Sasori ahora se daba de cachetadas con su compañero— Al puro estilo Abramović —comenté—. Qué bueno que estudio literatura, porque las mejillas no son la parte correcta para hacerme eso.

—¿Entonces sí hay una parte correcta? —la voz de Kakashi sonó ronca. Me detuve a analizar mis palabras para descubrir el doble sentido que tenían. Tragué saliva. Lo había dicho sin pensar.

Antes de que pudiese responderle, dos muchachas se nos acercaron. Le preguntaron sobre un par de libros y sobre una tarea. Al final terminaron por llevárselo; probablemente a la oficina de maestros. Antes de que lo perdiera de vista, se volteó hacia mí y me dedicó un guiño de ojos.

Regresé mi atención a la escena. Había acabado y el público se dispersaba. Sasori me alcanzó antes de que pudiese alejarme.

—Hey, hey. Sakura —lo miré con cara de desconocimiento—. ¿No me reconoces? Somos compañeros en la clase de Kakashi. Soy Sasori.

—Ah… —respondí sin nada más que agregar. Miré hacia los lados buscando una forma de zafarme. No encontré nada. Me moví en silencio y me alejé poco a poco. Sasori corrió detrás de mí.

—Oye, oye. ¿Y qué te pareció nuestro acto? Quisimos hablar de las relaciones entre hombres; ya sean amorosas o de amistad. Ser hombre es demasiado diferente a ser mujer. Nuestras relaciones son más agresivas. Es horrible —hizo un gesto de miedo. Esperó que yo dijera algo pero al final siguió hablando—. ¡Cierto! —sacó una volante de su bolsillo. Estaba arrugada—. Estoy organizando una fiesta el fin de semana que viene. ¿Te apuntas? —me la entregó. Hice un gesto de que la leería después—. Vendrá toda la Universidad. Tengo contactos en todas las facultades. Por cierto, ¿de qué carrera eres?

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que me decidí a responder.

—Literatura.

—¡Genial! —gritó—. No tengo muchos amigos ahí. No quiero ofenderte pero todos los literatos son unos aburridos como el infierno —se percató de la incomodidad en mi rostro—. Pero tú no eres así, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera me dejó responder. Siguió hablando y persiguiéndome hasta que llegamos a mi facultad. Ahí se despidió de mí, no sin dejar de recordarme la fiesta que se acercaba.

Ingresé al salón. Tenía clase de historia pero al parecer había llegado temprano. Me senté en la primera fila. Con el paso de los minutos también fueron llegando el resto de mis compañeros. El profesor estuvo sentado diez minutos después de que la hora de clases comenzara formalmente.

Debatimos sobre los textos que leímos la clase anterior y formamos grupos. Terminé con dos compañeros totalmente desconocidos. En general, todos eran extraños pero había unos a los que había visto más que a otros.

—¿Eres Sakura, verdad? —asentí—. No habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos. Soy Ino.

Me sonrió casi con ternura. Asentí la cabeza a manera de respuesta. Después de ella llegó un tipo llamado Sai. A él lo había visto antes durante un proyecto en el que ayudé. Pertenecía a la carrera de artes visuales.

Sai apenas y habló. Con los tres el grupo estuvo conformado completamente.

—¿Entonces sobre qué quieren hablar? Se me ocurren muchas cosas.

—Es algo difícil. Todos somos de carreras diferentes; habrá que buscar un punto medio para los tres.

—Ay, Sai. Es mejor si hacemos cosas en las que no nos desempeñamos bien. Así se aprende, ¿o no? —me miró a mí. Asentí con la cabeza aunque no quería aceptar que deseaba hacer algo que resultara cómodo a mis intereses.

—Para ser sincero hay un tema que me interesa… aunque no sé cómo aplicarlo en la historia —Sai pensó un momento antes de proseguir—. En fin. Es sobre el deseo. ¿Tienen clases con kakashi? —Ino y yo asentimos—. Entonces comprenderán. Esa clase me tiene loco y curioso.

Ino elevó una ceja y le sostuvo la mirada a Sai. Por un momento sentí que estaba sobrando en ese lugar.

—Podríamos hablar de cómo ha ido variando el deseo. Desde las culturas anteriores hasta la actualidad. Y por qué varía.

—Parece un tema muy amplio —opinó Ino con cara de pereza.

—Tienes razón —Sai se sobaba la barbilla—. En ese caso, podríamos referirnos solo a nuestro contexto. Al país, a América latina, etc.

Estuvimos de acuerdo todos.

—Necesitaremos bibliografías y esas cosas —dije, y fue inevitable que ambos posaran sus ojos en mí—. Eh… creo que podría conseguir algunos libros.

Quedamos en que nos reuniríamos una vez a la semana para organizarnos e intercambiamos, contra mi voluntad, números de teléfono.

Al salir de clases le envié un mensaje a Kakashi: "Necesito que me ayudes con algo". Me respondió casi al instante: "Ven a mi oficina".

Me tomó varios minutos llegar. Recordé el día en que Kakashi había llegado a mí, corriendo. Ahora entendía por qué demoró en recuperar el aliento.

Toqué la puerta y lo vi cerca de la máquina de café. Cuando oyó el molesto chillido de la puerta al abrirse, volteó a mirarme. Esperó a que me acerque y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla; muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

Me invitó a pasar a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él.

Le expliqué mi nueva tarea.

—¿Y pensaste en mí solo porque tiene que ver con eso? No sé qué imagen tienes de mí—fingió sentirse ofendido.

—Te veo como te ven todos los demás.

—¿Como un pervertido?

—Probablemente.

Me dictó una lista de libros que podía encontrar en la biblioteca o en internet. Me dio algunas sugerencias e intercambiamos pensamientos de hacia dónde podría encaminarse ese proyecto. Cuando terminamos de hablar me puse en pie con la intención de irme. Mi siguiente clase se aproximaba.

—¿Tan pronto? —asentí. Kakashi se acercó cuando me puse en pie. Tomó mi bolso y lo dejó en el suelo. Me senté sobre su escritorio y sus manos cayeron a los lados de mis piernas. Su aliento acercándose al mío.

Seguimos hablando así, a esa íntima distancia, un rato más. Sus labios pretendieron acercarse a los míos pero en ese momento la puerta sonó. Ambos nos pusimos en pie de un brinco.

Abrió la puerta.

Sasuke estaba estático en el umbral. No hacía ningún movimiento pero tampoco quitaba sus ojos de mí. Analizó la oficina y luego se enfocó en Kakashi.

—Kurenai dice que necesita su flash con los vídeos de las clases.

Su voz sonaba inmutable, como siempre. Nada en él había cambiado. Creí que no pasaría pero el verlo me desarmó un poco.

—Pasa mientras la busco. Dónde la habré metido —Kakashi revisó en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

—Creo que es hora de irme. Tengo clases en un rato.

Asintió.

—Nos vemos —dijo, en tono profesional mientras continuaba con su búsqueda.

Pasé al lado de Sasuke que todavía no se movía de su lugar. Fui rozando, sin intención, su brazo mientras me alejaba.

Estaba segura de que a él no le pasaba nada al verme a mí y a Kakashi juntos, encerrados en esa habitación. Tan segura estaba que hasta podría jurarlo. Su rostro, al vernos ahí dentro no demostraba nada. Quizás curiosidad pero eso podría sentir cualquiera que viese encerrados a un profesor y a una alumna.

Suspiré. Traté de pensar en otras cosas que no fuesen él. Decidí enviarle un mensaje a Kakashi. Palpé el lugar donde mi celular debería estar. Nada. Busqué mi bolso: tampoco. Me detuve para recordar. Era obvio que había olvidado todo en la oficina de Kakashi.

Di media vuelta, apresurando el paso.

Cuando llegué me sorprendí por los gritos que se escuchaban.

—Entonces, ¿qué mierda propones?

Silencio. Solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj de pared.

—Que te alejes. Ahora yo te lo pido, Sasuke.

—¿Crees que te haré caso? No tengo ninguna obligación contigo. Haré lo que me venga en gana.

—¡Mocoso egoísta, no estás escuchando! —la voz de Kakashi se alzó en un grito.

Un bufido se mezcló con las respiraciones agitadas.

Jadeé. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Haré lo que me venga en gana. Esa es la verdad. La jodida verdad. Si me gusta me gusta y punto. Ese es mi problema.

Se oyó un golpe y la puerta se abrió. Me topé con la mirada exaltada de Sasuke. Parecía nervioso.

—¿C-cuánto escuchaste? —no respondí. Seguía plantada sin poder procesar del todo la escena de hace un momento—. Bah. No importa —y salió del lugar echando chispas. Dio un portazo tan fuerte que pensé se iba a caer el edificio.

Ingresé a la oficina. Kakashi se encontraba levantando una silla, que había sido tirado al suelo.

—¿Sakura? —se sorprendió.

—Vine por mi bolso —el pareció recordar dónde lo había puesto y me lo devolvió—. Bueno… tengo clases —salí corriendo.

Sería bueno si pudiese mentirme a mí misma y decir que mi corazón estaba agitado porque había corrido una larga distancia. Hubiese sido mejor no regresar por mi bolso.

Frente a la facultad me detuve, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

¿Acaso Sasuke se refería a mí? ¿Era yo de quien se negaba a alejar?

Subí mi mano al pecho. Lo apreté como tratando de que los pálpitos bajasen.

Unos minutos después reaccioné. Kakashi venía hacia mí y, en ese momento, no deseaba verlo. La cabeza podría estallarme en un segundo.

Cada paso que lo acercaba a mí era una duda que me hincaba el cuerpo. Sasuke, que se había transformado en una sombra inofensiva, surgía de la nada; en mis pensamientos, en mi cuerpo.

Habría sido mejor olvidar sus caricias sordas, su silencio inapelable. Pero, por el contrario, lo comenzaba a necesitar como jamás había necesitado a alguien.


	9. Silencio que desgarra

La clase de ese día no marchaba como de costumbre por dos razones. La primera, Kakashi no había puesto una película y la segunda, Naruto estaba sentado detrás de mí sin Sasuke. Cada tanto miraba a la puerta del lugar. Esperaba que, como era su costumbre en ciertas ocasiones, Sasuke llegase tarde. Pero no. En ningún momento lo vi escabullirse al lado de su amigo rubio.

Al terminar la clase solo pude acercarme a quien, probablemente, era el único que conocía su paradero.

—Naruto —lo llamé cuando nos pusimos en pie. Al voltearse y ver que era yo quien lo llamaba se sorprendió. Me estudió un instante antes de escuchar—, quería preguntarte por Sasuke. ¿Sabes dónde está? Quería hablar con él pero no vino a clases así que supongo…

Naruto cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Demoró tanto su respuesta que creí iba a permanecer callado siempre.

—Bah, la verdad nunca sé dónde se mete ese tipo. Quizás está con alguna mujer o tal vez ebrio. Ayer lo llamé pero no contestó. Igual no hay que preocuparse por él. Se sabe cuidar solo —calló por breves instantes—. Pero no entiendo una cosa —continuó tiempo después, entrecerrando los ojos—: ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por él?

No supe qué responder. Bajé la mirada y luego abrí la boca para intentar formular alguna oración pero no pude. Me mordí los labios mientras me arrepentía por haber actuado tan imprudentemente.

Escuché la voz de Kakashi llamándome y caí en cuenta de que los tres éramos los únicos que todavía permanecían en la sala.

—Me tengo que ir —dije. Sin esperar respuesta bajé las gradas hasta llegar al lado de kakashi. Volteé para percatarme de que Naruto ya se había ido. Así fue. Me sentí más tranquila al no haber contestado aquella pregunta.

Ya afuera, kakashi preguntó:

—¿De qué hablabas con Naruto? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca con él. Pensé que no eran amigos.

—No lo somos. Él me hizo una pregunta sobre la clase y yo la respondí. Solo eso —mi voz se escuchó fría. Kakashi asintió mientras caminábamos juntos por el campus. Ninguno habló. Y, por primera vez, sentí que el silencio entre nosotros se volvía incómodo.

Al llegar al punto en que teníamos que despedirnos, Kakashi agregó:

—¿Te has enterado de la fiesta que organiza Sasori?

Hice un esfuerzo para recordarla.

—Sí. Dijo que iría todo el mundo.

—¿Tú también?

Dudé.

—No estoy segura.

—¿Vamos juntos? Y no pongas esa cara. Sabes que lo bueno de esta Universidad es que sin problemas se pueden omitir las restricciones, al menos la gran mayoría, entre estudiantes y profesores. Por esa razón Sasori me invitó y por eso mismo es que puedo estar contigo.

Una suave sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

—Sasori dijo que los literatos somos aburridos como el infierno. Pero si eso no te molesta, entonces creo que podemos ir juntos.

—Suficiente para mí —sonrió—. ¿Nos vemos luego? —asentí. Se despidió con un roce de su mano sobre mis mejillas. Lo vi alejarse y perderse en una multitud de rostros desconocidos.

Antes de asistir a mis clases de literatura latinoamericana encontré a Ino y a Sai, muy juntos, en uno de los pasillos de la facultad. Cuando me vieron se separaron. Llegaron a mí para decirme si había encontrado algunos libros y les di la lista que Kakashi me había facilitado. Quedamos en encontrarnos luego para seguir armando el trabajo.

En clase permanecí en silencio. Apenas y respondí algunas cosas que la profesora me preguntó directamente. Fui como una sombra de la vieja Sakura. Deseé no haber entrado pues de nada servía ocupar un asiento si no prestaba la atención necesaria.

Salí media hora antes de que terminara y me dirigí a la biblioteca, pensando que tal vez, solo quizás, podría encontrar a Sasuke leyendo en alguna esquina solitaria. No fue el caso. El lugar estaba más o menos lleno y no lo encontré a pesar de no dejar de buscar nunca.

Tracé un nuevo plan y emprendí camino hacia la cafetería. Encontré a un par de profesores charlando y esperando por su pedido. Vi a Kakashi unírseles después y preferí pasar de largo.

Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado. La desesperanza lo envolvía todo.

Esperé encontrarme con él pero los dos días siguientes pareció haberse esfumado por completo. Naruto no me dio razón y todos parecían ya haberlo olvidado. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Como si solo en mi cabeza siguiera vivo.

Me di por vencida el jueves, antes de ingresar a la clase de Kakashi. Pero, para sorpresa mía, lo vi acercarse. Era él; su rostro, sus labios. Otra vez mis ojos podían volver a verlo.

Una muchacha lo interceptó. Se acercó a él y conversaron un momento antes de que él me lanzara una última mirada y se fuera con ella.

Yo solo vi su espalda, ancha, tan familiar antes, y que ahora parecía estar a tantos metros que era imposible alcanzarla.


	10. Volver a empezar

A partir del día en que había visto a Sasuke con aquella mujer, me perdí completamente. El ánimo me cambió y no supe si realmente quería asistir a la fiesta con Kakashi.

Incluso cuando me llamó el sábado muy temprano, lo rechacé. Le dije que estaba enferma, sin ánimos, etc. Pero él pareció reconocer que lo que me pasaba era algo más. Comenzó a hacerme preguntas y, solo para que cesaran esas interrogantes molestas, acepté ir con él. Dijo que pasaría por mí a las 9, que iríamos en su auto y que la pasaría de lo mejor: "Sea lo que sea que te pase, Sakura, salir te hará mucho bien". Claro. Kakashi era bueno, ¿entonces por qué estos últimos días comenzaban a desagradarme sus cuidados?

Antes de que fuese la hora acordada tomé una larga ducha. Pensé, volví a pensar, re-pensé cada situación acontecida. Ahora parecía lejano todo. Parecían mentiras; la realidad era el agua que caía, en ese momento, sobre mi cabeza y empapaba mis pensamientos.

Salí igual de confundida del baño. Me arreglé tanto como pude y esperé. Kakashi estuvo puntual en la puerta. Escuché el timbre y el motor del auto encendido frente a mi puerta.

Todavía no estaba del todo convencida pero respiré hondo un par de veces antes de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta. Kakashi me saludó con un beso muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Fingí una sonrisa y avanzamos hasta el auto. Nos colocamos el cinturón de seguridad y, una vez ambos estuvimos listos, el acelerador fue pisado y nos pusimos en marcha.

En todo el viaje no dije ni una palabra. Mantenía mis ojos observando el paisaje por la ventanilla del copiloto. De entre la oscuridad de la noche surgían las lucecillas de las farolas encendidas. Eran como un camino brillante que nos perseguía.

Kakashi me preguntó algunas cosas y solo respondí con movimientos de cabeza o monosílabos. El silencio se apoderó del pequeño lugar.

En un semáforo aprovechó para rozar mi pierna con sus dedos. Apenas y le dirigí una mirada fugaz antes de volver la vista por la ventana.

Llegamos en silencio. Afuera hacía frío. El brazo de Kakashi rodeó mi cintura. Miré hacia los lados antes de dirigime a él:

—Alguien nos puede ver.

Sonrió.

—No pasa nada, sakura. ¿Realmente piensas que a alguien le interesa que yo pueda salir con una alumna?

—Pensé que tal vez podría ser malo que alguien nos viese juntos. No sé.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también lo había pensado —se calló unos segundos para besar mi cabello—. Pero yo mismo fui quien dijo que los estudiantes de arte tienen que tener mente abierta, ¿no? Bueno, eso va para todos, no solo para estudiantes. Y el que estemos juntos no tiene nada de malo. Además —agregó— en mi contrato no decía nada acerca de salir con una estudiante.

Solté una risita.

—Entremos —dije, enredando mi brazo por su espalda.

La casa era muy amplia pero se veía más pequeña con tanta gente en ella. La música estaba muy alta pero era agradable. Había gente bailando; suaves movimientos de los brazos y de su torso. Nada exagerado ni subido de tono.

Entre todos esos rostros, la mayoría desconocidos, alcanzamos a distinguir el cabello rojizo de Sasori, que también nos vio. Se acercó a saludarnos.

—Vaya —lanzó un silbido—, vinieron juntos. Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué les parece? Me la estoy pasando genial. ¿Ustedes también? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Kakashi le respondió y yo me quedé pensando en qué tipo de drogas se había metido. De vez en cuando sus ojos, rojos, se posaban en mí y luego se movían por toda la estancia. Cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a alguien, que al parecer recién llegaba, se despidió gritando mientras se alejaba y su voz se mezclaba con la música.

Kakashi y yo reímos cuando Sasori ya se había alejado lo suficiente. Nos escabullimos en medio de la pista.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Gritó. Negué con la cabeza—. Bien. Aceptaré ese no solo por ahora.

Más adelante nos encontramos con la profesora Kurenai. Se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó con un beso en cada mejilla. Kakashi nos presentó y se entabló una conversación a mena entre ellos. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación pero luego me percaté de que realmente, cuando creía que no la estaba viendo, Kurenai me lanzaba unas miradas escrutadoras. Yo volteaba hacia ella y sus ojos me huían. Suspiré y miré a Kakashi. ¿Así que una admiradora? Dos sentimientos extraños me invadieron.

—Voy por algo de beber y a ver si encuentro algún conocido —mentí.

—Ve con cuidado —alzó la voz. Retomó su conversación con la profesora mientras les daba la espalda para alejarme.

En algunos casos, los rostros que se paseaban frente a mí eran conocidos. En realidad, como Sasori había dicho, casi toda la Universidad estaba aquí. Me detuve y repetí mentalmente: "casi toda la Universidad". Era probable, entonces, que Sasuke estuviese también en alguna esquina de esa casa.

Lo busqué sin éxito. Llegué hasta la mesa en la que había bebidas y me serví un poco. A mi lado llegó alguien.

—¿Sakura? ¡Vaya! —me sonrió. Yo seguía bebiendo mientras volteaba hacia ella.

—Ino, así que también estás aquí.

Rió.

—¡Siempre estoy en las fiestas! —Alguien se estacionó a su lado—. Ah, y he venido con Sai —pareció ruborizarse un poco al contarlo.

Entonces su relación ya había avanzado.

—¿Con quién viniste? —preguntó. Dudé un poco.

Mientras pensaba en mi respuesta divisé el perfil de Sasuke, a lo lejos, sobresaliendo entre matas oscuras de cabello.

Pedí permiso y me alejé de mis compañeros, tan veloz como desesperada, para poder alcanzalo.

Di algunos empujones hasta que pude ver su espalda frente a mí; libre de cualquier impedimento. Él detuvo su paso. Aproveché para acercarme.

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamé. Hubo unos segundos de incertidumbre hasta que se volteó. Llegué a su lado. Sonreí. Él mantenía su seriedad de costumbre pero alcancé a notar un breve, brevísimo destello de deleite.

—¿Sasuke? —ambos miramos hacia un lado. Ahí estaba. La misma mujer con la que lo había visto días antes. Mi sonrisa desapareció totalmente. Miré a ambos. Sasuke parecía desconcertado. Me disculpé y decidí alejarme.

Había algo extraño en esta desilusión; podía decir que era totalmente diferente a lo que Kakashi me había inspirado cuando se quedó a solas con Kurenai. En parte eso. Eran diferentes pero tampoco podía decir que no tenían algo en común. Sin embargo, esta sensación, la que Sasuke me estaba causando, calaba mucho más profundamente que cualquier otra. Subí las gradas hasta el segundo piso. Me senté fuera de una habitación. Arriba la música llegaba en un tono mucho más suave. Recosté mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

Escuché unos pasitos.

—No me digas que estás llorando.

La voz de Sasuke se escuchó suave, balanceándose en armonía con la música que seguía sonando en un segundo plano.

Alcé los ojos y los posé sobre los suyos. Negué con la cabeza y él se sentó a mi lado. Al instante me alejé un poco.

Permanecimos en silencio.

—¿La estás pasando bien? —dije, rompiendo la tenuidad que nos había envuelto.

Él desvió su mirada hacia las gradas. Se escucharon algunos gritos.

—No tanto. ¿Y tú?

—Igual —respondí, aún sin mirarlo.

Otra vez guardamos silencio.

—¿Has venido con kakashi? —preguntó.

—Ajá. ¿Y tú con quién viniste? —la pregunta que hizo fue perfecta para que yo me enterara de quién era la mujer con la que lo había visto. Esperé, atenta, cualquier palabra de su parte.

—Solo… con alguien.

Ah.

—La otra vez también te vi con ella en la Universidad —Sasuke parecía pensativo—. Por cierto, ¿adónde te habías ido? Hace mucho que no ibas a clases. Estaba… preocupada.

Me miró, como no dando crédito a mis palabras.

—No es asunto tuyo —sus palabras fueron un golpe seco. Mi rostro cambió su expresión; se endureció. Sasuke, unos segundos después, al darse cuenta de que sus palabras me habían lastimado, susurro—: Perdón. Últimamente he tenido algunos problemas que me han sacado de mis casillas. Pero no es tu culpa. No tengo por qué desquitarme contigo.

Parecía tan vulnerable que no pude contenerme. Fue una acción que no controlé; lo atraje a mis brazos. Lo abracé y él no se negó. Sentí su respiración sobre mi pecho y su aroma envolvió mis sentidos.

—Sakura, te necesito.

Bajé la mirada. Sus ojos destellaban calor. Me rendí totalmente ante ellos. Alargó una mano hasta tocar mi cintura. Me paralicé mientras sentía las yemas de sus dedos paseándose por mi cuerpo. Se levantó y me tomó en brazos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba a nuestro lado y colocó el picaporte. Me devolvió al suelo antes de encender la luz. Nos miramos. Corrí hasta él y lo abrecé. Sentí el rastro del licor opacando su perfume. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda hasta que se estacionaron en mi trasero.

Para cuando nos separamos, la intensidad de nuestro deseo seguía en auge. Sasuke me hizo retroceder hasta llegar a la cama. Me acostó lentamente y se colocó encima. Me besó en la mejilla.

Al mismo tiempo sentí cómo sus dedos jugueteaban, por encima de la blusa, con una de mis pechos. Su beso fue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi vientre. Alzó mi blusa y besó mi ombligo. Reí por la sensación de cosquillas que sus labios me producían. Luego, su lengua se dedicó a juguetear. Mis dedos se habían perdido entre su mata de cabello oscuro.

Lo detuve para sentarme y poder quitarme la blusa. Sasuke subió de nuevo besame los ojos. Mis manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, tratando de sacarle, primero, el abrigo y luego la camiseta. Mis dedos sintieron gran satisfacción al reconocer aquella piel, aquellos brazos que extrañaban. Sasuke llevó sus dedos bajo mi brasier y, después de acariciar mis pechos, lo alzó hasta dejar a la vista mis pezones endurecidos. Los lamió y succionó. Después, sentí sus dientes sobre ellos. Los mordió despacio, al principio, y poco a poco fue aumentando la dureza con que los apretaba entre sus dientes. En algún momento lancé un grito, tan fuerte, que pareció asustarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó—. ¿Me detengo?

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Continúa. Es solo que… ese último mordisco fue muy fuerte.

—¿Quieres que lo haga más suave?

—No… aunque me dolió también… fue agradable.

Sasuke sonrió y siguió con lo suyo. Mi pelvis se movía en forma circular mientras su boca seguía trabajando en mí.

Se alejó para poder despojarse del pantalón y el bóxer. Me fasciné ante la mirada; su cuerpo brillaba en medio de la oscuridad. Lo deseé tanto en ese momento que me levanté, sin esperarlo, y comencé a besar su pecho al tiempo en que mis manos tocaban su parte intima. Fui dejando el camino de besos hasta llegar adonde mis manos habían estado antes. Escuché sus gemidos y me deleitaba con ellos.

Mi boca ahogó su necesidad caliente. La saboreé. La sentí tan dentro como me fue posible y sus gritos de deleite no fueron otra cosa que música que extasiaba mi cuerpo.

Sasuke me tomó por los hombros y me levantó. Me besó la frente antes de desabotonar mi pantalón y escurrir su mano por ellos. Mi cuerpo se curvaba ante su roce. Sus dedos, largos, brincaban por cada rincón de mi ser. Escuché sus gritos de placer al verme disfrutando de su tacto. Me obligó a acostarme de nuevo y me sacó los pantalones y las bragas de un tirón. Regresó a mis pechos antes de sentir que intentaba entrar en mí. Fue feroz, necesitado, anhelante de mis entrañas. Gritamos al unísono en que nuestros cuerpos calzaron entre sí.

Su empuje fue rápido desde el inicio. Sus ojos no se movían de los míos.

—Ven, te quiero encima de mí —me levantó y me posicioné sobre él; con energía y ansia.

Di ligeros movimientos hasta llegar a la velocidad que a ambos nos pareció precisa. Sus manos sobre mis nalgas. Sentí una nalgada y chillé, extasiada. Luego otra. Y otra. Después, una de sus manos subió y golpeó mi pecho. Volví a gritar y el parecía disfrutarlo demasiado. Otro golpe sobre mi pecho. Sus manos ahora tocaron mis pezones y, mientras yo me seguía moviendo, los estiraba tanto como le era posible.

Grité, primero, cuando acabé. El me siguió unos segundos después. Caímos, agotados, sobre la cama. Me abrigué bajó el edredón húmedo por nuestro sudor. En ese momento volvía a la realidad: estaba en la fiesta organizada por Sasori, en una cama que no era la mía y con Sasuke. Kakashi, probablemente me estaría buscando. Me senté sobre le cama. Sasuke me miraba sin decir nada.

—Me he dejado llevar, ¿sabes? —Comencé a susurrar mientras seguía dándole vuelta al asunto—. Pero no es que no quisiera… es solo que… —me detuve sin saber el resto.

—¿Es por Kakashi?

Pensé. Cerré los ojos y asentí. Era por él. Claro que era por él.

Sasuke me tomó de la mano y me acercó a él. Me acostó a su lado, de espaldas a él, y besó mi hombro. Nos mantuvimos así un bien rato. Sus manos estaban constantemente apretando mis pechos.

—Creo que debo irme —dije. Me costó demasiado separarme de él, pero lo hice. Me vestí y él también. Todo en silencio. Siempre en silencio.

Salimos de la habitación; de nuevo el ruido del lugar, los gritos ensordecedores y la diversión que me era tan esquiva.

Bajamos por las gradas. Abajo pude distinguir la silueta de Kakashi. Le hice un gesto de la mano y me acerqué. Para mi sorpresa, seguía conversando con Kurenai. ¿Acaso todo este tiempo lo había pasado con ella?

—Sakura, ¿dónde te habías metido? —susurró a mi oído una vez estuve cerca.

—Por ahí —respondí mientras enrollaba su mano con la mía. Él sonrió. Le alegró que fuese yo quien diera una muestra de cariño.

Por un momento nos olvidamos de que Kurenai seguía junto a nosotros. Ella llamó nuestra atención.

—Vaya, pero qué tortolitos —El tono de su voz, hipócrita y tajante, me produjo tanto asco que tuve que cerrar los ojos para contenerme.

Le pedí a Kakashi que nos fuéramos. Kurenai pareció sorprendida cuando escuchó la despedida que él pronunció.

—¿Por qué? ¡Vamos! Todavía es temprano —me lanzaba miradas encendidas de odio—. Sakura, ¿es que tienes que llegar temprano a casa o algo así? Ya eres bastante grandecita. Puedes irte sola.

—Kurenai —Gritó, kakashi, interrumpiéndola antes de que yo pudiese decir algo—, no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

Y nos marchamos. El rostro de Kakashi permanecía serio. Estaba molesto.

—No es para tanto —le dije, tratando de que se tranquilizara.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Te han tratado como una niña y, es claro, que no lo eres —me guiñó un ojo—. Pero bueno, de igual forma ya me estaba hartando de Kurenai. Enhorabuena llegaste.

Pasamos el tumulto de gente en el medio y, en ese momento, cuando estábamos a la mitad de la pista, sonó una canción que hizo lo detener.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté. Él sonrió.

—Demasiado. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que la bailaras conmigo?

Sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo y yendo, de su mano, al paso lento de la melodía. Alrededor de nosotros algunas parejas llegaron también. En el contorno de la pista se había formado un círculo de curiosos que nos observaban, a todas las parejas, bailar cariñosamente.

Cuando la canción terminó, y bajaron el volumen a la música, todos aplaudimos. Estábamos divertidos y felices. Kakashi apretó una de mis mejillas y me abrazó por la espalda. Su mejilla contra la mía y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sasori gritó algo que no alcancé a escuchar y los demás aplaudieron mientras nos miraban. Me ruboricé un poco pero kakashi me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos.

—No seas tímida, Sakura —susurró.

—Me incomoda ser el centro de atención. Y más cuando estoy con mi novio.

Kakashi se detuvo, me soltó y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirase.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Que me incomoda ser el centro de atención.

—No, no. Después de eso.

Tragué saliva y miré alrededor.

—Dije que eras mi novio.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada; medio nervioso, medio entusiasmado.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Pero sucede que a veces eres tan lejana que cualquier palabra cariñosa de tu parte, me enloquece. Pensé que nunca me llamarías de esa forma.

—Dios —grité, fingiendo hostigamiento—, si hubiese sabido que te pondrías así de feliz no la habría dicho. Es más, mejor me retracto —me alejé.

Kakashi fue detrás de mí y me abrazó, de nuevo, por la espalda. Mordió mi oreja antes de que ambos riéramos muy fuerte. La gente comenzaba a dispersarse y la música sonaba tan alto como al principio.

—¿Nos vamos? —susurró.

Asentí, mirándolo. —Vamos.

Sus ojos brillaban tanto como las luces del lugar y sentí que me atravesaban como espadas, resplandecientes, en el pecho.

Se acercó y sus labios me besaron.

—Vámonos —habló cuando se separó de mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos y tomé su mano. Antes de que saliéramos del lugar, vi los ojos de Sasuke, oscuros como esa noche e incrédulos. Los esquivé. ¿Había visto todo?

Una opresión en el pecho me producía un dolor amargo. Alejarme de Sasuke me causaba semejante padecimiento, pero apartarme de Kakashi promovía, también, cierta angustia y desmesura que a mi pecho tampoco le agradaba.

Respiré por la boca.

La música se iba haciendo cada vez más lejana. Y con ella, la imagen de Sasuke iba tomando forma de recuerdo; uno maravilloso, de esos que no pueden ser realidad. En cambio, la mano de Kakashi estaba ahí, conmigo, y parecía que nunca se alejaría.

Nos subimos al auto y dejamos que la velocidad se mezclara con la noche, mientras mis pensamientos debatían entre la pasión y la protección de dos manos que había sentido en mí pero que no podía conservar.


	11. La curiosidad no mata, sino mucho peor

Habíamos terminado temprano el trabajo, así que decidimos ir a beber algo; una "noche de chicas" como Ino la llamó. Antes de irse, Sai y ella intercambiaron cuchicheos y risitas.

Me preguntaba por qué había aceptado esa salida pero la respuesta llegaba casi al unísono que la pregunta. Más bien dos rostros tomaban forma, de la nada, en mi cabeza; ellos eran el problema.

—¿Sakura? —Ino me llamaba mientras movía sus manos cerca de mi rostro—. ¿Siempre eres así de distraída?

—No siempre.

—Ya —llamó a un mesero y cada uno pidió cuanto quiso. Nos miramos un momento mientras esperábamos—. Pero sí que eres callada, muchacha.

—A veces. Por cierto —hice un esfuerzo gigante por crear una conversación entre nosotras. De otro modo la comida sabría a incomodidad y, de paso, no lograría alejarme de mis pensamientos—, ¿Sai y tú ya son pareja?

Ino sonrió como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta desde el inicio. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa. Miró hacia el techo, como recordando, y su boca se abrió para empezar a relatar día a día el avance de su relación.

—… Y sí. Más o menos desde que comenzamos con este proyecto. Pero en realidad fue durante la fiesta de Sasori cuando pusimos los puntos sobre las ies y se puede decir que ahí comenzó formalmente lo nuestro.

—Ya veo —así que dejar todo claro, eh. Yo intentaba hacerlo pero me faltaba fortaleza. No podía decidir lo que quería. Suspiré y, sin desearlo, con ese suspiro llamé la atención de Ino.

—¿Sucede algo?

Vi las fuentes que recién habían sido depositadas sobre nuestra mesa.

—Ino, tú qué harías si… o sea, suponiendo que tú… —dudaba. Me maldije mentalmente— bueno, que hubiese dos chicos que te interesaran. ¿Qué harías? ¿Cómo decidirías? Pero claro, imagina eso. No es nada real. Solo una suposición —me callé, avergonzada.

Ella sonrió mientras me veía y me siguió el juego porque era notorio que había comprendido que yo era quien estaba en esa situación.

—Es un asunto complicado. Pero imagino que dos personas no podrían gustarme del mismo modo; tampoco quiero decir que uno, por ley, debería gustarme más que el otro. En realidad creo que me gustarían de manera diferente —hizo una pausa para observar mi rostro lleno de atención—. Lo que yo haría es preguntarme de qué manera me gusta cada uno. Y en base a ello buscar una respuesta. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

Nos miramos por algunos segundos; ella, analizando mi rostro para ver si encontraba alguna señal de lo que me sucedía, y yo buscando, en sus ojos azules, un rastro de razón que me facilitara el trabajo.

A partir de ese momento, la conversación se desvió a otro tipo de cosas; conversamos sobre las clases, sobre Sai, la fiesta de Sasori y hasta de la comida del restaurante en el que estábamos. Me sorprendió que pudiese hablar de una manera menos "robotizada" con alguien a quien apenas conocía.

Seguimos así, riendo y sorprendiéndonos de las cosas que teníamos en común, hasta que mi celular sonó. El sonido se elevó por encima de nuestra voz y se mantuvo constante por varios segundos. Lo saqué de mi mochila y revisé el mensaje de Kakashi.

—Sakura —la miré luego de regresar el celular al bolso—. ¿Entonces? ¿Me contarás quienes son los dos hombres que te interesan?

Mi boca se abrió por si sola pero la volví a cerrar. ¿Realmente podía decírselo a Ino?

—No estoy segura de poder contártelo.

Entrecerró los ojos. —A ver, Sakura. Ya sé la mitad. Ahora solo quiero saber quién es el otro con el que debe competir Kakashi.

Sonreí. Una sonrisa triste. No me sorprendió que lo supiese. Después de la fiesta de Sasori habían cambiado muchas cosas y una de ellas era que, muy probablemente, todos estaban conscientes del tipo de relación que tenía con Kakashi.

—Sasuke —solté rápidamente antes de arrepentirme.

La boca de Ino cayó; se abrió totalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ese tipo Uchiha que no habla mucho y que tiene un aura de emo? —Reí. Sí. Realmente no era una mala descripción de Sasuke—. Pensé que no le hablaba a nadie.

—Suele ser muy reservado.

Ino movía la cabeza hacia los lados y hacía gestos de incredulidad.

—Esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa. Aunque claro —comenzó a decir luego de breves segundos de cavilaciones—, no está nada mal. Sin embargo —se detuvo y me miró, seria—, hay algo extraño en él. Algo como misterioso.

—¿Misterioso? —contesté. Recordé su silencio, a la mujer con la que lo vi y sus propias palabras: _"Últimamente he tenido algunos problemas que me han sacado de mis casillas"_.

—Ajá. ¿Pero y entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? —me ruboricé. Traté de esquivar su mirada pero fue tarde—. ¡Qué! —se sorprendió. Lanzó un grito que hizo que el resto de personas en el lugar voltearan a mirarnos—. Vaya —se acercó a mí para susurrar— que ese tal Sasuke no pierde tiempo.

De pronto, la voz de Ino comenzó a escucharse lejana. Solo llegaban a mí ciertas palabras que no calzaban dentro de mi cabeza. "Misterioso" me repetía. Misterioso. Misterioso.

—… ¿ah? —Mandé a volar mis pensamientos y regresé a la mesa—. Quiero decir —repitió sin que se lo pidiese—, ¿cómo crees que irán las cosas? Aunque, si me lo preguntas, yo apoyo cien por ciento a Kakashi. Perdón Sasuke, pero el profe parece un hombre muy serio y maduro. Nada que ver con esa aura oscura del Uchiha.

—Tampoco puedes decir que sea malo solo por su aura.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba segura de sus siguientes palabras:

—Deja de defenderlo.

Asentí y volteé hacia un lado, tratando de esquivar a mi amiga. En ese momento divisé un cuerpo entrando al lugar. La campanilla de la puerta sonó y un mesero fue a recibirla. La reconocí instantáneamente. Era ella. La misma mujer con la que había visto a Sasuke.

Bajé la mirada. Creí que tal vez podría reconocerme. Esperé algunos segundos hasta volver a alzar mi rostro. Cruzamos una rápida mirada y ella parecía ignorante ante mi identidad. Ino continuó con nuestra charla y yo hice que bajará el tono de su voz. Puso mala cara y me preguntó la razón pero la evadí con alguna pregunta. Siempre mirando a esa mujer que ahora estaba sentada en una mesa esquinera.

Cuando se levantó e intuí que se iría, me despedí de Ino. Esperé un par de segundos antes de salir yo también del lugar. La seguí sin saber exactamente por qué. Pero la seguí mientras continuaba pensando en Sasuke; en la contradicción de sus acciones, en la confusión que cada cierto tiempo alimentaba en mí.

La mujer llegó a un edificio un poco desaliñado. El barrio en el que estábamos se veía peligroso y por un momento me arrepentí de haber ido sola hasta allá. Tomé aire y esperé a que entrara al sitio. Luego crucé la calle hasta la acera de enfrente. Observé más de cerca el lugar. No dejaba de preguntarme quién era esa mujer y qué asuntos podían unirla a Sasuke.

Y mientras mis reflexiones se volvían dispersas, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Di un respingo y me giré con miedo. A mi lado, Sasuke y Kurenai.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —la voz de Sasuke sonó potente, cargada con un enojo contenido por la sorpresa que le causaba mi presencia.

Pero aquella parecía una pregunta retórica. Yo misma me cuestionaba los motivos por los que había decidido, impulsivamente, empezar a seguir a una desconocida. Y a pesar de que la voz de Sasuke se había acurrucado en su garganta, yo la seguía escuchando. Después, cuando su voz dejó de retumbar en mis oídos, empezó una larga espera llena de silencio. Entonces supe que eso, su silencio, no solo ahora sino el de siempre, tal vez era un reproche ante mis acciones carentes de sentido.


	12. Revelaciones agrias

Ante la sorpresiva insistencia de Kurenai, Sasuke accedió a que los acompañara. Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y entramos por una puerta café y vieja.

Adentro, la vista no variaba tanto de lo que había imaginado: los muebles viejos, basura en el suelo, paredes despintadas y un hedor que me obligó a taparme la nariz. ¿Qué era esto? De súbito una punzada de curiosidad, mezclada con temor, me invadió.

Kurenai dijo que me sentase en uno de los sillones y, con un poco de perplejidad, lo hice. Ella se ubicó en el mueble frente a mí. Cruzó las piernas y no dejó de mirarme ni por un momento. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se había introducido por un largo pasillo. Ya no sentía su presencia y me incomodó permanecer sola con esa profesora.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —dije, con desconcierto. Podía imaginar que Sasuke venía a ver a esa mujer pero y ella, Kurenai, ¿qué hacía aquí?

—Eso es lo que nosotros nos preguntamos acerca de ti. ¿Cómo has dado con este lugar?

Bajé la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Me mordí los labios antes de intentar explicarle:

—Vi a esa mujer en un restaurante y la seguí.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Kurenai se alzó, sorprendiéndome—. ¿Qué restaurante? ¿Cómo es que ha podido ir sola? Esta niña… le hemos dicho tantas veces que no salga sola y no entiende. Está bien que quiera salir, la podemos sacar a distraerse ¡Pero no sola! —chasqueó los dientes y se paró para perderse por el mismo pasillo por el que Sasuke, minutos antes, también se había ido.

Me quedé quieta, casi sin moverme, jugando con mis manos. Tuve un impulso de salir corriendo pero no podía. No quería irme sin una explicación que, si bien no merecía, al menos necesitaba. Porque algo me decía que esta mujer y la actitud "misteriosa" de Sasuke, a la que Ino hacía referencia, se relacionaban.

Escuché unos pasos que hacían crujir la madera; primero rápidos, luego dubitativos, después subían su velocidad y de nuevo desaceleraban. Así, con ese ritmo constante, hasta que pude ver a la dueña de esos pasos frente a mí.

Parecía tener algunos años más que yo. Tal vez la edad de Kurenai. Me miraba con miedo.

—¿Hola? —susurré y ella dio unos pasitos hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué estás en mi casa? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —poco a poco, el tono de su voz fue elevándose hasta que empezó a gritar—. ¿Qué quieres? ¡Qué!

Al instante Kurenai y Sasuke aparecieron, agitados y aterrados. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Permanecía quieta, como una espectadora, mientras Sasuke llamaba, dulcemente, a la mujer. Ella corría hacia él y tomaba la pastilla que le extendía. Luego regresaba con ella por el largo pasillo.

Kurenai me observaba con interés.

—¿Te has asustado? —asentí. Aún no conseguía que mi voz regresara—. Ella es la hermana de Sasuke.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire hasta que mi cabeza pudo apoderarse de ellas. ¿Había escuchado bien? Miré a Kurenai, sentada frente a mí. Mi memoria me recordó que, de pequeños, a pesar de que nuestros padres se llevaban tan bien, yo casi no convivía con la familia Uchiha. Esa sería la respuesta al porqué no recordaba que Sasuke tuviese una hermana. Pensaba que, al igual que yo, era hijo único.

—¿Y por qué vive aquí? —fue la única pregunta que vino a mi mente.

—Porque tiene miedo.

—¿De qué? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—Trastorno por estrés post-traumático —Sasuke asomaba por el pasillo. Se quedó parado, recostado sobre la pared. Parecía que cada palabra era una saeta incrustándose, muy pronfundo, en su pecho—. Ha estado expuesta a situaciones muy graves; primero la muerte de nuestros padres y después —se detuvo, tratando de comprender si era correcto seguir contándomelo. Al final terminó de hablar—… esa amenaza.

Guardamos silencio. Él parecía estudiar mi rostro, mis expresiones, para adivinar lo que pensaba. Se escucharon gritos que lo llamaban y Sasuke volvió a sumergirse por el largo pasillo para atender a su hermana. Quedé estupefacta. ¿Los señores Uchiha murieron? Recordé algunas veces en que había intercambiado palabras con ellos. Probablemente mis padres, si acaso no lo sabían todavía, se sentirían muy apenados al enterarse.

—Te ves muy sorprendida —Susurró Kurenai.

—¿Y Cómo no iba a estarlo? No me esperaba nada de esto. Y me siento idiota por pensar cosas que no venían al caso.

La seriedad de la situación fue interrumpida por el pitido de mi celular. Antes de ver en la pantalla del aparato, sabía de quién era la llamada. Colgué. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más. Y, bueno, tampoco era el momento indicado.

Kurenai hizo un sonido extraño. La miré y otra vez sus ojos, igual que en la fiesta de Sasori, me escrutaban con rabia.

—¿Era Kakashi, no? —Afirmé con la cabeza—. Niña, ¿no crees que es hora de que te decidas? Eso de jugar a dos bandos es una bajeza —la miré, sorprendida—. ¿Crees que no sabía de lo tuyo con Sasuke? —Chasqueó, otra vez, sus dientes.

—No es mi intención hacerles daño… es solo que —me detuve. Pensé detenidamente en cada palabra—… no sé lo que quiero.

Los ojos de Kurenai se inyectaron en furia. Se levantó y me amenazó con un dedo.

—Lo que pasa es que eres una inmadura. ¡No! Eres más que eso. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Al final creo que solo quieres atención. Te encanta la atención que recibes de ambos y por eso no quieres alejarte de ninguno, ni tampoco elegir a uno solo. No quieres perder esa importancia que te han otorgado ese par de tontos. Esa es la verdad —pude sentir la ira de Kurenai en cada palabra, cada pausa para recuperar el aliento y no pude contradecirla.

Sasuke reapareció por el pasillo. Esta vez avanzó hasta nosotras y tomó asiento al lado de Kurenai, que había vuelto a sentarse. Estaba serio. Tal vez esperaba alguna explicación.

—Imagino que quieres saber por qué estoy aquí.

—Realmente no —me sorprendí—. Vamos afuera —se levantó y lo seguí. Permanecimos afuera del departamento—. ¿Estás asustada?

—Sorprendida —lo corregí.

Tenía los ojos de un oscuro fatal, grave, preocupado. Mi celular sonó de nuevo. Lo ignoré, pero llamó la atención de Sasuke.

—¿No contestarás?

—No es nada importante.

Asintió. Miró alrededor antes de dirigirse a mí de nuevo.

—¿Me darías tu número de celular? Ni siquiera tengo eso —se escuchaba agotado, débil. Intercambiamos números—. Gracias —se detuvo, observando el aparato en su mano—. ¿Contestarás cada una de mis llamadas? ¿Las contestaras todas?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Claro que sí.

Sonrió suavemente. Como si las comisuras de los labios le ardieran con cada movimiento que intentase borrar la línea fría y dura, que sus labios habían formado. Este no era el Sasuke de siempre.

—¿En qué piensas? —curioseó en mis ojos.

—En que quiero abrazarte —ladeé la cabeza, intentando captar otro ángulo de su rostro. Esperé por una respuesta. Después de un rato, sus brazos se abrieron de par en par. Nos abrazamos. Se agachó para apoyar su cara en mi hombro. Cuando intenté alejarme, él lo impidió:

—Espera. Solo un poco más.

Y no me quejé. Permití que nuestros cuerpos, que no eran extraños entre sí, permanecieran próximos recibiendo el calor del otro; también el perfume y hasta la respiración agitada, a ratos, por ese roce que parecía tan profundo y personal, aunque hubiese ropa de por medio.

Llegué a la conclusión de que ese abrazo era lo más íntimo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Así de largo, de necesitado. Así era como sucedían las uniones entre las personas, y tal vez Sasuke había llegado a comprenderlo al unísono que yo.

—Creo que deberías irte —susurró cuando nos separamos. Detuve todo impulso de objetar y bajamos por las gradas. En el umbral del edificio, lo miré como esperando algo de lo que él huía siempre. Rozó mi mejilla con sus dedos y acercó su rostro; sus labios se estamparon contra el borde de mi boca. Apreté los labios con la intención de retener ese aliento desesperado y huidizo. Y, cuando se alejó, fue un dolor difícil de evadir.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue lento; las palabras de Kurenai no dejaban de repetirse, como un disco obsoleto y rayado: "Solo quieres atención". ¿Realmente era eso? Y entonces mi pensamiento comenzaba a llenarse de nebulosas que solo provocaban desmanes en mi confianza.

Sin embargo, para cuando llegué a casa, mi decisión había sido tomada.

O eso creía.


	13. Dos más uno igual a cero

Desperté con una sola idea en mi cabeza: aclarar las cosas con Sasuke para poder alejarme de él.

La conclusión a la que había llegado era que no podía estar con él porque, siguiendo los consejos que Ino me había dado, lo nuestro parecía ser solo sexual. Desde el inicio todo empezaba y terminaba en la cama. Yo misma le había dicho que no podía haber más entre nosotros y, tal vez, era tiempo de recordarle (y a mí también) esas palabras.

En teoría, hoy, al finalizar la clase de Kakashi, me acercaría a mi compañero para decirle todo cuanto tenía atorado en la garganta.

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana mantuve fijo mi propósito. Por otro lado, no quería que Sasuke pensara que esa decisión se basaba en lo que había visto en casa de su hermana. Claro que no. Eso también debía comentárselo. Suspiré.

Sin embargo, cuando a medio día recibí cierto mensaje, mis fuerzas fueron cayendo. Mi decisión flaqueaba ante la frase que se leía en la pantalla de mi celular:

 **"** **Hinata está mejor. Lo de ayer fue una crisis. No suele pasarle a menudo, pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al verla tan agitada. Hoy iré con ella al cine. """"""""**

Su acto de confianza, de mostrarse vulnerable solo a mí, me estremecía. Me volvía dubitativa. ¿Realmente quería alejarme? Más allá de eso, ¿realmente podría hacerlo?

 **"** **Espero que les vaya muy bien. ¿Entonces no vendrás a clases?"**

La respuesta llegó casi en un parpadeo:

 **"** **¿Quieres que vaya?"**

Apreté el celular entre mis manos antes de escribirle de regreso:

 **"** **Quiero que estés bien. Y también tu hermana."**

Los mensajes acabaron ahí. Me sentí más tranquila cuando guardé el celular. Suspiré de nuevo. Mientras avanzaba a la cafetería me topé a Kakashi. Luego de recibir mi café fui hasta él. Estaba serio.

—¿Cómo te va, Kakashi? —no respondió—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—No sé por qué querrías sentarte conmigo luego de pasar evitándome todo el día de ayer —sonó enojado, pero sonreí. Su enojo me causaba gracia.

Dejé mi mochila sobre la mesa y tomé asiento. Di un sorbo a mi tasa.

—No contesté porque tenía mis razones. ¿No crees que estas exagerando con este drama?

—No lo creo.

Resoplé sin dejar de mirarlo. Tomé un pedazo de servilleta y, haciéndolo bolita, se lo lancé. Seguía serio, sin inmutarse, hasta que comencé a reír. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa, que intentó reprimir, terminara por posarse en sus labios.

—He perdido —aceptó, lanzándome la misma bola de servilleta.

Volvimos a reír.

—Pero qué juguetones. Como siempre —la voz de Kurenai sonó a mi lado. La observé de reojo. Nadie respondió, y ella continuó hablando—. Kakashi, creo que se te ha olvidado pero tenemos una reunión ahora.

Él miró su muñeca y saltó de la silla.

—Nos vemos en clase— indicó. Se despidió con un guiño de ojos mientras tomaba su bolso. Los vi alejarse, a ambos, por el campus.

Después de eso me reuní con Ino y con sai para seguir avanzando nuestro proyecto. Cada vez sentía que los muros entre ellos y yo iban desapareciendo. Sobre todo con Ino. Me agradaba la idea de tener alguien con quien conversar -alguien aparte de Kakashi- sobre cualquier cosa y a quien poder contarle mis problemas. De cierta forma, el que ella pudiese escucharme me tranquilizaba. Aunque quise, decidí que no era bueno contarle lo que había pasado con Sasuke y su hermana. En cambio, le conté de la decisión de la que había estado segura hasta hace un par de horas y de que, otra vez, volvía a parecerme imposible alejarme de Sasuke.

Esta vez no me dio ningún consejo, pero el que me haya escuchado sirvió mucho. Sentía una carga menos sobre mis hombros.

Al terminar esa reunión cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva clase. Fui una de las primeras en ingresar al auditorio. Kakashi estaba al frente, revisando el archivo de la película para hoy. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, pero Sasuke no apareció. De reojo logré ver que Naruto estaba en su puesto habitual, solo.

La película empezó y, esta vez, no fue tan fuerte como las anteriores. Escuché un cuchicheo por parte de Naruto, en el que decía que Kakashi se había vuelto gay.

La película, a pesar de tener escenas sexuales en las que se podía ver casi todo el cuerpo desnudo de los actores, jugaba mucho con las sombras por lo que esa desnudez era muy artística. No había duda en que a todos nos pareció un excelente film. No solo lo visual, sino también la trama, los personajes y, en mi caso, la poesía. Porque era una película poética en la que se declamaban poemas.

Kakashi empezó su charla de ese día citando uno de los poemas con los que iniciaba la película: " _Yo no sabía que no tenerte, podía ser tan duro como nombrarte para que vengas…"_ Yo me lo sabía; lo seguía en mi mente: "aunque no vengas y no haya sino tu ausencia tan dura como el golpe que me di en la cara pensando en vos"

Escuché un suspiro grupal; no estaba segura si por el poema o por Kakashi recitándolo. En cualquier caso, no era nada nuevo que muchas de mis compañeras tenían fantasías con el profesor.

—¿Entonces les agradó la película?— una afirmación coral hizo sonreír a Kakashi—. Así que les gusta las cosas a medias: ni tan inocentes ni tan fuertes —Alcé mi mano—. Si, Sakura, ¿Cuál es tu duda?

Carraspeé antes de pararme.

—Me estaba preguntando por qué poner esta película. Es obvio que las escenas sexuales, a diferencia de las que hemos visto antes, son fácilmente clasificables como arte. ¿Por qué regresar a esto y no seguir tratando de que encontremos ese mismo arte en las otras películas más "difíciles"?

Kakashi sonrió. Permanecí en pie.

—Exacto. Esa es la pregunta que quería hacerles a todos. ¿Por qué creen? —El lugar se inundó de silencio—. Tú misma, Sakura, respondelo.

Pensé un segundo.

—Me parece que es una manera de demostrar todo lo que habíamos hablado en clases anteriores. O sea, ya sabes. Eso de que nuestro deseo sí está normativizado. Por eso es que este tipo de relaciones "más comunes" tienen una aceptación general.

—Qué bien, Sakura —Kakashi sonrió. Una sonrisa especial, solo para mí—. ¿Ven todo lo que acaba de decir?... — Kakashi empezó su discurso acerca de la heteronormatividad y los clichés, copiados de las telenovelas, que aplicamos a nuestra vida. Por primera vez parecía una verdadera clase. No éramos solo dos levantando la mano y dando nuestra opinión. Un interés grupal se había instaurado en cada uno. La cara de Kakashi se veía alegre; sonreía cuando veía una mano alzada que antes solo había permanecido oculta.

Nos quedamos diez minutos más de lo habitual. Kakashi estaba tan emocionado que no quiso terminar la clase sin habernos escuchado a todos. Al final, le aplaudimos por otros cinco minutos y, aun cuando se marchaban, todos conversaban entre sí acerca de la película. Mientras yo salía del lugar observé que un grupo de estudiantes rodeaba al profesor y todos estaban sumergidos en una charla emocionante, o eso pude distinguir en sus rostros.

En el umbral de la puerta sonó mi celular. Respondí mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

—¿Qué tal les fue en el cine?

—Excelente. Hinata disfrutó mucho. No paraba de reír —Su voz sonaba tan sincera. Fue inevitable que la sorpresa por escucharlo no me hiciera detener—. ¿Sakura?

—Sí. Aquí estoy. Estaba pensando en que de seguro fue una buena película la que viste.

—Más o menos.

—La de Kakashi estuvo muy buena en cambio. Te la perdiste.

—Espera. Voy a colgar.

Permanecí un momento mirando el celular mientras la lucecita se apagaba. Sentí alguien avanzar detrás de mí y unos brazos me rodearon.

—Al final terminé viniendo, Sakura.

Tragué saliva. Nos quedamos así por varios segundos hasta que él mismo decidió alejarse.

—¿Y tu hermana? ¿La has dejado sola?

—Sí pero ya está tranquila. No creo que haya problema por esta noche.

—Ajá —bajé la mirada. Recobré mis fuerzas para decirle lo que tenía pensado desde la mañana—. Sasuke, quiero decirte algo. He reflexionado mucho, no sabes cuánto. Y creo que lo mejor es que nos alejemos. Y ahora sí, de verdad. Estoy con kakashi, lo sabes. Y aun así han pasado cosas entre nosotros. No sé quién de los dos es el peor.

Sasuke me miraba. Sus ojos brillantes en un negro lúgubre.

—Siento que ya he vivido esto antes. No me digas que esto lo haces por lo de mi hermana…

—¿Estás loco? No tiene nada que ver.

Movió la cabeza comprensivamente. Esquivó mi mirada y nos mantuvimos así. Por un momento me arrepentí de mis palabras.

—No —soltó, luego de una extensa pausa—.Me rehúso. Tú no puedes elegir por mí.

Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo. Lo miré directamente. ¿Por qué decía todo esto? No entendía lo que realmente quería. ¿Por qué no podía dejarme sola? Por qué, Sasuke.

La voz de Kakashi nos sorprendió; tal vez más a mí que a Sasuke. Entre ellos hubo una mirada escrutadora breve, pero eficaz.

—¿Nos vamos? —asentí. Una punzada en el pecho me avisaba que era el adiós entre Sasuke y yo. Salimos del edificio—. ¿Qué quería?

—Nada. Solo me saludó.

Silencio.

—No creo que solo haya venido para eso.

—Otra vez, Kakashi. Me estoy hartando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te digo la verdad?

—Porque exageras.

Me miró, ofendido. —Solo me siento ansioso cuando estás con él —intentó abrazarme pero lo rechacé. Pareció sorprenderse demasiado.

—¿Sabes? Creo que me iré sola. No quiero estar con nadie en este momento. Adiós.

Kakashi no intentó detenerme. Le agradecí mentalmente que me evitase un escándalo en público. También le agradecí los buenos momentos; las risas, la compañía. Todo lo que había hecho por mí y que yo no podía retribuirle.

En el silencio de mis pasos no hacía más que desear la soledad de hace algún tiempo. Sin nadie que se interpusiera entre mi razón. De igual forma, era tarde para volver. Lo único que restaba era saber llevar las cosas. Saber hacer bien todo. O, bueno, no sé qué tan bien podía hacer las cosas. Pero al menos buscar mi felicidad. Mi confort. Y tal vez eso simplemente significaba volver a estar sola, conmigo.


	14. Encontrarte de nuevo

**¡Qué tal! He regresado después de mucho tiempo. Debo decir que mi regreso ha sido una sorpresa hasta para mí. En realidad terminar estaba historia me estaba causando problemas porque, a pesar de tenerla ya avanzada, no podía actualizar, pues mi laptop se dañó. Al final perdí todos los documentos que en ella había, incluyendo esta historia. Sin embargo, hoy me decidí a empezarla de nuevo. A reescribir esos capítulos que no terminé de subir -y que ahora ya no verán nunca la luz; ya ni recuerdo cómo iban jaja-. Así que esto es nuevo, al inicio la historia no tomaría este rumbo, pero bueno, es lo que hay ahora. :)**

 **Espero que no deje de gustarles. Chau. Actualizaré seguido de ahora en adelante.**

 **-o-**

Los días siguientes noté que Kakashi me evitaba. Si nos topábamos por algún pasillo de la facultad, él, que siempre miraba al frente, volteaba los ojos hacia un lado y si tenía la suerte de encontrarse con un conocido, entonces lo saludaba y se cruzaba para hablar con él. Si no había ninguna excusa para que no siguiera caminando por su mismo lugar, pasaba de largo, sin mirarme, y haciendo oídos sordos a mi saludo. Pronto yo misma dejé de saludarlo. Quería evitar que se sintiera más incómodo y, además, aceptaba que aquella actitud de su parte, era culpa mía.

A pesar de eso, y para sorpresa mía, no me encontraba tan culpable como lo hubiese estado antes. Había sido un error, claro, lo reconocía, pero también comprendía que el castigo propio no solucionaría nada. Al menos ya aprendí una lección, me decía. Aunque tal vez mi falta de culpa no se debía a nada de eso sino, simplemente, a que me estaba convirtiendo en una cínica.

En las clases de Kakashi, de pronto, me volví silenciosa. No porque tuviese vergüenza de hablarle —aunque debía admitir que a veces la sentía, en pequeñas cantidades—, sino que comenzaba a surgir en mí, cada vez más, una chispa de interés por lo que él hablaba.

La última película que vimos en su clase se trató de una estudiante de letras que intentaba hallar su identidad sexual. Tenía escenas muy explicitas pero nadie hizo broma alguna. Ni siquiera Naruto, a quien volví a mirar cada vez que aparecían las imágenes fuertes. En realidad, no lo miraba a él sino al puesto vacío a su lado. Quizá intentaba llenar aquel asiento con la imagen de Sasuke, que permanecía en mi cabeza. No lo sé. Hacía varios días que no sabía de él y ya no podría, como había hecho antes, ir a preguntarle a Naruto por él. Con Sasuke, en cambio, sí sentía mucha vergüenza: el rubor de mentirle sobre mis sentimientos me envenenaba tan dentro de mí que de pronto no conseguía respirar con normalidad.

Para mi desgracia, la vida seguía. Y mi vida, como la de todos, era una sucesión de cada una de las determinaciones que había elegido y que terminaban siendo como un hilo, muchos hilos, que creaban caminos por los que yo debía transitar. Una tela de araña fina, que podía romperse con el rumor más suave de una mala decisión.

La voz de Kakashi interrumpió mis cavilaciones:

—Entonces, ¿qué piensan? ¿De qué manera creen que en esta película se ven condensadas todas las películas anteriores?

Levanté mi mano por impulso. Agradecí que Kakashi demorará un poco en cederme la palabra, pues tuve tiempo para pensar qué decir.

—Habla, Sakura —dijo él, serio, manteniendo la distancia habitual entre dos extraños.

—Sí… bueno… Me parece que esta película nos muestra una sexualidad más normal. Me refiero a que ya no es tan grotesca o exagerada como las anteriores, pero eso no significa que no tenga escenas sexuales explicitas. Incluso esas escenas son entre dos mujeres, lo que también podría causar revuelo, aunque no lo ha hecho.

—¿A qué creen que se deba eso, que no haya causado "revuelo", como dice Sakura, entre ustedes?

Silencio. Ya que me había puesto de pie, continué hablando:

—Tal vez porque en esta época la homosexualidad ha dejado de ser un tabú. Por eso creo que nos molesta más la infidelidad por parte de Adele que las escenas íntimas con su novia.

Kakashi me observaba atentamente. Su mirada era fría; estaba dolido, así lo pensaba yo y sus palabras posteriores lo confirmaron:

—Pero es entendible, ¿no? La infidelidad no es cualquier cosa. Es dejar de lado a tu pareja, invisibilizarla. Hacerla sentir inútil. Estudios psicológicos dicen que las personas infieles tienen problemas de baja autoestima y un coeficiente intelectual menor que el promedio. Pero bueno, quién sabe.

Permanecí parada un rato más hasta que comprendí que Kakashi seguía la clase con normalidad. Me sentí enojada por cómo me habló pero solo pude dejarlo pasar. El dolor a veces vuelve ásperas a las personas, yo lo sabía muy bien. Esa no era excusa, claro, para que a mitad de la clase sacara a relucir problemas personales. Pensé que todo lo profesional e inteligente que me había parecido antes, en ese momento se estaba diluyendo. Más bien ahora solo podía verlo como alguien inmaduro. Lo que no es malo, pero difiere con la imagen que tenía de él. Luego intenté descubrir la manera en que Kakashi se había enterado de lo sucedido entre Sasuke y yo. Creí que el mismo Sasuke podía habérselo contado, pero después la imagen de Kurenai saltó a mi cabeza. No había podido ser nadie más. Pequeñitas sensaciones de odio brotaron dentro de mí pero las controlé. Cerré los ojos un momento mientras regresaba mi atención a la clase.

En cualquier caso, no volví a opinar. Me mantuve escuchando cada palabra que soltaba Kakashi con el fin de percibir si me dedicaba algún otro insulto. Pero no sucedió. Incluso noté que un par de veces me observaba y sus ojos eran oscuros, tristes, pero también arrepentidos. Al menos así lo creí. La distancia que me separaba de él no me dejaba confirmarlo.

Cuando la clase culminó, me apresuré para ser una de las primeras en salir del salón. Tenía la garganta llena de sentimientos que nunca había dicho en voz alta. Quería ver a Sasuke para contarle todo pero tal vez ya no merecía ese privilegio. Desaceleré mi paso y al final del pasillo, cerca de la puerta de entrada, encontré a Ino. Me saludó con una sonrisa que pareció forzada y yo la alcancé.

—¿Cómo vas, Saku?

Suspiré. Miré al piso y hable despacio, con cansancio.

—Peor que de costumbre.

Ella asintió la cabeza y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro. Me llevó hasta la cafetería de la facultad y conversamos un poco. Me hizo sonreír, como solo ella podía hacerlo últimamente, y me calmé. Volví a respirar con la tranquilidad de antes.

—Ino, gracias —le susurré.

Ella me observó sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por todo —fue lo único que pude decir. Ella no insistió. En su lugar, me obsequió una sonrisa blanca, sonrisa igual de clara que ese día. Bebió de su tacita antes de acercarse un poco para confiarme algo.

—Mira, Saku, ¿sabes que pronto será el cumpleaños de Sai? Pues le estoy organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños. Necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos. No sé bien dónde hacerla… como yo vivo con otras dos personas, que por cierto son las más aburridas del planeta, no creo que me dejen hacerla ahí. Así que debes ayudarme a encontrar un lugar súper amplio en el que todos podamos bailar, ¿okay?

—Tal vez podrías usar mi departamento. O la terraza.

Los ojos de Ino brillaron.

—¿En serio? ¿No me están engañando?

Lancé una risita y asentí. Su entusiasmo fue tan notorio que me apretó las manos y se puso de pie gritando lo feliz que estaba. Yo reí más. A lo lejos vi a Sai que se acercaba a nosotras y esperé que se divirtiera tanto como yo al ver a su novia así, pero no fue el caso. Su rostro lucía apagado. Cuando estuvo al lado de Ino, le tocó el brazo con suavidad y del rostro de ella desapareció toda la felicidad anterior.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —le preguntó, pero ya sabíamos que un rostro tan obscuro como el de él solo podía significar malas noticias.

—Tal vez debería irme —comenté mientras me paraba. No quería inmiscuirme en conversaciones ajenas. Sai me detuvo.

—Mejor no. Creo que esto te compete.

Volví a sentarme. Sai ocupó el lugar al lado de Ino. Se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de que ella le insistía para que hablase rápido.

—Es que la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que voy a contar…

—Bueno, ya, solo dilo, esta angustia me desespera.

—Fui a conversar con kakashi porque necesitaba preguntarle algo para lo de nuestro proyecto, ya saben…

—Sí, sí. Ve directo al grano —Ino no aguantaba más rodeos.

—Bueno, mientras estaba con él llegó Kurenai para darle un papel que justificaba las faltas de Sasuke.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Cálmate, Ino. Estoy ordenando las ideas. Bueno, entonces, kakashi le preguntó "¿es grave?" pero Kurenai no respondió. Permaneció callada y se alejó. Kakashi tuvo que ir tras ella para hablar en privado. Como me dijo que esperara me quedé sentado, ojeando uno de los libros que había llevado para consultarle…

—Yaaaa.

Los dos miramos a Ino intentando callarla con la mirada.

—Entonces, cuando dejé el libro sobre el escritorio vi el papel que Kurenai le había entregado a Kakashi. Me dio curiosidad y me acerqué a mirarlo. Solo alcancé a ver que era un certificado de un hospital porque justo en ese momento regreso Kakashi y no pude ver más.

Tenía la garganta seca. ¿Por eso había faltado tantos días? ¿Sasuke estaba enfermo? ¿Y si en serio había sido muy grave? Abrí la boca para respirar mejor y me escuché casi gritándole a Sai para preguntar:

—¿Qué hospital? —Sai entrecerró los ojos, como diciendo que intentaba recordar. Yo lo apresuré—. Dime, Sai, por favor.

—Creo que el hospital Sur. Lo reconozco por su sello, que es como una serpiente.

Le agradecí por la información mientras me levantaba. —Gracias, ahora me tengo que ir.

Atravesé corriendo la universidad y tomé el primer taxi que apareció. Durante todo el viaje, no dejaba de recordar el rostro de Sasuke, ni su cuerpo, ni su voz. Me sentí patética, débil, sola, pero sobretodo inútil. Y me fui perdiendo entre las lágrimas que no podía dejar salir. Me sentía extraviada entre las calles que cruzaba el auto. Entre las aceras pobladas y grises, pero sobretodo me iba desvaneciendo ante la posibilidad de no ver de nuevo a Sasuke.


	15. Otra vez adiós

Subí por las escaleras del hospital cuando el elevador se demoró más tiempo de lo necesario. Miré a todos lados y fui a recepción al recordar que no sabía el número de habitación en la que él estaba. Hablé agitadamente, en parte por mi gran angustia, pero también porque había corrido demasiado en ese corto tiempo.

—Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Cuál es su habitación?

La enfermera, una muchacha joven e impasible, me analizó antes de escribir en su ordenador. La respuesta fue seca:

—No hay ningún paciente registrado con ese nombre.

La posibilidad de que Sai me hubiese dicho mal el nombre del hospital apareció en mi cabeza. De inmediato pensé en otras opciones. ¿Qué podía hacer para dar con él?

—Y… —solté en un susurro cansado— ¿Kurenai Yuhi?

La enfermera volvió a aplastar velozmente las teclas.

—Efectivamente. Segundo piso, habitación 201.

No tuve tiempo para pensar en la razón de que ella siguiera apareciendo en la vida de Sasuke. Corrí tan velozmente como mis piernas permitieron. Llegué a una sala pulcra y callada por la que me escurrí para preguntar al guardia por la habitación.

—La tercera a mano derecha.

Con cada paso que me acercaba a la puerta, el corazón me latía más aprisa. Tenía miedo de lo que me esperaba. A pocos metros de la habitación vi cómo la puerta se abría desde adentro. De ella salió un hombre con la barba de varios días, el cabello despeinado y los parpados cayendo por el cansancio.

—¿Sakura? —me miró sorprendido. Yo también lo estaba al verlo así, de pie—. ¿Qué estás…?

No dejé que acabara la oración. Me le acerqué y le di un abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que me iba a deshacer entre sus brazos, que me apretaron contra él. Permanecimos así un largo rato. Lo había extrañado tanto, que ese momento parecía ser más necesario que pedir explicaciones.

Nos separamos para poder mirarnos cara a cara. Toqué sus mejillas pálidas y el cabello que sobre ellas caía. Bajé delicadamente mis dedos de su rostro a su pecho, como constatando que de verdad se encontraba bien.

—Pensé que estabas internado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Hinata lo está —me miró, esperando una respuesta, pero yo solo tomé sus manos con las mías. No tenía nada que decir en ese momento—. La atropellaron —empezó a contarme sin que yo se lo pidiera—. No pude cuidarla. Le fallé.

Moví negativamente la cabeza. A pesar de no conocer los detalles, estaba segura de que Sasuke sería la última persona en no cuidar responsablemente de su hermana. Si algo había aprendido de él, eso era que adoraba, como nadie, a Hinata.

Lo llevé hasta la sala de espera y nos sentamos juntos. Sasuke recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos dormidos en esa posición. Soñé con el llanto de Sasuke; sus ojos se habían convertido en dos pozos rojos y dolorosos. Me desperté asustada, con el miedo de otra noticia terrible, pero entendí que no había sido verdad. Observé a Sasuke a mi lado, todavía durmiendo, y comprendí que aquel rostro sobre mi hombro era lo único real. Despertó cuando un doctor se acercó a nosotros y me preguntó sobre Hinata, le respondí que yo apenas era una conocida y, de repente, sentí la voz de Sasuke hablar:

—Yo soy el hermano. ¿Qué sucede?

El doctor miró las hojas en su mano y negó, al tiempo que seguía hojeando las mismas hojas.

—En realidad venía a decirle que está todo un poco mejor. Pero necesitará descanso. Un mes por lo menos.

—Me quedaré el tiempo que sea necesario —miré a Sasuke, sorprendida, preguntándome qué pasaría con la Universidad—. Un mes, dos meses… Los que sean.

El doctor carraspeó y me dirigió una mirada secreta y luego regresó a Sasuke.

—Aquí tenemos muy buenas enfermeras. Me imagino que debe tener una vida fuera de este lugar, no debe dejar sus cosas por estar aquí…

—Yo decidiré eso.

Y se fue en dirección a la habitación de Hinata. El doctor observó mi rostro desilusionado, como de no comprender la actitud extrema de Sasuke, y me dirigió algunas palabras.

—¿Es usted la novia de él?

Las palabras me parecieron extrañas.

—No. Solo soy… una amiga.

Asintió.

—Debería hablar con él. Lo he visto aquí todos los días y ni siquiera parece ir a casa para dormir, tampoco lo vemos comer tan bien. Apenas come lo que le trae la otra señorita —pensé en Kurenai preparándole el almuerzo y no entendía por qué ella estaba tan cerca de él—. Sería bueno que lo convenciera de no permanecer tanto tiempo en el hospital. No queremos que los dos hermanos terminen internados.

Las últimas palabras del doctor hicieron sonar una alarma en mí. Le agradecí el interés y me dirigí a la habitación de Hinata. Por una rendija de la puerta la observé sonreír mientras Sasuke la acariciaba. Ella volvió a dormir y Sasuke me observó detrás de la puerta. Salió de la habitación en silencio y nos miramos sin saber qué decir.

—¿Ya no volverás a la Universidad? Ya estamos cerca de los exámenes parciales —le comuniqué y su expresión me dio a entender que él también estaba consciente de eso.

—No volveré. Hinata es más importante.

—Sasuke, yo entiendo que quieras cuidarla, es tu hermana, claro, ¿pero será así cada vez que a ella le pase algo? No podrás vivir si solo quieres cuidarla con tanto empeño.

Me dirigió una mirada molesta. Tragué saliva, sentí un poco de rubor por mis palabras, después de todo no tenía derecho a decírselas.

—No es tu asunto —dijo, y yo pensé que era la segunda vez que me lo decía—. Creo que deberías irte.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —nos miramos un rato más. No quería irme—. ¿Nos volveremos a ver? —pregunté con voz suave. Pero él no respondió. Caminé despacio hasta la salida del hospital, preguntándome cuántas veces Sasuke y yo no habíamos dicho adiós. Cuántas veces yo había querido separarme de él y ninguna se cumplía… Nunca nos distanciamos lo suficiente, y tampoco, nunca él había estado de acuerdo con nuestras separaciones... Hasta el día de hoy.


	16. Dentro de mi cabeza

Obtuvimos una buena calificación en nuestro proyecto. A la profesora pareció agradarle que sus estudiantes se arriesgaran a hablar acerca de temas que, todavía, son tratados como tabú. El deseo no debía serlo; después de las investigaciones que realizamos, estábamos seguros de que no había algo más natural, aunque muy diverso en sus formas de manifestarse, que él.

Ino quiso festejar nuestro "triunfo" —como llamó a nuestra calificación— en un bar cercano pero yo mentí, le dije que estaba ocupada pero en realidad tenía prisa por llegar para revisar mis emails y los mensajes de mi celular que, justamente, había olvidado en casa esa mañana. Pero ningún mensaje fue enviado. Tampoco había llamadas perdidas. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Dormí el resto de la tarde. Al abrir los ojos observé las paredes, estáticas, pintadas con colores fríos, y cerré los ojos otra vez intentado regresar a mis sueños.

El celular sonó y lo tomé velozmente, sin siquiera fijarme en quién llamaba. Pensé en una sola persona a la que deseaba escuchar y contesté, despacio, ansiosa por el sonido de la voz al otro lado del aparato:

—¿Sí?

—Saku, ya sé que dijiste que no querías hacer nada hoy pero es viernes. Salgamos al menos.

Respiré sonoramente, decepcionada.

—No, Ino. Realmente no quiero dejar mi habitación.

Ella insistió.

—Vamos, ¿qué pasa? Si hay algo malo cuéntamelo, ya te he dicho que eso es buena medicina, Saku —No me dio tiempo a responder. Sus palabras siguientes fueron tan precipitadas que ni siquiera pude estructurar una respuesta—: vamos a ir. En treinta minutos estaré afuera de tu casa, esperando por ti. No me iré de allí si no es contigo, ¿entiendes? Y no acepto un no. Ya te dije que hoy la pasaríamos bien.

Varios minutos después de que hubiese colgado, mi ánimo permanecía igual. No iba a salir obligada por Ino. A ningún lugar. Pero de pronto tuve un presentimiento. Quise escapar de las paredes que me encerraban, y tuve miedo de volverme tan dura e impenetrable como ellas.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me puse el primer vestido de mi armario. Era uno negro, ceñido al cuerpo, corto y de mangas largas, que combiné con unos zapatos dorados. Me miré al espejo y di mi aceptación al atuendo. Cepillé mi cabello y, aunque dudé, al final pasé de largo del maquillaje.

Al salir me encontré a Ino, en su auto, con un vestido, tan corto como el mío, que tenía la misma tonalidad roja que sus labios, y su melena rubia lucía recogida en una cola de caballo. Sonreí al verla tan guapa y tan feliz como se veía.

—¡Ya sabía que nadie podía negarse a mi invitación!

Subimos al auto. Mientras nos colocábamos el cinturón de seguridad, quise saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

—A un club, ya sabes. Algo donde podamos bailar y beber.

—¿Y Sai? ¿No viene?

—Probablemente lo encontraremos allá. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, hubiese sido mejor que esta salida fuera entre nosotras, sin hombres a nuestro alrededor; ya sabes, para respirar otro aire —reímos y ella encendió el auto. Manejó en silencio por varios minutos hasta que ingresamos a la calle principal del centro de la ciudad. Había un poco de congestión en el tráfico y yo encendí la radio para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Anduvimos quince minutos hasta que Ino aparcó en una acera, un poco oscura pues no tenía postes de luz, y nos bajamos. Me tomó del brazo y cruzamos una pequeña cuesta. En el otro lado había ruido, luces y un aroma a sudor y alcohol que pesaba en el ambiente.

Ino saludó alegremente a quien estaba en la puerta del Club. Al parecer era un amigo, por lo que pudimos ingresar al lugar mucho antes que quienes seguían en la fila de espera. Pedimos las bebidas y nos sentamos en los taburetes de la barra. Ino reía, alegre como nunca antes, mientras balanceaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Yo observé todo el lugar. Bebí del vaso que acababan de servirme y vi cómo varias parejas se levantaban para ir al centro de la pista. Las luces de colores, que se movían, inquietas, por todo el sitio, me marearon un poco.

—Ino —le grité—, ¿todavía no llega Sai?

Sus ojos se abrieron y se dio una palmadita en la frente en señal de que se había olvidado de su novio. Antes de que ella sacara su celular de la cartera, lo vimos aparecer a nuestro lado. Saludó a Ino con un beso en los labios y a mí solamente me dirigió una mirada.

—Bueno, ya que estamos casi todos, ¿vamos a una mesa en el segundo piso? Parece que allá hay más diversión —nos alcanzó a decir en medio de la bulla de la música.

Fuimos tras ella, en medio del humo y la oscuridad, hasta que detuvo su paso frente a una mesa que estaba ocupada. Sai, que se encontraba delante de mí, fue arrastrado por ella para que tomara asiento allí. Yo, intentando que mis ojos dejaran atrás la oscuridad, observé con detenimiento el rostro de quien estaba sentado en la mesa desde antes.

—Kakashi —dije, asombrada. Él lo estaba también y, en seguida, le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Ino. Yo, sin entender muy bien, hice lo mismo. Ino sonreía.

—¿Qué les pasa? —respondió a nuestra pregunta no formulada—. ¿Se sorprendieron? Es una sorpresa para ambos.

Antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, Sai se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa.

—Perdónennos un momento. Debo decirle algo a Ino —y se la llevó con él.

Yo, confundida, sin idea de lo que debería hacer, decidí alejarme. No quería estar sola con kakashi. Pero, al primer paso, sentí sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de mi muñeca. Un rayo de incomodidad se paseó por mi brazo. Me zafé y lo vi de pie, diciendo algo que apenas alcancé a escuchar:

—No te vayas.

Tomé asiento al frente de él, en la silla que había ocupado Ino antes. Observé cómo terminó, de un solo sorbo, su copa de vino y me di cuenta de que ya estaba muy ebrio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

La pregunta flotó en el aire por lo que pareció un largo momento. Kakashi se sentó derecho en su silla y me miró fijamente antes de hablar.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa?

Supuse, a partir de su respuesta, que tenía largo rato bebiendo. Miré alrededor rogando porque Ino se apresurara a regresar. Kakashi insistió en que conversáramos:

—Y entonces, ¿cómo está tu nuevo novio? ¿Ya lo estás engañando también?

Quedé petrificada, con mis mejillas ardiendo, mirando hacía el suelo, huyendo de los ojos escrutadores que Kakashi me dedicaba.

—No sigas, por favor. Esto ya es demasiado incómodo.

Él se burló.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacer lo que hiciste.

Miré hacia atrás con la esperanza de que Ino y Sai hubiesen regresado.

—Estás desesperada porque tus amigos regresen para no tener que enfrentarme, ¿verdad?

—Sí —grité, al regresar mi mirada hacia sus ojos—. ¡No quiero esto! ¡Cada que te veo me recrimino! ¡Siempre lo hago! Te lastimé, sí. Lo siento tanto. Fui una idiota, lo sé pero tú te empeñas en recordármelo cada día. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? No quiero que este sentimiento de desprecio hacia mí, que he alimentado yo misma, continúe. Me da miedo que crezca… que ya no me quede más opción que odiarme cada hora del día.

Kakashi permaneció callado. A medida que mi exaltación disminuía, mi conciencia de que todavía estaba en el club, en medio de la música ruidosa, aparecía. Me pregunté si Kakashi habría escuchado todo lo que dije, pero antes de que se lo preguntara, él habló con un tono pausado que me erizó la piel.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras. Eso no cambiará las cosas.

—Kakashi…

Él me interrumpió.

—Al menos respóndeme lo siguiente: si no me hubiese enterado por un tercero, ¿me lo habrías contado tú?

Callé. Bajé la mirada con tanta resignación y duda, que Kakashi entendió mi respuesta. Lanzó una risa irónica y una mueca de dolor. Volteó la mirada hacia un lado, como no queriendo enfrentarme… o tal vez desilusionado de mí.

—Lo siento… Quise decírtelo tantas veces. Otras veces quise terminar todo con Sasuke… Otros días quise alejarme de ti. No pude hacer ninguna a tiempo…

Se me quebró la voz. Me detuve para respirar con tranquilidad y odié, en ese momento, a Kurenai. ¿Qué derecho había tenido ella para contarle algo? Aunque tampoco podía culparla. Alguien tenía que decírselo a Kakashi porque, seguramente, yo no lo hubiese hecho nunca.

—Ya basta, Sakura.

—¡Ya basta con todo, Kakashi! Y también con Kurenai. Ella no tenía derecho a decirte nada.

Kakashi se sorprendió.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

—Pues que ella te contó todo, ¿no?

Sus labios se torcieron en una risita fugaz.

—Incluso ahora, Sakura, tenemos problemas de comunicación —Lo miré sin entender sus palabras—. No fue ella quien me lo contó. Pero vaya, así que había muchos otros que lo sabían. He quedado en ridículo frente a más personas de las que pensé —hizo una pausa en la que lanzó un suspiro de dolor—. Me lo contó Ino, que se supone es tu gran amiga —soltó, con ironía, y la señaló con el índice porque ella se acercaba a nosotros.

—¿Ino? —dije, sin dejar de ver a Kakashi.

—Sí, ¿qué pasó, Saku? —respondió ella al escucharme. Noté que había regresado sin Sai pero no le di importancia.

Me quedé callada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Imposible. No podía ser ella. Ni siquiera se lo había contado. Kakashi permanecía serio, con otra copa en su mano.

—Creo que iré al baño —dije, y salí como pude. No me di cuenta hasta que me miré al espejo, que Ino me había seguido.

—¿Algo va mal, Saku?

Pensé en cómo debería decirlo, pero simplemente dejé que saliera de mi garganta:

—¿Realmente fuiste tú quien le contó a Kakashi?

Ino palideció pero no lo negó.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

Mi boca se abrió, sorprendida.

—Lo siento… Yo…

—¿Cómo te enteraste? Ni siquiera te había contado cómo sucedieron las cosas —se calló por un largo momento—. ¡Ino!

—No fue necesario que me contaras… —titubeó un poco. Me miró con ojos de arrepentimiento y continuó hablando— Me lo contó Sai…

—¿Qué?

—…Al parecer escuchó a Sasuke cuando se lo contaba a Naruto…

Solté una carcajada que ocultaba mi sorpresa y mi temor. ¿Quién más lo sabía? Seguí riendo, alterada. Ino me observaba sin comprender mi reacción.

—No entiendo nada.

—Sakura… No quiero que hayan mal entendidos entre nosotras. Déjame explicarte. Se lo conté a Kakashi, es cierto. Pero… no estaba en mis cabales, ¿entiendes? Fue en una reunión… Yo estaba ebria… No recuerdo exactamente qué dije pero al día siguiente Sai me contó lo que había hecho —esperó una respuesta de mi parte pero, al notar que no tenía intención de decirle nada, continuó—. Y me arrepentí tanto. No supe qué hacer. Ni tuve valor para contártelo.

Asentí y, sin ningún aviso, salí de baño. Atravesé las multitudes de personajes que se balanceaban a gran velocidad, intentando seguir el ritmo de la música. Tomé un taxi que me dejó en mi departamento y, al llegar, lo primero que hice fue revisar mi celular. Nada. Ningún mensaje, ni una llamada. Entonces no pude aguantar más. Mientras me duchaba y el agua caía por mi rostro, lloré. Dejé que todos mis sentimientos que había tratado de controlar fluyeran a la misma velocidad que el agua que lavaba mi cuerpo. Lloré hasta que sentí que quedaba seca; hasta que los ojos se hincharon tanto que no podía mantenerlos abiertos.

Solo entonces, después de haber sufrido esa transición, una repentina calma se posó en mi pecho. Poco a poco, sin que yo lo desease, me sumergí en un sueño tranquilo, agradable, como no había podido conciliar desde hace semanas.

Esa noche soñé con la voz de Sasuke. Pero cuando desperté comprobé que todavía no recibía ningún mensaje de él.


	17. Si me caigo, me levantas

Había pasado más de una semana desde mi discusión con Ino. Los días se sucedían unos a otros, tan velozmente, que me asustaban. Me sentía presa de un sentimiento antes familiar pero que ahora parecía ajeno. La monotonía, de pronto, fue regresando a mi vida de la mano de la desilusión y el aburrimiento. De nuevo me sentía sola en medio de todos esos cuerpos desconocidos y que me hacían creer fuera de lugar.

Mi conclusión a todos esos pensamientos fue que estaba exagerando, como hacía últimamente. Entonces pretendí que nada había pasado, que la gente seguía siendo la misma de días anteriores y los amigos… seguían siendo amigos. Me duró poco aquella resolución. Para ser clara, duró el par de horas en que no vi a Ino huir de mi vista, durante cada minuto que le era posible, a lo largo de los pasillos extensos y abarrotados de la facultad. Lo que ella no recordaba, al parecer, era nuestra clase juntas. Así que cada día en que la observaba tomar asiento en el escritorio del otro extremo al mío, me preguntaba si de verdad se arrepentía por lo dicho a Kakashi; sin embargo, el interés se esfumaba cuando una idea extraña se posaba por mi mente: si realmente lo sentía, entonces, ¿por qué seguía huyendo de mí? Era mucho más triste entender que tal vez no estaba arrepentida y que tampoco le hacía falta mi amistad. En cualquier caso, y esto me lo repetía al menos cinco veces por hora, yo vivía mi propia vida antes de conocerla; antes de conocer a Kakashi; incluso antes de que Sasuke y yo nos relacionáramos. Sobre este último, me era mucho más difícil hablar. Ninguna noticia me había llegado directamente y tampoco había querido preguntarle a Kurenai. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que Sasuke ya había perdido el semestre en la Universidad, pues no rindió exámenes. Probablemente conocer eso fue el detonante de mi, posible, depresión.

Pero ya que no podía hacer nada, continué como siempre, mirando a ratos el asiento vacío al costado de Naruto en clases de Kakashi. A excepción de ese vacío, todo seguía igual. Nadie detendría nada solo porque Sasuke decidió dejarlo todo; por eso nos encontrábamos, en ese momento, subiendo al bus que Kakashi nos señalaba. Todos en orden siguiendo sus instrucciones que nos llevarían al pueblito en el que realizaríamos nuestro proyecto final. Nadie tenía bien claro lo que debíamos hacer, apenas Kakashi había dicho que deberíamos hacer una investigación de los roles de género, lo que implica la sexualidad y el deseo, en ese lugar. Según él, debíamos poner en práctica todo lo que en clases habíamos discutido. A pesar de eso nadie estaba seguro de lo que haría allá.

Nos tomó tres horas llegar al lugar. Era un pueblo pequeño que se separaba de otro por un puente que parecía a punto de caer. Nos dividieron en grupos y nos llevaron a zonas diferentes. En el mismo grupo que yo estaba Naruto y una chica llamada Karim, a quien no conocía. Mientras nos dirigíamos al hotel en que nos hospedaríamos, en medio de la multitud de estudiantes, alcancé a divisar la sonrisa de Sasori y su mano elevándose en un gran saludo. Le respondí sin ánimo y aceleré el paso para alcanzar a mis compañeros que se alejaban rápidamente.

Para suerte de todos, las habitaciones quedaban en frente de la playa. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue abrir las ventanas para observar las olas que reventaban contra las enormes rocas. La brisa me despeinaba el flequillo y decidí recogerme el cabello en una coleta. Karim desempacaba y me hizo un par de preguntas a las que respondí con monosílabos. Luego salimos y, los tres, esperamos a nuestro profesor designado para que nos llevase a comer. No conocía a Asuma, pero al momento de su presentación me pareció agradable. Nos contó que él y Kurenai estaban a cargo de los cinco grupos que se hospedaban entre la zona de la playa y la del puente. Los otros grupos estaban a cargo de Gai y Kakashi. Respiré porque al menos no me tocó estar con Kakashi.

Tuvimos una hora para almorzar y después cada grupo caminó por el lugar en busca de personas a las cuáles encuestar. Hacía demasiado calor. Naruto no dejaba de bromear con las cervezas que le gustaría tomar frente a la playa. Nos mantuvimos caminando y escribiendo las respuestas de cada habitante por tres horas. Cuando comenzaba a anochecer regresamos al hotel para reunimos con Asuma y hablar de los resultados de nuestro primer día:

—Bueno… eso es todo, muchachos. Deben ordenar esos datos. Ahora quedan libres para que hagan lo que quieran… ya saben…

Naruto pegó un gritito.

—¿Lo que queramos? Yo quiero emborracharme y luego ir a nadar así.

—Puedes hacerlo, es tu problema.

Y nos regresamos a nuestra habitación. Karim y Naruto se llevaban bien, pues no había momento en que no charlaran. Así, acordaron salir a tomar algo. Yo fui invitada, claro, pero no respondí. Permanecí callada incluso durante la cena. Me limité a introducir la comida en mi boca mientras todos conversaban alegremente. No pude contener un gran resoplido que los demás ignoraron a propósito.

Cuando me disponía a regresar a mi cuarto, escuché la voz de Naruto gritando mi nombre. Regresé a mirarlo y él sonreía, caminaba hacia mí con su celular en la mano.

—¿Nos acompañarás a la playa? —preguntó.

—Me siento agotada. Creo que mejor me quedo a descansar.

Di por terminada nuestra conversación pero Naruto me detuvo, otra vez, cuando intentaba alejarme.

—Tienes que venir. Algo bueno va a suceder, te lo garantizo.

Lo mire, desconfiada, y sus ojos, empañados por la culpa de quien no termina por contar todo lo que debe, me hicieron decidir. Más bien la curiosidad que sus palabras me habían inspirado.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí. Karim y yo saldremos apenas ella termine de comer.

Asentí y le dije que iría a ver dinero a mi habitación. Escuché unos murmullos mientras cerraba con llave la puerta. Me deslicé entre las sombras hasta quedar cerca de quienes hablaban. Apenas conseguí distinguir un par de siluetas bañadas por la luz esquiva de esa noche. Pero pude distinguir que una de las voces era la de Kurenai. La otra, probablemente, era de Asuma. Sin darle mayor interés giré a la derecha y caminé hasta que vi, a lo lejos, a mis compañeros. Ya reunidos, caminamos por el borde de la carretera hasta llegar al lugar más solitario de la playa. No había gente alguna además de nosotros.

A los pocos minutos llegaron otros compañeros, de otros grupos, con comida y con la idea de improvisar una fogata. Se levantaron en busca de ramas y alguien les prestó un encendedor que ocasionalmente cargaba consigo. Al tiempo en que todos preparaban los utensilios necesarios, yo me dedicaba a observar en derredor buscando matices entre esa oscuridad ciega, azul, del mar. Entre todas las sombras que presenciaba, me pareció ver, a lo lejos, una silueta familiar que se perdía en la negrura infinita.

Como todos estaban ocupados, no se dieron cuenta de que caminaba en dirección a esa imagen que no lograba descubrir. Fueron muchos pasos los que me llevaron al lado del dueño de la sombra. De pronto sentí que este fue un plan premeditado. Recordé las palabras de Naruto al insistir sobre su invitación y contemplé el rostro frente a mí.

—Hola.

Su voz era lo más claro en esa noche. Solo el rugido de las olas me despertaba de mi ensoñación.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Respiró con suavidad, ladeando la cabeza, todavía sumida en la oscuridad, y no pude contemplar su expresión.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

—¿Viniste a verme?

Supuse que había asentido aunque no lograba confirmar el movimiento de su cuerpo. Empezamos a caminar sin que hubiese otra palabra de por medio y nos sentamos cuando nos pareció que ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente del grupo.

—¿Cómo va todo?

Pensó su respuesta por algunos segundos.

—Las cosas han mejorado. Hinata ya está en casa. La he cuidado todo este tiempo.

—Me refería específicamente a ti, Sasuke. Reprobaste el semestre. ¿Volverás en el siguiente periodo?

Calló. Suspiré y descansé el mentón sobre mis piernas.

—Y tú, ¿has estado bien?

Me decidí a ser sincera.

—No —fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca.

—Te estás mordiendo el labio —dijo él y en ese momento me di cuenta de que realmente lo estaba haciendo. Escondí mi rostro sobre mis rodillas. Lentamente sentí cómo el tacto de Sasuke se deslizaba, descendente, a través de mi espina dorsal.

—Las cosas han estado mal —Pareció una pregunta aunque intuí que fue más una afirmación—. Lo siento por no haber estado contigo.

Las primeras lágrimas cayeron sobre mi piel. Las sentí tibias quemándome las manos.

—¡He estado tan sola sin ti! —me escuché gritar—. ¡Antes hubiese podido aguantarlo todo yo sola pero ahora… ahora… —se quebró totalmente mi voz y tuve que hacer un descanso para continuar— ya no puedo. Ya no recuerdo cómo era antes de conocerte porque ahora solo estás tú, mis recuerdos del pasado son sobre ti… Algunas noches trataba de recordar lo que era permanecer tranquila, sin esperar una llamada tuya pero no podía. He reemplazado ese sentimiento por este, que es amargo y que se parece a la esperanza porque solo me obliga a soñar con que me des una señal… Ya no recuerdo cómo era estar sin ti… Y por eso… siento que te odio mucho más de lo que te quiero.

No pensé en lo patética que podría escucharme en ese momento. No importaba, tampoco, porque había cruzado un largo camino hasta poder decirlas en voz alta.

—Sakura —intentó calmarme, su mano levantando mi mentón y acercándolo a su rostro. Un breve cruce de los alientos que para ese momento conteníamos. Los ojos del otro superponiéndose a los propios. La brisa que todavía seguía deslizándose entre el espacio de mis dedos del pie, cosquilleando sus plantas con la ternura del beso que recibía en ese momento. Después de ese primero, siguieron dos más. Luego, dejé de contar. En el fondo de mi mente quería creer que ya no necesitaría contar, que Sasuke, igual que la oscuridad de esa noche, me sobrepasaría, sería eterno y mi cuerpo apenas podría cubrir su cuerpo hecho de luz, de constelaciones que eran visibles en la palma de sus manos anchas.

Me recosté sobre el pecho de Sasuke con la sola idea de que nos habíamos vueltos ese lugar, esa playa; y quise abrazarlo tan fuerte para que no existiera espacio entre nosotros, para que una brisa no pudiese volcar lo que acabábamos de descubrir.


	18. De noche vienes

**Hola, estoy aquí para agradecerles por sus comentarios. Me alegra que les guste lo que escribo. También quería decirles que ya falta poco para que acabe este fic. En los siguientes capítulos iremos entendiendo cosas al mismo tiempo en que acabamos otras... Bueno, eso era todo. Nos vemos prontísimo (a lo mejor subo más tarde el siguiente cap. o, máximo, mañana).**

* * *

Nos despertó el sonido del celular de Sasuke. Al abrir los ojos contemplé el paisaje nocturno de las olas creciendo para luego deshacerse en una explosión de espuma. Me senté y vi la arena deslizarse por entre mis piernas. Mis dedos llenos de ella se protegían del terror de existir.

—¿Es Naruto? —quise saber.

—Sí. Me pregunta si estoy contigo.

—Así que de verdad ustedes dos planearon todo.

Percibo una sencilla sonrisa por parte de Sasuke y, aunque la oscuridad no me lo permite, es como si pudiera ver la pulcritud de sus labios tan bien definidos y la blancura espectral de sus dientes. Así me lo imagino y yo también sonrío en respuesta.

—Necesitaba verte. Quería disculparme —Un silencio tibio nos invade. Mi boca se abre apenas, con miedo, para susurrar. Pero él me detiene, él quiere continuar hablando—: Tenías razón. En todo. Adoro a Hinata… pero no puedo vivir siempre así… —sus últimas palabras fueron dichas con parsimonia y, quizá, con algo de recelo y duda. Le acaricié un brazo para que sintiera mi apoyo—. Además, aparte de Hinata, ahora también hay alguien más a quien no quiero dejar.

Seguíamos escuchando a las rocas, que a pesar de ser golpeadas por las olas continuaban frente a ellas; porque no podían moverse y porque su naturaleza era detener el paso furioso del mar. Se mantenían así, juntos, haciendo respetar los límites del otro.

Sonreí y me apresuré a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Hundí mis dedos por las hebras despeinadas de su cabello oscuro, intentando quitarle los mechones que sobre su rostro estaban. Luego, nos levantamos con ánimo de ir junto al resto de compañeros. En el transcurso del camino, Sasuke se mostró muy comunicativo. Me conversó de la mejora que Hinata había tenido en esos días, de cómo tuvo una recaída y le enviaron medicamentos más fuertes pero ahora parece estar como nunca antes. Y yo veía la sonrisa de Sasuke mientras él no dejaba de hablar de su hermana, con tanta ternura, que me motivaba a mí también pensar en ella como un objeto de mi afecto. Aunque no era así. Me di cuenta en ese momento, que tal vez me sentía enojada con Hinata. Me reprendí por no entender que no hacía las cosas a propósito, que estaba enferma, y que Sasuke tampoco era un niño para dejarse manipular. Todo lo había hecho de manera consciente, entendiendo las posibles consecuencias. No, Hinata no tenía culpa de nada y me sentí avergonzada de siquiera tener esos pensamientos.

Caminamos lentamente hasta regresar con mis compañeros, que ya tenían encendida la fogata. Desde la distancia en la que me encontraba veía sus cuerpos estremecerse en una larga llamarada, como si ellos fuesen parte de ese fuego que se movía ágilmente sin salir de su sitio. Los cuerpos que bailaban frente a la fogata parecían una extensión de esas llamas inquietas.

Naruto, que era el más animado del grupo, gritó apenas vio que nos acercábamos y alzó sus manos en señal de que debíamos apresurarnos. Nos sentamos a su lado y, sin quererlo, al poco tiempo Sasuke y yo sonreíamos junto a los demás.

—¡Pero qué tórtolos! —Naruto gritó en son de burla, los demás hacían lo mismo pero sin darnos demasiada importancia. Miré a Sasuke y sonreímos, como si tuviéramos un secreto que solo nosotros conocíamos.

—¿Dónde te hospedas? —le pregunté al acercarme a su oído.

—En el hotel cerca del puente.

—Está lejos de donde estamos nosotros —asintió, me observaba atentamente mientras yo continuaba hablando—. Pensé que Naruto te llevaría exactamente donde yo estaba… Ya veo que no fue un plan perfecto —sonrió. Una sonrisa ladeada, a medias, que intentó ocultar.

—En realidad —me dice hablando con ternura y acercándose lo más posible a mí para que las otras voces no opaquen la suya—, no recibí ayuda solo de Naruto —esperó algún indicio de respuesta por mi parte pero no dije nada. Él prosiguió—. Kurenai me consiguió una habitación.

Silencio. Me sentí ligeramente confundida y recordé cuando había dudado de ella. Me sentí apenada pero también agradecida porque hubiese permitido que Sasuke estuviera frente a mí, y pensé que no podría permitir que mi arrepentimiento muriese en mis pensamientos; tendría que hablar con ella para aclarar todo. Así lo haría.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Sasuke, que me acariciaba el lóbulo de mi oreja con la punta de su nariz.

—No. Solo… estaba pensando en lo equivocada que yo también he estado. Soy mala entendiendo a los demás.

—Yo diría que eres apática.

—Sí. Apática… También algo engreída…

—Y egocéntrica —me interrumpió él—. También envidiosa, incluso arrogante…

—Ya va. No te emociones con mis defectos.

—Tengo un par más que mencionarte.

Fingí sorpresa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Lo miré atentamente y reflexioné sobre varios recuerdos pasados—.Creo que eres posesivo, ¿sabes? Desde el inicio me di cuenta de eso.

—Sí… quizá un poco.

—Y también eres engreído. ¡Incluso más que yo! ¿Qué es eso de no hablarles a los demás? ¡Ni siquiera a mí, a quien conocías de antes! Creo que eso también te vuelve un poco tonto y con cero inteligencia emocional.

—Bueno, ya está bien.

—¡Y altanero! —Sasuke guardó silencio. Sus ojos oscuros perdiéndose en la noche.

—Lo preguntaré porque no estoy seguro pero ¿acaso ahora mismo estamos en medio de una pelea?

Solté una carcajada sonora. Me reí por un par de minutos, hasta que se volvió difícil respirar. Me sequé las lágrimas que prendían de la comisura de mis ojos antes de responderle.

—No lo sé. No importa.

Tomé su mano con la mía y permanecimos así hasta que Naruto nos obligó a bailar alrededor de la fogata, justo como los demás hacían. Sasuke se negó al principio pero terminé por convencerlo. Karim cantaba y tocaba la pandereta, mientras alguien más tocaba la guitarra. Cuando nos paramos, los acordes se volvieron más lentos, se convirtieron en arpegios y la voz de Karim fue dulce.

Miré a Sasuke, frente a mí, sin saber qué hacer y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él me abrazó por la cintura, tratando de seguir mis movimientos suaves, girando a mi ritmo, intentando no perder mi paso.

—Sakura —susurró—, te he extrañado.

Permanecimos moviéndonos en círculos, suavemente, en medio de una conversación entre susurros; nos transportamos a un lugar en el que solo estábamos nosotros: y no había fogata, ni compañero a nuestro lado haciendo ruidos. Solo los dos, sintiendo el calor de ese cuerpo que creímos que no volveríamos a sentir cercano.

Alrededor de la media noche, nos despedimos del resto que, para ese momento, ya estaban ebrios. Debido a la profunda emoción que nuestro reencuentro causó en Sasuke y en mí, apenas aceptamos unas cervezas que Naruto, tan feliz y borrachos como parecía, nos había dado. Pero rechazamos tomar más porque no queríamos recordar ese momento con la lejanía de un sueño. Al contrario, una necesitad vibrante nos recordaba lo mucho que queríamos acordarnos de las palabras dichas y las caricias, que fueron muchas, durante la velada.

Caminamos juntos, aunque sin tomarnos de las manos. Sonreíamos con los chistes que yo improvisaba, y Sasuke parecía feliz.

—¿Irás caminando hasta el hotel?

—Supongo. ¿Tú no?

—Me refiero al tuyo, que está más lejos que el mío.

—Ah… —hizo una pausa— yo tenía pensado dormir en tu habitación.

Levanté una ceja. Él sonrío como suplicando por que aceptara, pero no respondí. Regresé la mirada al frente y él, acercándose a mí, posó su mano por sobre mi espalda. La brisa, que parecía seguirnos desde el comienzo de esta noche, levantó el borde trasero de mi blusa. Sasuke introdujo su mano debajo de la tela y sentí las yemas de sus dedos cubriendo cada uno de los poros de mi piel. Un pequeño escalofrío bajó de mi cintura a las rodillas. Al llegar frente a mi hotel, le dije que pasara. Karim todavía estaba fuera. La habitación era nuestra por el tiempo en que ella no decidiera volver.

—Tienes una vista fantástica.

Asentí mientras me ubicaba a su lado, frente a la ventana. Nos sumergimos en un silencio letárgico que duró bastante.

—Sasuke —interrumpí el aura sentimental que se había formado—, quiero preguntarte algo—Él analizó mis ojos y asintió en señal de que siguiera hablando—. Voy a ser directa. Me lo he preguntado desde la primera vez que fui a tu casa y la vi contigo…. —pareció entender lo que quería decir— ¿Cuál es la relación entre Kurenai y tú?

Sasuke no se inmutó. Apartó su vista de la playa luego de un rato y, sosteniéndome una mirada nublada, dijo:

—Es una historia muy larga. No quiero hablar de ella ahora —y se acercó, tomándome por la cintura hasta acercarme a él—. Ahora te quiero a ti —y me besó. Detuve nuestro beso para poder mirarlo.

—Quiero saberlo porque creo que es algo importante y profundo. ¿O no?

—Te prometo —comenzó a hablar mientras su nariz se sumergía en mi cuello— que mañana te lo contaré. Ahora no. Esta noche no.

Lo besé y, después de un rato, fuimos a la cama. Dormimos abrazados, agotados, y fue un sueño plácido en el que su calor me acurrucaba tenuemente.

Por la mañana me encontré durmiendo sola. Observé que Karim estaba en su cama y abrí la ventana para sentir la frescura matinal. Antes de ir a ducharme me acerqué a la cama de Karim para despertarla. Dormía tan profundamente que tuve que zarandearla ligeramente para que sus ojos se abrieran. Le comenté qué hora era y el tiempo que teníamos para desayunar antes de hacer nuestras actividades e ingresé a la ducha.

Cuando terminé de ducharme Karim estaba en pie, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Todo bien? —interrumpí sus pensamientos.

—Casi. Tengo un dolor horrible de cabeza.

—Si nos apresuramos podemos pasar a la farmacia por unas pastillas antes de desayunar.

—Gracias —Karim sonrió dulcemente antes de ir a bañarse. Se apresuró y en veinte minutos nos vimos afuera de la habitación de Naruto, llamándolo para que se alistara. Lo vi peor que a Karim y nos contó que se sentía mareado y sin apetito. Nos adelantamos y, al comprar pastillas, Karim compró algunas para él. Se las dejó rápidamente, corriendo desde la farmacia al hotel, y se apresuró a regresar, veloz y sin aliento, hasta donde yo la esperaba.

Comimos intercambiando algunas sonrisas, solo nosotras junto a un par de compañeros que llegaron con Kurenai al poco tiempo. Ella me saludó con la frialdad de los profesores y yo empecé a planear mi futura disculpa. Asuma apareció a las diez en punto para darnos rutas nuevas. Naruto llegó al poco tiempo, ya duchado y, al parecer, un poco mejor que como había despertado.

Por tres horas repetimos el proceso del día anterior. En medio de un descanso que tomábamos, recibí un mensaje de Sasuke:

 **"** **Me fui antes para no causar problemas. ¿Nos vemos cuando regreses a la Ciudad?"**

Inevitablemente, mientras escribía la respuesta, sonreí.

 **"** **Sí. Te llamo apenas llegue".**

Al terminar el recorrido almorzamos en el mismo lugar de antes. Esta vez Naruto ya nos acompañó en la mesa y parecía animado. Él y Karim discutían sobre la noche anterior y reían muy fuerte al recordar todas las copas de más que bebieron. En algún punto me convertí en el centro de esa conversación.

—Oye pero desapareciste.

—Solo un momento —respondí, recordando el encuentro de ayer. Vi llegar a Kurenai y sentarse cerca de nosotros. Nos miró, curiosa.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir Karim—, ¿el tipo con el que regresaste era Sasuke Uchiha, verdad?

Sentí los ojos de Kurenai sobre mí. Solo el ingreso de Asuma al comedor evitó que continuara contemplándome.

—Sí, era él —susurré. Vi a Kurenai y a Asuma sumergirse en una conversación y me sentí más tranquila. Al verlos así, recordé que la noche anterior los escuché susurrando en medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos del hotel.

Karim quería saber más:

—¿Están saliendo?

—No sabía que se conocían —cambié rápidamente de tema.

—Solo un poco. Es buen fotógrafo, una vez nos tomó unas fotos buenísimas a mí y a mi banda —Karim estudiaba música. Eso lo supe desde el momento en que la había escuchado cantar. Naruto era de cine, por lo que creí que Sasuke también. Pero en cambio ¿fotografía? Me sorprendí al comprender que todo ese tiempo no había sabido algo tan básico como su carrera. Me desilusioné de mí misma. Aproveché un momento en que Naruto y Karim se envolvieron en una charla que no me incumbía para sacar mi celular y escribirle:

 **"** **Me siento horrible porque acabo de descubrir que no sé nada de ti"**

La respuesta llegó dos bocados después.

 **"** **Eso lo vamos a solucionar de ahora en adelante".**

Y eso era lo que yo esperaba.

 **"** **¿De verdad eres tan buen fotógrafo como todos dicen?"**

Esperé.

 **"** **Mucho mejor. Cuando vengas te tomaré algunas fotos"**

Comí un poco más hasta que nos retiramos. Tuvimos una corta reunión con Asuma en la que nos entregó un folio con varios documentos que debíamos llenar y entregar, junto a un registro escrito del resultado del viaje, en la siguiente clase. El final del semestre se acercaba.

En la habitación Karim y yo alistamos nuestras maletas. El bus pasó a recogernos a las 4 pm. El viaje duró casi lo mismo que en la ida. Dormimos hasta que sentimos el freno de llegada y cada uno, agotado como habíamos quedado luego de eso, se apresuró a ir a casa. Apenas llegué, me abalancé sobre la cama con el celular en mano. Sasuke contestó sin demora. Parecía que no había escuchado su voz en un largo tiempo.

—¿Todo bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí. Solo estoy agotada por el viaje.

Hablamos por media hora, hasta que mis ojos se fueron cerrando. Esa noche soñé con la voz de Sasuke, susurrando mi nombre, gritando, diciéndome adiós, pero siempre dirigiéndose a mí. Y pensé que todo lo que necesitaba era aquel sonido para poder continuar. Era un poco egoísta y patético. Así lo sentía. Pero no podía, ya no, repetir mentiras que yo misma no me creía.

En toda la noche hubo un calor que se regó en la habitación. Cuando desperté, supe que el calor había sido aquella voz tan llena de él, que casi me hacía sentirlo a mi lado.


	19. Cerrando ciclos

Esperé por una hora a que Kurenai acabara de dictar su clase. Los últimos quince minutos me desesperé; estuve dando vueltas, caminando de lado a lado, nerviosa, hasta que vi a los primeros estudiantes salir del aula. Me asomé a constatar que no había nadie e ingresé en silencio, tan sigilosamente que la asusté un poco. Me miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres?

Tragué saliva.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Fuimos a una cafetería cercana a la Universidad, pero que estaba vacía. No mucha gente pasaba por ahí.

—Entonces ¿qué querías decir?

—Gracias. Por lo del viaje. Sin tu ayuda no hubiese podido arreglar las cosas con Sasuke.

—Lo hice más por él que por ti.

—Me lo imaginé… Aun así, gracias. Y… —me detuve unos segundos— lo siento. Por todo.

Terminé mi frase con una palabra que me evitase mencionar cada una de las cosas por las que siento que debería disculparme con ella. "Todo" implicaba el haber estado con Kakashi y con Sasuke al mismo tiempo, pues ambos son importantes para ella; también, y quizá esta era la razón de más peso, haber dudado de ella. Al final, contrario a lo que predije, Kurenai me ayudó en lugar de hundirme. Una disculpa no bastaba.

—Mira, Sakura, voy a ser sincera. A pesar de estar sentada aquí contigo, en el fondo estoy tan enojada que incluso podría abofetearte. Tal vez hay cosas por las que te disculpas y de las que yo no me he enterado. Así es mejor. Y solo quiero decirte que no me pienso disculpar por nada de lo que te haya dicho. Creo que te merecías todo. A pesar de eso… Sasuke quiere estar contigo y yo no puedo interponerme. Solo por eso decidí ayudarlo un poco.

Quedé anonadada con la honestidad de Kurenai. Me fijé en sus ademanes suaves mientras llevaba el vaso de café a su boca, luego se levantó, alegando que tenía más clases que dar.

—Yo también debo volver —le comenté. Las dos caminamos juntas de regreso a la Universidad. Cuando entramos, con el rabillo del ojo vi a Kakashi pasar cerca y Kurenai, sin despedirse, fue hacia él. A lo lejos noté que ambos emprendían una conversación al tiempo en que caminaban a las oficinas de los profesores. Di la vuelta para llegar a mi salón. En el camino me encontré con Ino, que charlaba con un grupo de personas. Evitó mirarme, como había hecho últimamente, y siguió hablando, entre feliz y nerviosa, con sus amigos.

Ingresé al curso después de que la profesora entró. Ino esperó hasta que la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse para entrar. A los pocos minutos, todos teníamos dos hojas que debíamos resolver. El examen duraría una hora y media y después, yo sería libre para encontrarme con Sasuke.

Lo terminé rápido. Contestando la última pregunta a medias porque estaba desesperada por salir. Di una mirada final a Ino y me pregunté cuál era la manera correcta de actuar con ella. ¿Debía hablarle? ¿Decirle que la perdonaba? Aunque ella no me hubiese pedido disculpas. Sin embargo, no quería hacer eso. Sentí que la amistad que nos había unido ya no sería igual. Y yo prefería quedarme con el recuerdo de los momentos divertidos que tuvimos. Además, no podría volver a sentirme a gusto con ella sabiendo que podría contar mis secretos a alguien más. Suspiré. De pronto todo el cólera que antes sentí se esfumó. Ya no estaba enfadada con Ino pero tampoco quería regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes.

Por la facultad encontré a algunos de los compañeros con los que viajé el fin de semana y nos saludamos brevemente, intercambiando algunas expresiones sobre el trabajo final que aún nos faltaba por presentar. Me detuve varias veces para hablar con ellos antes de caminar a la salida. En la puerta encontré a Karim, sonriendo, junto a Naruto y a otros que no conocía. Me invitaron a tomar algo pero me negué; les expliqué que tenía una cita acordada de antemano. Naruto sonrió y me sentí al descubierto. Escuché una tenue risita de su parte antes de marcharse. Karim se despidió alegando que en otra ocasión no podría rechazarlos.

A los cinco minutos, más o menos, de espera apareció Sasuke. Llegó tranquilo hasta donde yo estaba.

—¿Me tardé demasiado?

—Lo normal.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Ajá…

Salimos de la Universidad. Él cargaba un bolso oscuro que guindaba de su hombro. Me dijo que quería ir a un lugar en específico. En el transcurso del viaje conversamos de mis clases, de los exámenes y de la invitación que Naruto y Karim me habían hecho. Sasuke comentó que conocía a Karim y me relató la misma historia que antes ella me había contado.

—¿Y a Naruto? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—En segundo año de secundaria, creo. Al principio lo detestaba. Hacía demasiado ruido para mí. Pero tuvimos que trabajar en equipo y empezamos a hablar y descubrimos nuestros gustos similares. Bla bla. Ya sabes, lo típico.

Seguimos caminando intercambiando algunas palabras hasta llegar a un parque enorme y cercado por grandes rejas metálicas. Ingresamos por una puerta lateral y fuimos al césped que, desde esa distancia, alcanzábamos a divisar. Sasuke se sentó, yo lo seguí. Sentía el cosquilleo verde del césped bajo mis piernas, hincando contra la piel desnuda de las palmas de mis manos.

Frente a nosotros había un lago por el que navegaban pequeños botes. Los contemplé un momento hasta que el "clic" de la cámara de Sasuke me obligó a mirarlo. Vi el bolso que antes prendía de su hombro tirado en el suelo, vacío; y él escondido detrás del lente de la cámara negra.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero fotos tuyas —respondió sin bajar la cámara.

—¿Para…?

—¿Para contemplarlas? Además —dijo, aplastando muchas veces el botón de la cámara para fotografiarme—, se las enseñaré a Hinata —Me sorprendí. Probablemente abrí los ojos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sasuke apretó el botón varias veces. Cuando acabó de tomar fotos, bajó la cámara y me miró—. Quiero que te conozca. Le he hablado mucho de ti.

Dejó de mirarme para revisar las fotos que acababa de tomar. Recordé la vez en que la había visto, sus gritos elevándose por aquel departamento pequeño, yo desesperándome sin saber cómo actuar.

—Ah… —abrí la boca para decir algo pero eso fue lo único que susurré.

Sasuke alzó los ojos, de nuevo, sobre mí; me enfocó con la cámara y tomó algunas fotos antes de hablar:

—Te da miedo Hinata.

Pensé que sí, que probablemente eso era lo que sentía.

—Tal vez…

Sasuke acarició mi pierna.

—Está bien —llevó de nuevo la cámara a su rostro—. Lo entiendo.

—Pero eso no significa que no quiera conocerla.

—No te obligues. Desde el inicio pensé que tal vez ella estaría incómoda contigo. Nunca ha conocido alguna de mis parejas y lo he hecho a propósito, para que ella estuviera bien. Para que no se sintiera desplazada.

Tomó otras fotos antes de regresar la cámara a la bolsa. Acto seguido se acostó sobre el césped. Yo también.

—Por lo visto —empecé a hablar para terminar con el silencio que nos inundaba— has estado con muchas mujeres.

Sasuke sonrió con picardía. Se elevó del suelo y, acercándose a mí, me besó con fuerza. Con sus labios introduciéndose hasta los límites de mi dentadura; su lengua viajando hacia el centro de mi boca para humedecer todo lo que tocara. Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por mi pecho, llegando al borde de mi blusa, para introducirse por allí, por el pequeño espacio y así lograr sentir mi piel. Realizó un viaje ascendente hasta mi pecho, cubierto por el brassier, descansando ahí sus dedos.

Nos levantamos un momento después. Miré alrededor, el lugar en el que estábamos se encontraba vacío. Nosotros veíamos a los botes por la laguna, pero ellos, debido a los árboles que lo rodeaban todo, seguramente no veían nada.

—Tú también —dijo él mientras nos levantábamos—, al parecer, has estado con muchos hombres. Incluso no te incomodó que te tocara en un lugar público. Parece que has hecho muchas cosas.

Fingí molestia y torcí los ojos.

—Ya vamos.

Salimos por donde antes entramos. Seguimos conversando de diversas cosas, riendo, incluso jugando. Su celular sonó y pude distinguir que era Kurenai quien llamaba. Nos detuvimos para que contestara. Respondía con calma. Le hablé cuando colgó el teléfono.

—¿Era Kurenai?

—Sí. Quiere que vaya a la Universidad. Tiene que darme algo.

Asentí. Inevitablemente, la duda de antes apareció. No pude no decirle:

—Dijiste que me contarías —él me miró—. Acerca de Kurenai.

Suspiró. Me miró, agotado.

—¿Segura que quieres saber? Es una historia larga y… molesta.

—Si te incomoda entonces… no.

Me miró, como dándose por vencido.

—Te haré un resumen —bajamos la velocidad de nuestros pasos y esperé a que él quisiera hablar—. Veamos… —soltó un resoplido largo, quizá doloroso—Todo empezó el día en que íbamos a vacacionar mi familia y yo. Hasta ahora no he conseguido olvidar ni un momento de ese día, está todo tan claro: nosotros subiendo al auto, Hinata y yo sentándonos en la parte delantera mientras conversábamos de Neji… el que era su novio. Incluso iban a casarse —Sasuke parecía no darse cuenta de que detuvo su paso—. Entonces el auto comenzó a andar… Qué horrenda historia —lo escuché decir. Volvió a caminar despacio, yo a su lado—. El celular de mi padre suena. Él contesta. Solo responde con monosílabos. Hinata y yo nos mirábamos con temor. Mi madre permanecía seria, sin decir lo que pensaba.

Sasuke permaneció callado por un largo rato que tuve que alentarlo a proseguir.

—¿Y entonces?

—Cuando colgó la llamada mi madre empezó a hacerle preguntas. Él divagaba, no respondía, intentaba cambiar el tema. Ahí empezó todo. Mi madre alzó tanto la voz, nunca la había escuchado así, y mi padre le respondía de la misma manera. Escuché llorar a Hinata y apreté su mano para tranquilizarla. Entre todos esos gritos logro escuchar un nombre que sobresale entre los demás: "Kurenai". Hice lo posible para grabarlo en mi memoria y luego mi madre dijo lo que todos pensábamos desde hace algún tiempo: "¿Tienes otra mujer? ¿Es esa tal Kurenai?" Mi padre no respondió y mi madre tomó eso como una afirmación. Gritó más, lloró y comenzó a empujarlo y a darle golpes en los brazos. Estaba tan dolida. Con el pasar de los segundo se volvía más agresiva, incluso hubo un momento en que mi padre sorteó otro carro y apenas nos salvamos del choque. Aunque Hinata y yo intentamos calmarla mi madre no podía ser controlada.

—Y pasó —dije, mirando hacia el piso, y ambos deteniéndonos nuevamente.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos llenos de una neblina espesa.

—Mi padre perdió el control del auto y nos metimos a la vía contraria. Venía un tráiler en dirección opuesta y no pudimos esquivarlos. Mi madre se había sacado el cinturón de seguridad para poder moverse mejor en la pelea con mi padre, así que atravesó el parabrisas; murió al instante. Mi padre aguantó el impacto directo hasta llegar al hospital. Ahí murió. Hinata y yo estuvimos internados por un mes. Ella quedó peor que yo. Ya antes sufría estrés y se medicaba… pero ese accidente empeoró todo. Al salir tenía miedo porque no sabía con quién iría. Neji me llevó con ellos pero me sentía incómodo.

—¿No tenías más familia?

—No aquí. Por eso me quedé con ellos. Pero todo iba mal, ¿sabes? Y un día descubrí que Neji maltrataba a mi hermana. Le di una paliza. O al menos lo intenté. Creo que yo terminé más golpeado que él. Y antes de irse… ese maldito nos amenazó a mí y a Hinata. Y ella se perdió totalmente. La llevé a un hospital y le recetaron medicamento más fuerte que el que tomaba hasta el momento. Cuando comenzaba a preocuparme por nuestro futuro, apareció Kurenai. De la nada. Sin revelar su nombre y diciendo que se haría cargo de todo. Incluso de nosotros. Nos llevó a vivir con ella hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y pude cobrar el dinero del seguro de mis padres. Pude vivir bien. Pero Hinata se negó a estar conmigo. Prefirió refugiarse en ese edificio que parece abandonado.

—Se sentía culpable… —susurré.

—Probablemente. De seguro mucho tiempo estuvo pensando que la muerte de mis padre había sido su culpa.

— ¿No la odiaste? Porque era la amante que tuvo tu padre… y por ella empezó la pelea que… —no pude terminar la oración.

Sasuke parecía sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Se supone que debía odiarla? —fue una pregunta que se hizo a sí mismo—. Al principio puede que sí. Pero ella me devolvió al mundo. Nos salvó. No podría odiarla por nada.

Me acerqué a él y posé mi mano sobre su hombro. Sasuke me miró, aturdido.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que respondí y lo abracé.

—Todo parece de telenovela, ¿no? —rió ligeramente. Yo solo observaba cómo peleaba contra su pasado. Se veía igual de lúgubre que tantas otras veces; Sasuke era así siempre. Yo no intentaría que olvidara ese dolor, ni a sus padres. Sin embargo, quería al menos disminuir el peso de todos esos pesares. Él no podía llevarlo todo sobre sus hombros.

—¿No tenemos que ir a ver a Kurenai?

—Sí. Vamos. Tomemos un atajo.

Caminamos en silencio, tomados de las manos. Sasuke miraba al frente y, de vez en cuando, yo lo miraba a él. Me pareció más hermoso que lo que jamás había pensado; más sensible, con una suavidad innata en su interior. Y también imaginé su corazón, bombeando con dificultad, dentro de una cajita pequeña que lo protegía del mundo.

Llegamos a una de las puertas de la Universidad. Seguimos, todavía sin hablar, hasta la cafetería. Allí encontramos a Kurenai, sentada en una mesa, al lado de Kakashi y Asuma. Sasuke estudió con atención a los tres, hasta que ella se fijó en nosotros y, despidiéndose de sus compañeros, se puso en pie para irse.

Los dos profesores miraron hacia nuestra dirección. Asuma hizo un gesto que supuse era su manera de saludarnos, pero Kakashi no hizo ninguno. Todavía impresionada por la confesión de Sasuke, pensé que necesitaba hablar con Kakashi ese mismo día.

Kurenai me miró y le habló a Sasuke con normalidad. Yo sentí una repentina curiosidad por esa mujer, por el halo de incertidumbre que envolvía su pasado.

—¿Vas a tu casa? —preguntó Sasuke, que se preparaba para marcharse.

—No. Todavía tengo algo que hacer aquí.

Sasuke pareció comprender. Me miró, luego ojeó a Kakashi. Regresó sus ojos sobre mí, me despeinó en un acto cariñoso y se fue. Fui hasta donde todavía se encontraba Kakashi. Justo cuando faltaban un par de metros para que llegara a él, lo vi levantarse y abandonar el lugar. Me apresuré para detenerlo.

—¡Kakashi! —lo llamé.

Él se detuvo y se volteó parsimoniosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a sacarme en cara la bonita relación que ya tienes?

—No. No es eso. En realidad…—me detuve para buscar las palabras exactas que debía pronunciar— No sé por dónde empezar… creo que debería pedirte disculpas porque…

Me interrumpió:

—Tus disculpas no borrarán lo que hiciste.

—Lo sé pero…

Otra vez:

—Solo hay una manera de que alguien le perdone su infidelidad a otro.

Abrí los ojos con curiosidad.

—¿Y cuál es?

Kakashi enmudeció un momento.

—La única forma en que pudiese perdonarte… es que te quedaras conmigo —me observó, como esperando palabras que yo no estaba dispuesta a decir—. Pero eso no va a suceder, ¿verdad? Entonces no puedo decir que te perdono cuando moriré de furia cada que te vea de la mano de otro. Solo dejemos las cosas así.

Y se alejó. Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la salida y pensé que esa había sido la forma en que Kakashi se despedía. Pensé, también, en que muchas personas se estaban yendo de mi vida al mismo tiempo en que otras llegaban. Y sentí nostalgia porque la vida fuese una sucesión de personas que dejaban siempre algo en ti. Pero que, aunque no lo quieras, terminarías por olvidar. Así haría kakashi en un futuro; y así yo olvidaría a Ino. Por un momento pensé que en algunos años, o meses, incluso semanas, tal vez, a Sasuke y a mí nos tocaría olvidarnos de esa manera. De pronto me vi abrazando una posibilidad tan lejana, que no tenían base de ser.

El bochorno de sentirme de regreso a mi juventud, con los mismos miedos de antes al imaginar que pudiese perder el lazo que apenas acababa de formar, me obligó a sonreír durante todo el camino a casa.

Pero olvidé definitivamente todos los miedos que brotaron en mí cuando Sasuke, antes de dormir, me llamó. La seguridad que me daba retornó con su voz, con la delicadeza en su tono al decir "Sakura, buenas noches". Y yo le respondía con el regocijo de quien, al fin, había encontrado el lugar que le concede tranquilidad.


	20. Últimas sorpresas

—Pero es ella quien me esquiva —repliqué.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Solo digo que quizá se siente tan avergonzada que lo más fácil es huir a tener que enfrentarte.

Me quedé observando el paisaje por encima del hombro de Sai. Era temprano. A pesar de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta podía sentir el choque del viento helado sobre mi nuca. Regresé a mirar al tipo frente a mí. Algo dudosa, sin saber qué decir, me alcé de hombros. Sai pareció darse por vencido. Miró hacia un costado, algo exasperado porque su discurso no terminó de convencerme, y se marchó.

Un rato más permanecí en el asiento, observando a las melenas de cabello siendo arrasadas por la ventisca. El cielo estaba oscuro, como si la lluvia estuviese mandándonos su aviso de llegada. Miré el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para la siguiente clase. Suspiré. Era la clase de Kakashi. La última de ese ciclo y me sentía feliz por no tener que soportar más tiempo el peso de mis acciones.

Me dirigí al aula con pocas ganas, con la sorna de esos días en que debíamos amanecernos con proyectos o estudiando para los exámenes. Karim me saludó a la distancia mientras me señalaba su muñeca, como avisándome que llegaba tarde a clases y por eso no se detenía a hablarme. Más adelante, en la entrada de la facultad, vi a Naruto despidiéndose de un grupo de estudiantes. Al verme se acercó sonriendo. Avanzamos juntos hasta el salón. Me preguntó por el informe que teníamos que presentar, e intercambiamos impresiones de los chicos con los que habíamos viajado hace unos días.

—Son geniales, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondí—, agradables—. Pero no conocía a la mayoría.

—Ah, claro, son de otros horarios.

—¿Cómo Karim?

Naruto calló unos segundos y, cuando respondió, lo hizo con una serenidad desconocida.

—Sí.

Me pregunté si algo habría sucedido entre ellos. Tomamos asientos juntos y esperamos que el resto de compañeros apareciera. Algunos nos saludaron a Naruto y a mí mientras buscaban un lugar vacío. Recordé el lugar que Sasuke ya no ocupaba en esa sala y se me ocurrió que extrañaba sus interrupciones tan molestas, cuando abría la puerta en mitad de la clase y la brillantez de la luz natural nos cegaba.

Kakashi subió al pequeño estrado desde el que hablaba cada día y nos realizó algunas preguntas sobre nuestro viaje.

—Bueno… Entonces hemos llegado al final del semestre. Han pasado tantas cosas; algunas buenas pero sobretodo otras bastante malas —de repente me sentí aludida con esas palabras—, que hicieron que los meses se fueran volando —tosió un poco para retornar al tema de la clase que no había empezado—. Bien. Para este último día veremos una película que me gusta bastante. Es menos fuerte que todas las que hemos visto pero, al igual que las anteriores, también trata las relaciones de pareja, la sexualidad y el deseo, el engaño… Por encima de esto, el tema central son las mujeres y su empoderamiento. Verán dos tipos de mujeres y dos tipos de hombres. Para el final de la película quiero que me respondan lo siguiente: Según esta cinta, ¿cómo funciona el deseo en los personajes? Si está todo claro podemos comenzar.

Kakashi hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y la luz se apagó. Todos nos acomodamos en nuestra butaca a la espera. Naruto bostezó y se cruzó de brazos antes de que las primeras imágenes se viesen en pantalla.

Lo primero de la película fue una canción. Una voz suave sonaba mientras aparecían las letras que nos presentaban el film. A los poco segundos la primera imagen: una mujer joven caminando en medio de un grupo de gente. En otro extremo, un hombre también en medio de un grupo de personas. De pronto, de entre todos los que junto a ellos también caminaban, cruzan mirada. Solo ellos, como si los otros no existieran. Y sonríen. No dejan de mirarse nunca y tampoco nunca se deja de escuchar la canción de fondo: _"I can't take my eyes off of you… I can't take my eyes off you…"_. Tal como la canción lo dice, ninguno puede quitar los ojos del otro. En algún momento cuando _ella_ intenta cruzar la calle mira hacia un lado; la cámara muestra un primer plano de _él_ y su rostro pasa de alegría a preocupación. Entonces, el sonido brutal de los frenos de un auto. Luego la vemos a _ella_ en el suelo, una multitud a su alrededor. Suena más fuerte el coro de la canción: _"I can't take my mind off of you… I can't take my mind off you"._ _Él_ avanza, con desesperación, a examinarla. _Ella_ siente que al fin _él_ está a su lado y abre los ojos con suavidad, adolorida por el choque del automóvil, para decirle: "hello, stranger". _Él_ confirma que _ella_ está bien y le sonríe.

La primera escena terminó ahí. Son casi tres minutos pero todos los sentimos eternos; la miramos con la conmoción de los sentimientos a primera vista que surgieron entre los personajes. El silencio, probablemente lleno de interés por parte de nosotros, se mantuvo hasta la escena final con la misma canción y con _ella_ caminando, sola, sin mirar a nadie, en medio de una multitud.

Cuando se encendieron las luces de nuevo permanecí perdida en mis pensamientos. Medité no solo sobre la pregunta de Kakashi, sino que también intenté verme a mí como ese personaje protagonista; o sea, como _ella._

Kakashi empezó su charla que, y esto lo deduje yo, debido al impacto y al poco ánimo que teníamos luego del final, se convirtió en un monólogo. Nadie quería hablar. Todavía procesábamos las imágenes antes vistas.

—¿Alguien que no haya quedado mudo quiere opinar?

Naruto alzó la mano. Dijo algo con su tono burlón y fue lo único que nos pudo sacar a todos de la nebulosa en la que habíamos caído. A continuación, yo levanté mi mano. Kakashi me dio la palabra con su indiferencia natural.

—Sobre tu pregunta estaba pensando que para estos personajes el deseo es algo volátil, cambiable. Y el amor, al estar compuesto también de él, es igual de fugaz; un rato está y al otro no. Un rato quiere a alguien y un minuto después… a alguien más.

Kakashi demoró en hablar.

—Exacto. Para el director del film, las pasiones son las que nos hacen mover; pero también son las que a veces nos estancan cuando nos aferramos a ellas. Hay cierta libertad, y me atrevo a decir que esto es la esencia de las reflexiones de la película, en el olvido, en comprender y dejarse llevar por los impulsos; es decir el deseo.

—Se naturalizan todas esas pasiones —me escuché, complementando las ideas de Kakashi—, incluso el engaño, y en ningún momento se las trata de juzgar.

—Así es. No hay ningún juicio —Kakashi miró hacia otro lado antes de proseguir—. ¿Algo más que quieran acotar? —pero nadie respondía. Kakashi dio por terminada la clase—. Antes de irse no olviden entregar su informe.

Bajé rápidamente al estrado y le extendí la carpeta con el documento dentro. Me miró y solo dijo -más bien sonó a sentencia-:

—Gracias.

Salí y revisé que no tenía llamadas perdidas. Marqué el número de Sasuke y esperé a que respondiera. La voz al otro lado fue cortante.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Sí. Es Hinata. Te llamó luego.

Guardé el celular con el pánico viajando por mis ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? Salí de la facultad y vi a Ino, sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de la secretaria. Recordé las palabras de Sai y fui donde ella. Me senté a su lado. Sus ojos cayeron sobre mí, extrañados ante mi repentina cercanía. Volteé a mirarla.

—Ino —la saludé.

—Sakura. No entiendo.

Exhalé.

—Solo te vi algo preocupada y quise saber si todo andaba bien.

Parecía sorprenderse más con cada palabra que yo soltaba.

—Ah… pensé que estarías enojada todavía…

—No hablemos de eso —la interrumpí. Permanecimos calladas un rato; ella con la cabeza agachada, mirando sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿qué va mal?

Ino habló despacio, con mesura, midiendo cada oración que formulaba con lentitud.

—…Lo peor es que me cancelaron. La fiesta de Sai sería en el departamento de mi amiga pero su familia vino de visita y solo me canceló.

Estaba triste, sin la emoción que otras veces la caracterizaba.

—¿Nadie más te puede prestar un lugar? —Negó con la cabeza—. Va. Mi terraza sigue en pie entonces.

Los ojos se le abrieron, enormes, por el rostro límpido de su juventud.

—¿Por qué lo harías?

—Solo porque ya te lo había prometido.

Me agradeció, se le iluminó la cara y empezó a parlotear con normalidad.

—… Y —dudó—. Lo siento.

Aspiré aire hasta que sentí casi reventar mis pulmones. Lo fui soltando de a poco.

—Ya no estoy enojada, pero tampoco creo poder responder un "está bien" o "no fue nada".

Ino no sabía si mirarme fijamente, mirar al suelo o cerrar los ojos para pensar. Se decidió a cambiar el tema.

—En tu casa, el sábado, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

Se levantó, todavía rígida, intentando una naturalidad que entre nosotras ya se había esfumado. Yo no me moví. Quise creer que en cualquier instante Sasuke llamaría para informarme lo ocurrido. Esperé sin éxito. Revisaba constantemente el celular pero nada aparecía en la pequeña pantalla. A punto de resignarme, alcancé a ver a Kurenai, a la distancia, saliendo de la misma facultad en la que yo había estado. Me apresuré para seguirla hasta que logré alcanzarla. Con el aliento entrecortado le pregunté:

—Kurenai… qué… ha… pasado.

Me observó. Negó con la cabeza y mi mal presentimiento se confirmó.

—Hinata —dudó. Al final no terminó la frase—... Ahora iba a verla al hospital.

Recordé la última vez que sucedió algo parecido y no pude olvidar que Sasuke había elegido dejar todo por su hermana. Dejarme a mí, incluso. Y si ocurriera lo mismo hoy, yo no podría luchar. Aceptaría con calma fingida, tratando de ocultar la consternación de mi rostro, y me iría lejos de él. Una repentina opresión en el pecho me obligó a parpadear muchas veces, evitando así cualquier lágrima que intentara traicionarme. Traté de calmarme, de no suponer, pero al mismo tiempo me preparaba para lo que fuese que Sasuke dijera.

—Yo voy, Kurenai.

Aunque accedió, noté que se mostraba nerviosa por mi presencia en ese plano tan cercano, tan familiar que solo los tres compartían.

Kurenai aparcó en el estacionamiento y esperé a que ella también bajara del auto para caminar juntas hasta la habitación en el segundo piso. Noté, también, que escribía en su celular mientras avanzábamos; probablemente alertaba a Sasuke de mi presencia esa tarde.

Golpeó la puerta y, al abrirse, el rostro cansado de Sasuke asomó. Salió de la habitación y volvió a cerrar, con sumo cuidado y en silencio, la puerta blanca del cuarto.

—¿Cómo está? —se adelantó a preguntar Kurenai.

—Mejor. Está calmada. Logré, con mucho esfuerzo y varios calmantes, que durmiera por ahora.

Los vi, con las cabezas gachas, deprimidos. Me sentí igual de impotente que ellos al darme cuenta de que mi presencia no hacía ningún cambio. Sasuke alzó los ojos para mirarme, le devolví la mirada y Kurenai dijo que podíamos hablar un rato porque ella cuidaría de Hinata.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad todo está bien? —quise saber mientras su rostro triste no variaba.

—Algo así. El doctor dice que es mejor si… —se detuvo, la tristeza golpeándole la garganta e impidiendo el flujo natural de sus palabras— buscamos una institución para internarla. Esta vez ha sido grave.

—Pensé que estaba bien bajo tus cuidados y tomando su medicina.

—Yo también lo pensé pero al parecer no soy suficiente para sanarla. Sino no hubiese intentado suicidarse.

Durante la pausa que hizo lo abracé tiernamente, para transmitirle el calor de mi confianza y para decirle que no era su culpa, que su hermana estaba enferma y él había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla. Después, le pregunté en un susurro antes de sepárame de su cuerpo:

—¿Y lo harás?

Él asintió.

—Desde antes habíamos pensado que Hinata necesitaba ayuda profesional durante las veinticuatro horas del día… así que eso fue lo que Kurenai me "dio" el día en que regresamos a la Universidad para encontrarnos con ella.

—Ah, ¿la tarde después de nuestra cita?

—Sí. Ella se encargó de investigar los lugares y al día siguiente los fuimos a conocer.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con esto, Sasuke?

Pensó un momento, los ojos abiertos en una amplia muestra de incredulidad.

—No me lo creo. Hinata yendo lejos de mí… —volví a abrazarlo y besé los dedos de sus manos cuando acariciaron mi mejilla— Pero es algo que debe suceder. Por el bien de ella. Cuando pienso eso creo que estoy bien, que puedo aceptarlo.

Permanecí a su lado hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Observé su rostro agotado cayendo sobre mis piernas para dormitar un rato; sus ojos, agotados del sufrimiento; sus manos cerradas fuertemente en puños; sus dientes apretados. Ver que Sasuke dormía de esa forma me hizo pensar en maneras para ayudarlo, para que la tranquilidad de nuevo llegara a su vida; pero mientras pensaba me fui quedando dormida, con su cabeza todavía encima, y mi mano posada en su pecho.

Al día siguiente desperté con el cuello adolorido por la posición en la que dormí. Busqué a Sasuke por el lugar y no estaba. Tampoco Kurenai, solo Hinata, dormida, continuaba recostada en la cama. Salí en silencio para caminar en los pasillos y encontrar a alguien. Al poco tiempo vi a Sasuke caminando en dirección contraria a mí, con dos cafés en la mano.

—Hola —lo saludé. Él me extendió una mano y yo tomé el café—. Gracias.

—Iba a preguntarte cómo dormiste pero creo que mal por mi culpa.

Sonreí.

—La verdad sí. Pesas más de lo que creía —fingí un gesto de cansancio y molestia.

—Lo siento —dijo él, sonriendo, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Paseamos un poco más por el patio del lugar.

—¿Y Kurenai? Tampoco la vi al levantarme.

—Los dos salimos para conversar con el doctor y firmar los papeles para el traslado.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Sí. No se puede esperar más.

Sasuke me explicó todos los pormenores, la burocracia, que desde muy temprano habían tratado, él y Kurenai, de completar. Una lista extensa de papeles, de firmas y demás les impidió seguir descansando por más tiempo.

Me fui a la Universidad luego de la hora del almuerzo. Tenía un último examen antes de que las vacaciones llegaran. Le pedí a Sasuke que me mantuviera al tanto de lo que ocurra con Hinata y me despedí con un beso en sus labios que, por primera vez desde ayer, se conjugaban en una curva fresca, dulce, como solo podía ser su boca. Y yo sonreí también, esperando por que todo fuese acabando de a poco, para que Sasuke saliese victorioso.

Por encima de eso, un brillo de felicidad traslucía mi pecho y me hacía sentir querida. Sasuke, a diferencia de aquella vez pasada, no me había alejado de él. Entonces era en serio. Sasuke y yo íbamos en serio.


	21. Amante silencioso

Ino llegó temprano a mi departamento. A pesar no haber tantas cosas por arreglar, me despertó por la mañana para subir y revisar la terraza. Quedó complacida pues era igual, o tal vez más, espaciosa de lo que imaginaba. Trajo, en un gran camión que había alquilado, cajas de bebidas que ubicó en una esquina de mi departamento. Llevó, también, enormes cantidades de hielo que ocuparon todo el espacio vacío de mi refrigeradora.

—Saku, si puedes desocúpala más porque necesito espacio; tengo bastante hielo… —cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, sentí una breve vacilación de su parte. Probablemente había recordado que nuestra relación ya no era igual de fraternal que antes. Ahora parecíamos solamente compañeras; ella era una conocida a la que yo le hacía un favor.

Como no quise incomodarla más, asentí: —Ya voy —le dije, mientras hacía espacio.

A la tarde Sasuke me devolvió la llamada que por la mañana no contestó. Parecía tranquilo, todavía agotado, pero empezaba a recuperar su ánimo.

—…acabamos el traslado en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba. A Hinata pareció gustarle estar acompañada.

—¿Podré visitarla? —Al otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchó un resoplido corto, temeroso.

—No lo sé. ¿Quisieras…?

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Además tú mismo querías que ella y yo nos acercáramos.

Respondió después de varias cavilaciones.

—Está bien —accedió, al fin, y sentí una ráfaga de felicidad al estar adentrándome en su vida poco a poco. Seguimos hablando de Hinata hasta que cambiamos radicalmente de tema.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta de Sai? Ino ha pasado toda la mañana aquí en los preparativos.

—Iré porque no es justo.

No entendí lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué cosa no es justa?

—Que tú conozcas mi casa y yo no la tuya. Así no puedo visitarte si en algún momento me dan ganas de mirar tu cara.

Sonreí.

—Eso lo solucionaremos hoy.

Ino entraba a mi habitación, gritando mi nombre.

—Saku, quería preguntarte esto… no sé cómo —hice un gesto para que se percatara de que estaba hablando por teléfono pero lo ignoró—. ¿Kakashi sí puede venir, verdad? Porque lo he invitado pero luego de lo que pasó…

—Sí, sí puede. Todo el mundo puede venir si quieres —espeté para que se marchara. Regresé al teléfono que todavía estaba en mi oreja. Sasuke no se refirió a lo que acaba de escuchar y, en cambio, me contó algunas otras cosas sobre Hinata. Colgué a los pocos minutos y subí a comprobar que Ino estuviese manejando bien las cosas.

Había una gran mesa con dulces, golosinas, _snacks_ y gaseosas colocados sobre charoles. Todo estaba sellado todavía, por lo que imaginé que Ino querría regresar antes de que los primeros invitados arribasen. Al lado de la mesa se encontraba una computadora con un parlante enorme, y otro colocado al otro extremo de la mesa. Una carpa negra cubría los aparatos electrónicos y la mesa con comida.

Había globos, de distintos colores, lanzadas sobre el suelo; rebotaban contra la baldosa y se movían por todo el sitio cuando el viento pegaba en el lugar. Ino se acercó, feliz, para relatarme su plan:

—…estaré aquí con Sai a las 10:00 pm. Invité a todos a las 9 pero probablemente lleguen con algo de retraso. Le diré que vamos a una cita doble contigo y con Sasuke. Mientras tanto los invitados deben ingresar por la otra puerta, la que da directamente a la calle —la señaló con el indice—. ¿Entendido?

Suspiré porque ahora yo también formaba parte del plan de mi compañera. Resignada, dije que así lo haría. Prometió estar puntual. Se apresuró a marcharse porque todavía necesitaba tiempo para arreglar su cabello y su maquillaje.

Dejé cerradas todas las puertas y fui a mi habitación. Me lancé sobre la cama para dormir un momento más. Pero el momento se transformó en horas y solo el sonido del timbre pudo levantarme. Arrastré los pies hasta la puerta. La abrí despacio, sin quitarle el seguro, hasta que vi a Sasuke, sonriendo. Lo dejé pasar y, antes de ingresar, me besó en los labios; un beso fugaz, cariñoso. Alzó la bolsa plástica que llevaba en las manos y el olor me dijo que había comprado comida china.

—Espero que te guste.

Todavía adormilada, con los ojos adaptándose a la luz, le respondí con una voz mucho más profunda que me delató:

—Por supuesto.

—¿Te desperté de tu siesta?

—Sí pero ya era hora de que despertara. Todavía debo recibir a los invitados.

Él me dio la razón y mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y colocaba la comida en la mesita de centro, yo fui a la nevera por un par de cervezas para acompañar la cena. Cuando retorné a su lado, Sasuke reía de costado, observándome de arriba abajo. Le inquirí las razones por las que se veía tan contento pero él respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Así que esa es tu ropa de casa?

Observé mi traje: un _short_ ancho y una camiseta blanca. No lo vi extraño pero intentando seguir su juego comenté, con algo de indignación actuada:

—¿Y qué? ¿Te desilusiona?

—Un poco —respondió él. Los dos reímos y le dirigí algunas muecas irónicas. Comimos los fideos, negros por el exceso de salsa de soya, acompañados por verduras y carne. Charlamos durante toda la cena, riendo muchas veces en que estuve a punto de devolver la comida.

Encendí el televisor cuando terminamos. Cambié los canales en busca de algo que llamase mi atención. Al final Sasuke rogó para que sintonizara en un canal en el que pasaban una telenovela asiática, pues a su parecer eso ambientaría el momento que –junto a la comida china– teníamos. Reí un poco y nos dedicamos a ver la televisión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de que lleguen los invitados?

—Alrededor de tres horas, tal vez —respondí mirando el reloj de mi celular.

Sasuke se acercó a mí. Me abrazó por la cintura y continuamos mirando la tv. De soslayo alcancé a percatarme de lo interesado que Sasuke estaba al observar la tv. Lo empujé con mi cuerpo y él gruñó. Lo empujé más hasta que se separó de mí. Entonces me acerqué para besarlo. Él correspondió con la misma voracidad que yo. Pasé mis dedos por su cuello, sus hombros, su cabello suave y los estacioné en su rostro para alejarlo. Me miró extrañado pero, sin permitir que hablara, construí una cadena de besos húmedos desde su barbilla, bordeando el cuello, hasta la franja que su camiseta no cubría.

Sentí una risita sobre mis labios cuando tomé el borde de su camiseta para quitársela. Me separé para rozar su pecho ligeramente, con las yemas de mis dedos, observando su reacción. Sasuke, tomándome por la nuca, regresó su boca sobre la mía; todavía más potente que antes y su lengua entrelazándose con mi lengua.

Quise besar su pecho, sus pezones también sensibles, y bajar por el camino de vellos que se formaban verticalmente hasta llegar a su pantalón. Pasé mis manos por su entrepierna y sus ojos se cerraron un poco. Alcancé a desabrochar apenas el pantalón antes de que él me tomara por la cintura para colocarme encima.

—Todavía no —susurró, intentando tener ahora el control. Deslizó sus manos hasta mi trasero e incrustó sus dedos en mi piel. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse en círculo para sentir la protuberancia que se formaba en su lugar cálido. Sasuke ayudó a incrementar mi ritmo al colocar sus manos en mis caderas para moverlas. Volví a besarlo y en nuestro aliento sentíamos ya la llama total de esa pasión tantas veces pospuesta.

Por encima de la blusa abrazó mis pechos. Los aplastó entre las palmas de sus manos y, como no tenía brasier debajo, sintió que automáticamente mis pezones se endurecían, de a poco, debajo de sus largos masajes. Se los llevó a los labios y su saliva consiguió humedecer tanto mi camiseta, que ya parecía desnuda. Pero me la quité cuando él colocó sus manos sobre mis muslos. Quedaron frente a sus ojos que se incendiaban con una chispa desconocida. Los devolvió a su boca y su lengua salió de la cueva que eran sus labios para sentir la dureza de mis cimas.

Después, llevó su mano para sentir el espacio entre ambos senos que yo tomé entre mis propias manos para aprisionar su mano entre ellos. Sasuke sonrió. Se divertía y ahora él también enviaba pequeñas embestidas hacia mí. Me levanté un momento para, casi contra su voluntad, arrodillarme entre sus piernas. Bajé el cierre de su pantalón oscuro y arrastré los dedos para bajar su ropa interior. Lo miré.

—Tengo ansias, Sasuke —le dije antes de soltar pequeños lengüetazos sobre su hombría. Después, mi boca se abrió en un intento por absorberla lo más posible. Escuché sus suaves gemidos escapando mientras él recostaba la cabeza sobre la parte trasera del mueble. Sus manos llegaron a mi cabello, lo ataron en una coleta, y empujaron lo posible para que mi boca ahondara en más rincones.

—No nos apresuremos… —decía, con voz entrecortada. Pero una necesidad extraña me hervía la sangre; necesitaba lo antes posible de él, de su cuerpo. Ya no quería esperar. Tomé su miembro, subí y bajé la mano para que no dejara de disfrutar y acaricié mis pechos con su punta rosada.

Cuando quería llevarlo a mi boca de nuevo, me alzó por la cintura y me sentó, de espaldas, sobre él. Me besó la espalda desnuda mientras sus manos jugaban en mis senos. Me llevó tan cerca de él, que su pecho lo sentí fundirse con mi espina dorsal. Su lengua introduciéndose en mi oído y sus dedos pellizcando mis ya erectos y agrandados pezones…

Una de sus manos se ocultó bajo mi _short_ y fue inevitable que escaparan varios suspiros que se iban transformando, de a poco, en gritos al son del movimiento de sus dedos que cada vez se volvía más rápido.

De una sola vez me quitó todo. Me observó con una sonrisa pícara, analizando cada parte de mi cuerpo que antes no había podido grabarse en la memoria.

De pronto, me veo girando, dándole la espalda como antes, y colocándome por encima de su miembro erguido, que se fue posesionando de mis paredes internas. Con un movimiento suave di aviso de que estaba por comenzar. Aceleré de a poco, a medida que ambos así lo deseábamos.

Coloqué mis manos sobre mi rodilla y me incliné hacia adelante, apoyados mis pies sobre el suelo. Sasuke agarró mis caderas y las llevaba hacia arriba, luego abajo, otra vez arriba… A esas alturas los dos lanzábamos gritos de placer que se mezclaban con el sabor salado de nuestro sudor.

—Sasuke…

Lo llamaba en un momento de sensatez que tenía luego de que mi mente se perdiera entre las sensaciones de mi cuerpo. Sasuke me acercó de nuevo a su pecho y sus caderas fueron las que me enviaron profundas embestidas que agradecía mentalmente y que, con el pasar de los segundos, también aumentaban el ritmo. Sin dejar ambos de movernos, Sasuke llevó una mano a mis pechos y la otra a mi entrepierna. Me acarició con la misma velocidad que sus caderas me brindaban y mis gritos incrementaban el volumen con que brotaban al aire del lugar.

—Vamos a la cama —susurró, obligándome a levantar.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón y él cayó a mi lado también. Me coloqué de lado, dándole la espalda de nuevo, y alcé una de mis piernas para que tuviese fácil acceso a mí. Se introdujo con la suavidad que mis flujos le ofrecieron. Empezó su movimiento, más rápido esta vez y en mi vientre bajo se formó una nebulosa de placer; la contuve lo más que pude.

—Estoy a punto… Sasuke…

—Yo también.

Aceleró más, tanto, nuestros gritos, al unísono, siendo uno, gritando por el mismo placer; fluyendo a través de nuestra garganta para penetrar por los poros mojados de nuestro cansancio.

El placer fue uno: grité, vibró mi cuerpo ante el deseo que se hacía notorio en la explosión. Un instante después, Sasuke, saliendo de dentro de mí, dejaba caer sobre mi vientre su materia expuesta. Sonreímos. Permanecimos un minuto así, desnudos, echados; él boca arriba yo boca abajo sobre la cama.

Después de un rato él preguntó:

—¿Entonces viene Kakashi?

—Supongo. Ino lo invitó.

—¿Él conoce tu casa?

Lo miré, atónita, pero su rostro no reflejaba nada raro.

—Sí, la conoce.

Botó el aire que su boca había contenido mientras esperaba respuesta.

—¿Vino muchas veces?

Torcí los ojos porque Sasuke no era directo.

—¿Intentas preguntar si él y yo lo hicimos…? —su silencio me lo afirmó—. Pues no. No… lo nuestro no llegó a ese punto, supongo.

Su gesto no cambió pero imaginé que lo tranquilizó mi respuesta. Se colocó de lado para que su mano derecha pudiese acariciar mi espalda. Hubo otro silencio corto que él rompió con sus cavilaciones.

—Al principio no me sentía bien haciéndole eso a Kakashi —habló con suavidad, mirado el techo, y sin que sus manos detuvieran su movimiento—. Ya sabes… la infidelidad de mi padre lo llevó a la muerte. Desde ahí aborrecía ese tipo de actos. Pero… yo… simplemente no pude alejarme.

Se cubrió los ojos con su brazo y yo me di una vuelta. Lo miré con sorpresa porque, a mí parecer, yo era la única culpable. Lo acaricié, le dije que lo de su familia no había sido como esto; que no pasaba nada, que la equivocación había sido mía… Luego le di un beso y, al ver la hora, me apresuré a ir a la ducha.

Preparé el champú y tomé un vestido azul del closet. Lo dejé fuera para saber que vestiría eso luego de salir del baño. El agua estaba helada y me costó acostumbrarme. Sentí que la puerta era abierta sigilosamente y la silueta desnuda de Sasuke apareció frente a la cortina. Se detuvo ahí.

—¿Vas a entrar o no? —le pregunté al ver que no realizaba movimiento alguno.

—Sí. Esperaba que tú lo dijeras.

—Ya ven —abrí la cortina y le extendí una mano que él tomó. El agua lo bañó rápidamente y su cuerpo lanzó cortos respingos al notar la frialdad del líquido.

Cogió el jabón y lo pasó por mi cuerpo, a cada esquina llegó con su mano. El turno fue mío cuando acabó y, mientras llevaba mis manos a su entrepierna, noté cómo lo estaba poniendo este juego. Nos enjuagamos, el acariciando mi cuerpo bajo el chorro de la ducha, y yo el suyo. Nos miramos con tanto deseo que no quise decir nada. Llevé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y di un brinco para que mis piernas cubrieran sus caderas. Sasuke sonrió ante mi pirueta y me tomó del trasero para que no cayera. Me apoyó contra la pared y encajó su miembro en mi punto blando.

No perdió tiempo: sus movimientos fueron veloces desde el primer segundo y se lo agradecí. El agua bañando todavía nuestros cuerpos hacía que cierto ritmo resbaloso nos envolviera. Fue rápido. Terminamos casi al mismo tiempo y nos volvimos a besar antes de dar por terminada nuestra ducha.

De regreso a la habitación me vestí en silencio mientras él también lo hacía. Mi vestido, que tenía un corte V en la espalda, dejaba que mis pechos, a pesar de no ser tan grandes, sobresalieran. Busqué algunos zapatos para combinar. Me recogí el cabello y por el espejo vi a Sasuke entrar al cuarto. Me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi mejilla. Tenía el cabello largo despeinado, algo humedecido por la ducha reciente.

Como no me decidía si colocarme o no maquillaje, apenas coloreé mis labios con un rosa suave, que se veía natural.

Al salir vi que Sasuke había recogido las sobras de nuestra cena. Ya todo estaba limpio y depositado en la basura. Ino me llamó para preguntar si alguien había llegado y le respondí que no. Colgó cuando Sai se acercaba a ella. Vi que Sasuke regresaba de la terraza y me preguntó por las cosas que todavía estaban empaquetadas arriba.

—Las había olvidado. Solo hay que vaciar los paquetes sobre los charoles… —dije, sin terminar la oración pues el timbre de la casa sonó.

—Anda abre. Yo voy a arreglar arriba —comentó él. Le agradecí y Salí por la puerta que conectaba a la terraza y a la calle, tal como Ino había dicho. Dos personas estaban paradas por la otra puerta, la que conectaba directamente a mi departamento. Los llamé y vinieron hasta donde yo me encontraba.

—¿Eres Sakura? —preguntó uno de ellos. Les dije que sí, que yo era Sakura—. Soy el DJ —se acercó para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla—. Él es un amigo, me dijeron que podía llegar a esta hora para preparar todo.

—Sí, claro. Pasa. Es por aquí, subiendo estos escalones —les señalé el camino pero no subí con ellos. Esperé un momento por si aparecía alguien más pero la pequeña calle se veía desolada, algo lúgubre, incluso cuando la música empezó a sonar.

Cuando pretendía subir para ver cómo iba todo arriba, un par de personas asomaron dando vuelta a la esquina. Sus rostros se me hacían conocidos, de alguna clase en la Universidad, pero nunca les había hablado. Preguntaron dónde era la fiesta y les indiqué. Arriba ya se escuchaba la música y con un poco más de personas se formaría un ambiente de euforia.

Después de ellos comenzaron a llegar más personas; a unos pocos reconocí y, para cuando fue hora de que Ino y Sai aparecieran, corrí a la terraza, en la que algunos se disponían a bailar; otros comían y otros bebían las cervezas que Sasuke había repartido. Mientras me acercaba al DJ para que bajase la música, Ino me escribió para decir que estaba a una calle de distancia.

—Gracias. Ahora escúchenme por un momento. Como esto es sorpresa, deben mantenerse callados… —expliqué cómo debían actuar hasta que Sai llegara. Algunos reían y todos acordaron mantener el silencio que nos envolvía.

Junto a Sasuke retorné al departamento y esperé hasta que escuchara el timbre. Sasuke abrió la puerta y permitió que la pareja entrara. Nos saludamos y Sai pareció sorprendido por la repentina reconciliación entre su novia y yo. Pasé de él y de las posibles respuestas que esperaba de mi parte.

—Sai —habló Ino, entendiendo que me sentía incómoda—. ¿Vamos a tomar un poco de aire a la terraza?

Me pareció una excusa terrible e incluso Sai se negó. Ino fingió enojó y subió sola los escalones. Sai, resignado, empezó a caminar en la misma dirección de ella. Nosotros aún más atrás que él. Al llegar a la terraza, en silencio, con la oscuridad cubriendo los cuerpos que se amontonaban allí, Sai alcanzó a divisar la silueta de su novia. Dio algunos pasos hacia ella cuando escuchó el grito, en coro, "feliz cumpleaños", que lo pasmó en su sitio.

—¿Qué es esto…? —preguntó, asombrado. Ino sonrió y con auténtica suficiencia le respondió:

—Tu fiesta sorpresa, querido. Feliz día.

Sai la besó y sonrió a los demás. Les agradeció su asistencia a todos, a pesar de parecer algo abochornado.

Todo sucedió con normalidad. Más invitados aparecieron. Incluso Naruto, Sasori y Karim, llegaron junto a un grupo enorme de compañeros a los que reconocí. Me sorprendí que todos se conocieran y la Universidad, de pronto, me pareció minúscula. La única sorpresa de la noche fue cuando Kakashi y Kurenai asomaron en pleno auge de la fiesta. Todos bailaban, para ese momento con muchos tragos encima, incluso yo, hasta que lo vi entrar. A parte de ellos también había dos profesores más que Sai apreciaba tanto que se la pasó hablando con ellos la mitad de la velada.

Kakashi nos dirigió unas miradas incómodas toda la noche y Sasuke se tensó al ver que Kurenai estaba ahí y no con su hermana. Ella, a la distancia, entendió mi lenguaje corporal, lleno de preocupación por Sasuke, así que se acercó, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, sonriendo para calmarnos y gritó para que la escuchásemos por encima de los gritos y la ruidosa música:

—No te preocupes demasiado. Dejé a Hinata descansado, está muy bien y bajo los mejores cuidados —le guiñó un ojo y pareciera que fue ese gesto minúsculo el que lo tranquilizó.

Luego de que se alejara Kurenai, tomé a Sasuke de la mano y lo llevé abajo. Nos habíamos cansado de la fiesta. Las paredes de mi habitación no lograban contener toda la bulla, que se escuchaba lejana, como un eco entrecortado. Me abalancé sobre el colchón suave que en ese momento de cansancio me pareció una maravilla. Sasuke se tumbó a mi lado, abrazándome por la espalda.

—¿Te dormiste? —pregunté al no sentir sus movimientos.

—No. Estoy pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En todo. En nosotros. En Hinata.

—¿Estás pensando a futuro?

—Algo así…

—Ah…

Yo también quise reflexionar acerca de lo que me depararían los años siguientes: ¿qué cosas habré perdido para ese entonces? ¿A quiénes habré olvidado? Y la duda que antes ya había aparecido saltó de nuevo entre mis memorias: ¿cuánto tiempo Sasuke y yo estaríamos juntos? Me volteé para poder contemplar su rostro todavía pensativo. Acaricié el contorno de su cara, sus labios sobresaliendo entre todos sus demás rasgos.

—¿Qué te da miedo del futuro? —le pregunté. Él regresó en sí, me miró, miró alrededor.

—Justamente eso. Las preguntas porque no tengo respuestas.

—Entonces te da miedo la incertidumbre.

—Tal vez. Aunque más que eso… me asusta mi propia preocupación hacia lo que aún no sucede. Es algo nuevo. Antes no la tenía —me miró—. Ahora tengo gente que me da miedo perder.

Me acerqué más a su pecho para que pudiésemos abrazarnos. Jugué con su ropa, con los mechones de cabello que se escapaban del lazo.

—¿Vas a regresar a la Universidad?

—Sin duda. El próximo semestre. Ah, no te he dicho. Tengo un trabajo como fotógrafo para un periódico.

—Qué bien. ¡Wow!

Sonrió; su sonrisa transparente, tan llena de él, de sus emociones.

—¿Crees que todo irá bien a partir de ahora?

Pensé un instante. Lo miré, seria, antes de contestarle:

—No. Probablemente vendrán cosas igual de difíciles, de duras. Pero tendremos otros momentos de calma como este. Así será siempre.

Él asintió. Me abrazó más fuerte y sus ojos se cerraron. Su respiración se transformó, se convirtió en suspiros de tranquilidad, de la armonía de que al fin podía dejar de lado las pesadillas para sumergirse, totalmente, en los sueños que los habían esquivado por estos meses. Sin querer, yo quise, junto a él, caminar hacia ese lugar donde los dos encontráramos la calma que por un momento nos pareció lejana a nuestra vida.

—¿Sabes, Sakura? —sus murmullos eran casi inaudibles—. Yo sí conocía tu casa. Ya había venido antes.

Me sorprendí. Traté de recordar algún momento en que hubiese venido pero nada venía a mi cabeza.

—Oye, Sasuke. ¿En qué momento? ¡Yo nunca te he traído!

Sasuke se durmió profundamente. No me dio respuesta y tampoco me escuchó cuando le susurré cuánto lo quería, y mis ojos lo siguieron; se fueron cerrando de a poco, con la pesadez del cansancio. Dormimos abrazados porque, aunque yo creía que era el fin de nuestros problemas, parecía que también era el inicio de algo.De un "nosotros".

-Fin-

 **¿Qué tal? Aunque dice "Fin", en realidad todavía falta un cap especial que estoy revisando y que trata de ellos en el futuro. Lo subiré en un par de días, cuando sienta que está listo y corregido.**


	22. Nosotros: el espejo del otro

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

Los grandes ventanales del Museo me permitían observar el contraste entre el cielo azul y el suelo blanco, lleno de la nieve de época invernal. El frío crujía entre los espacios de las hojas de árboles que parecían desaparecer bajo el peso de esa blancura extensa, casi igual de inacabable que el cielo. Lo único que estaba libre de nieve era el parqueadero. El gris del pavimento era reducido; solo unos metros cuadrados habían sido liberados para que pudiesen aparcar los invitados a la exposición.

Al darme la vuelta, un paisaje totalmente opuesto: hombres y mujeres luciendo abrigos enormes, aunque muy bien combinados con el resto de sus prendas elegantes. Froté mis manos y las llevé a mi boca para calentarlas con mi aliento. Caminé, con el sonido de mis tacones golpeando la madera del suelo, hacia donde el mesero se había estacionado a repartir las copas de champagne y tomé la mía. Al fondo vi que las entrevistas no acababan. Me resigné a mirar las fotografías yo sola.

La primera fue de Jamie con su sonrisa que mostraba su dentadura perfecta y sus ojos cerrados. Recuerdo muy bien el momento en que fue tomada porque yo estuve presente. Estaba internado en el mismo hospital que Hinata, aunque en la sección infantil. Muchas veces en que fui a visitarla me la pasé jugando con él.

La siguiente era de Lucas, el hombre más viejo del lugar. Según las enfermeras, la mitad de su vida la pasó recluido en ese sitio y cada vez las visitas eran menos frecuentes, por lo que él se iba encerrando poco a poco en su enfermedad. En la foto luce serio, tal cual era en su día a día.

Avancé despacio, deteniéndome en cada una para analizarla y para recordar el nombre del paciente, pues yo conocía a todos; había charlado con cada uno de ellos y en la mayoría de casos, yo había ayudado a que esa foto se llevara a cabo. Demoré más tiempo en la de Marta, la anciana que creía que Lucas era su esposo; por ello lo perseguía muchas veces al día, hasta que consecuentemente él perdía la paciencia. Se desataba una lucha entre ambos y terminaban sedados por los enfermeros. Lo interesante de esos enfrentamientos era que Hinata los disfrutaba. Quizá más que su programa de televisión.

—La señora Marta se ve preciosa, ¿verdad? —escuché a mi espalda.

—Sí. Es una foto maravillosa —Él se situó a mi lado, envolviendo mi cintura con su mano—. ¿Ya terminaron las entrevistas?

—No. Me fugué un momento para hablarte.

—Regresa —volteé la mirada hacia la esquina donde seguían parados los periodistas—, termina rápido con eso, Sasuke —le pedí. Regresó con ellos y los flashes se encendieron de nuevo.

Continué pasando una a una las fotos. Minuciosamente, como en un ejercicio que no podía dejar inacabado, me obligaba a recordar el nombre y la personalidad de cada uno. En pocos casos, pensaba en su edad y en la enfermedad que le habían diagnosticado. Lo hice así para pasar el rato mientras estaba sin Sasuke.

Cuando me planté sobre la última foto, quedé anonadada. Muda, con una sensación de pánico a la altura de mi corazón. Contemplé la mirada perdida de Hinata, sus lunares, su cabello corto y la marca profunda que no se veía pero que estaba segura de encontrarla en su muñeca. Había sido hace cinco años la segunda vez que intentó suicidarse. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al ver su mirada triste, como si no viese a nadie aunque se encontrara frente a ella.

Me tomé de un sorbo mi copa y fui por otra. Quise alejarme de Hinata porque me entristecía pensarla encerrada en esas paredes, esa prisión, en la que se encontraba. Y ella, durante los lapsos de lucidez que de vez en cuando tenía, se percataba de lo mismo y aparecía la depresión al comprender su "no-vida" dentro del hospital. Y por eso fui comprensiva cuando intentó arrancarse esa vida por tercera vez.

Suspiré. Bebí otra copa y contesté una llamada que entraba a mi celular.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsunade? Creí haber dicho que estaba de viaje y no quería saber nada de trabajo…

La voz al otro lado me interrumpió:

—Ya lo sé pero tenemos un par de correcciones que le hicimos a tu libro. Necesitamos que las corrijas ya porque en un par de días lo imprimiremos. Incluso hemos comenzado la publicidad en redes y medios de comunicación.

—Sigo en la exposición de Sasuke, cuando llegue al hotel le echo un vistazo.

—Gracias, Sakura, pásala bien.

Antes de apagar el teléfono miré la hora, luego a Sasuke. Tomando otra copa me decidí a no perderlo de vista, para que así, tal vez, acabara pronto con los periodistas tan molestos. Quizá mi plan funcionó porque no tuve que esperar mucho más. Lo vi sonreír y apretar algunas manos antes de caminar hacia mí.

Exhaló una vez que estuvo a mi lado.

—¿Cuántas de estas ya te vas tomando? —preguntó mientras me quitaba la copa con suavidad para acabársela de un trago.

—Ya perdí la cuenta —sonreímos y con un gesto de cabeza me invitó a salir del lugar. Alzamos las manos para despedirnos de unos amigos cercanos y nos alejamos de la Galería. Sasuke pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros, cerrándolo alrededor de mi cuello. Yo lo abracé por la cintura y caminamos en esa posición, un tanto incómoda, hasta que subimos al coche, estacionado en el único lugar sin nieve, y nos marchamos hacia el centro.

Primero entramos a una cafetería para calentarnos un poco, después, con ganas de dar un paseo nocturno por esa ciudad, dejamos el auto parqueado y salimos a caminar.

—¿Qué te parece? —me interrogó Sasuke.

—Muy bien. Todo es tan alegre. Las luces resaltan maravillosamente por la noche.

—¿Te gustaría abandonar todo y vivir acá para siempre? Sin nadie que nos conozca, podríamos crearnos una nueva identidad…

Reí.

—¿De verdad te gustaría el anonimato, señor expositor?

—¿Expositor? Es una palabra cargada de mucho trabajo. Me asusta cuando alguien me llama de esa forma.

—Bueno, no se los puede culpar. Estás teniendo mucho éxito —alcé una ceja.

—¡Tú también! Tu novela será publicada pronto. No soy el único al que le sonríe la vida, Sakura.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a una fuente con luces en el agua, que estaba en la mitad de una plaza enorme. Una iglesia majestuosa se alzaba a un costado, y al frente un restaurante de comida típica. Intenté grabarme el escenario en mi mente.

—¿No te da miedo todo eso? —inquirí, todavía observando el lugar.

—¿La ciudad?

—Sí. Conocer lugares que no habíamos imaginado.

—Me asusta mi falta de imaginación. Nunca imaginé lugares como este.

—A mí también. Me abruma que el mundo sea tan grande porque siento que seré comida por él.

Tomamos asiento al borde de la fuente, el sonido del agua cayendo nos envolvió como una neblina deliciosa.

—¿Eso es lo que últimamente te ha estado preocupando? —preguntó él. Miré hacia el suelo, a las personas que paseaban cerca de nosotros, luego miré a Sasuke, a mi lado, que todavía esperaba respuestas.

—Sí —susurré, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el cielo oscuro; las estrellas no se observaban, todo era negro, incierto—. De pronto me está dando miedo la grandeza de este mundo. En la Universidad todavía no me preocupaba de esto, pero en estos días tengo miedo de quedarme estancada.

Sasuke apretó mi mano en señal de comprensión. Traté de apaciguar mis pensamientos, de tranquilizar las preocupaciones que aparecían en contra de mi voluntad y nos levantamos para seguir paseando. Nos quedaban unos días más antes de regresar a casa. Pasamos por una laguna en la que el tono de su agua era igual de oscura que el cielo y que mis pensamientos. Vimos algunas parejas abrazadas en la orilla y nos acercamos a un grupo de personas alrededor de un músico callejero. Lo escuchamos hasta el final y nos soltamos las manos para aplaudirle. Esperamos que el público fuese desapareciendo antes de acercarnos a depositar, en la gorra colocada en el suelo, nuestro aporte monetario.

—Estuvo muy bien —le dije con el sonido de las monedas al caer.

Él regresó a mirarnos. Le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo. Nos agradeció al ver que ambos habíamos le habíamos dejado dinero. Cuando volteamos para alejarnos, él nos llamó. Regresamos, algo sorprendidos por la repentina llamada, hasta donde él seguía de pie.

—Les cantaré algo para ustedes —anunció al tiempo en que parecía emocionado—. ¿Son esposos? —Sasuke y yo negamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo—. ¿Solo son novios? —Preguntó, otra vez, con cara de asombro. Respondí afirmativamente—. ¿Tienen poco de estar juntos? —Sasuke y yo sonreímos ante la repentina ráfaga de dudas que el desconocido soltaba.

—Llevamos siete años juntos. Desde que nos conocimos en la Universidad —respondió Sasuke mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

El rostro del hombre no ocultaba su asombro.

—Pensé que tenían muchísimos más años juntos… por eso pregunté si estaban casados. Pero siete siguen siendo bastante. Yo apenas duré tres con mi exesposa y a la primera pelea lo dejamos.

—Si nosotros hubiésemos hecho eso —me adelanté a hablar yo—, habríamos roto hace cinco años. A veces somos insoportables… —bromeé.

El hombre asintió, concentrado, probablemente, en sus recuerdos.

—Pero se necesita valentía para continuar. Claro, siempre y cuando no sea una relación de abuso, ahí sí se vale romper a la primera —reímos—. Pero ya, les tocaré una canción para que no dejen de estar juntos por muchos años más. Hay que ser valiente, jóvenes.

Se colgó la guitarra, la afinó un poco y soltó los primeros acordes. Era una melodía suave, alegre. Sasuke y yo nos mantuvimos abrazados durante los tres minutos que la canción duró. La voz del hombre, al final, se mantuvo sosteniendo una nota larga que nos conmovió. Nos separamos, de nuevo, solo para aplaudirlo.

—Qué les vaya muy bien, sigan así —se despidió. Nos sentimos entusiastas ante la amabilidad de aquel hombre. Le alcé la mano cuando ya nos alejábamos. Seguimos caminando abrazados, observando las grandes construcciones que se alzaban, imponentes, entre las esquinas abarrotas.

Después de un corto silencio, Sasuke preguntó:

—¿Qué opinas de lo que dijo el músico?

Lo miré con ojos interrogadores.

—¿Qué parte?

Sasuke titubeó. De pronto, el tema que había esquivado por los últimos meses aparecía.

—Sobre casarnos.

Volteé la mirada hacia una esquina en la que se encontraba una heladería con grandes luces en sus vitrinas y un par de mesitas afuera.

—Sasuke…

—Ya sé, ya sé la respuesta. No quieres casarte porque no lo ves necesario. Yo pienso lo mismo… pero también he pensado que… a veces necesito de algo para aferrarme.

—¿Para no separarnos?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Se detuvo a pensar y suspiró.

—Decirlo en voz alta suena un poco patético. No quiero que seamos como esas parejas que piensan que estarán siempre juntos, que quieren hacer todo juntos… Sé que cada uno necesita su espacio para ser. Y estoy consciente también de que no puedo privarte de tu libertad de elegirme cada día o de marcharte si dejas de quererme. No quiero caer en lugares comunes y pensar que el matrimonio terminará con nuestras peleas o que impedirá que te enamores de algún otro. Solo…

—¿Solo…? —pregunté cuando tardó mucho en continuar.

—Solo creo que me gustaría pasar contigo por distintas etapas. Y el matrimonio sería una. Y cuando digo matrimonio ni siquiera pienso en un acto religioso o legal. Sino en algo espiritual, mucho más íntimo y simbólico.

Analicé con detalle cada palabra dicha pero mi respuesta fue igual a las anteriores.

—Todo suena muy bonito, Sasuke, pero aun así me parece innecesario. Siento que sería caer en la monotonía. Me gusta de esta forma.

Sasuke sonrió, rendido, como las veces anteriores en que habíamos tenido la misma charla. Lancé una broma para que el ánimo volviera a ser como antes. Reímos a carcajadas.

Un momento después, Sasuke y yo entramos a un bar ubicado a un lado de un oscuro y muy largo callejón. Tenía grafitis afuera y, ya adentro, observamos que la decoración era igual de colorida en sus paredes. Pedimos unas cervezas y fuimos a sentarnos cerca de un balcón en el segundo piso. Al parecer, habría una banda que se presentaría en unos minutos.

—¿Será buena la música?

—Esperemos que el precio por entrar haya valido la pena —soltó Sasuke.

Los integrantes del grupo subieron al escenario para probar los instrumentos.

—Sasuke —llamé su atención—, mira al bajista. Se parece a Naruto —Sasuke volteó su mirada y casi devuelve la cerveza. Soltó su risa burlona.

—Pues qué desastre —sentenció en tono de broma.

Cuando Sasuke regresó con una segunda cerveza, el vocalista comenzó a saludar al público; presentó a su banda y al son de las baquetas sonó la primera canción. Mi cuerpo imitaba el ritmo, pegadizo, de las guitarras y se movía también. Sasuke movía, solamente, los dedos de su mano.

Tocaron por treinta minutos. Bajo nosotros los cuerpos estaban sudados por el movimiento. Habían bailado, se empujaron y para cuando terminó el concierto, el bajista de la banda estaba sin camiseta. Se la había quitado durante el intro de una canción en la que el bajo sobresalía por entre todos los demás instrumentos.

Salimos agarrados de la mano del lugar. Yo algo mareada por todo el alcohol que había consumido desde temprano en la galería. Sasuke había comprado dos copas de vodka antes de irnos, pues tampoco le parecía justo que yo fuese la única en estado etílico.

—¿Te gustó? —me preguntó mientras cruzábamos el callejón en el que se encontraba el bar.

—Estuvo bien. Aunque no me gustó la voz del vocalista.

—A mí tampoco —dijo él—. No iba acorde al sonido —pasamos una casa que en lugar de pintura que cubrieran sus paredes tenía plantas pegadas a ellas. Nos detuvimos a observarla por varios minutos. Alucinamos ante la posibilidad de construir una así y reímos al imaginarnos decorando con rosas una casa—. Debí traer mi cámara —comentó.

—Ya lo creo. Pero estoy segura de que no olvidaremos este lugar.

—Se ve tan bien. Las hojas están adheridas minuciosamente al cemento.

Me puse un poco seria mientras reflexionaba acerca de la naturaleza de aquel acto.

—¿Pero sabes? A primera vista me pareció lindo… pero ahora que lo pienso me pone triste que se hayan destruido las plantas solo para este fin.

—Bueno, siempre sucede —respondió al mismo tiempo en que avanzábamos para alejarnos—. Algo siempre termina, muere, para dar vida a algo más.

—Yo sé. Me refiero a que sigue siendo egoísta… y triste. Me apena mucho el ciclo de las cosas. Es triste.

Sasuke me miró, meditabundo.

—Solo fíjate en nosotros —susurró, mirando hacia otro lado—, ¿por encima de cuántas personas hemos tenido que pasar para llegar adonde estamos?

—De muchas. Y hemos tenido que dejar atrás a otro tanto.

Me detuve ante la revelación. Sasuke apretó mi mano y permaneció quieto todo el tiempo en que no deseé moverme.

—Eso no va a cambiar. No si no queremos estancarnos —susurró.

—Sí…

Retomamos el paso y llegamos al hotel. Apenas puse un pie en el lugar, corrí a ducharme. Al salir noté que Sasuke había pedido servicio de habitación, por lo que la cena había arribado, junto a una botella de champagne, a nuestra intimidad.

Sasuke sirvió dos copas. Se había vestido con ropa cómoda y yo seguía envuelta en la bata blanca de baño que el hotel nos dio. Bebí un poco dándome cuenta de que comenzaba a pasarme el mareo que el licor acumulado me causaba. Fui por mi laptop y la llevé a los muebles, cerca de donde se encontraba la mesa con la comida.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —quiso saber Sasuke, que se había acostado en la cama por un momento.

—Solo un poco. Tsunade llamó más temprano para decirme que le haga una última revisión al libro.

—¿Demoras?

—Depende de las correcciones —ojeé el documento en la pantalla del ordenador para comprobar que era unas pocas modificaciones—. ¿Arreglas todo para la cena mientras termino esto?

Sasuke asintió pero no se movió de la cama por algún largo rato.

Traté de apresurarme en los cambios. Me fijé en el correcto uso de la puntuación y borré algunas líneas de más que Tsunade había señalado. Terminé y, casi automáticamente, le envié un correo con el documento final.

Sasuke me esperaba sentado, bebiendo un par de cervezas que también encargó, impaciente. Me levanté y tomé asiento frente a él. Miré los platos: había ensalada, carne, un poco de arroz y pequeños panes. El estómago se me encogió. Beber tantas cervezas antes impedía que mi apetito se desarrollara con normalidad.

—Creo que no avanzaré todo —le comenté. Sasuke, al contrario, parecía tener mucha hambre. Se había adelantado a comer, aunque despacio y con la mesura de siempre en sus modales, y solo me respondía con movimientos de cabeza.

—Estás llena de licor —dijo él.

Hice una mueca y le di la razón. Intenté comer todo lo que me fuese posible.

—El otro día vi a Ino —me contó en medio de una pausa—. La vi en la Universidad cuando fui a preguntar acerca de la exposición que quería hacer ahí. Ahora es profesora.

—¿Sai y ella todavía están juntos?

—No lo sé. Lo último que supe de Sai fue que estaba en el extranjero estudiando un doctorado.

—Qué envidia… —solté con una punzada de nostalgia en mi voz.

—Pero si tú empezarás uno el próximo año.

—Lo sé —sentencié—. Pero falta tanto… puede pasar mucho en ese tiempo—Sasuke dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, haciendo un ruido muy fuerte. Comprendí de inmediato que mi comentario lo había irritado—. Solo digo que puedo cambiar de opinión o incluso tener un accidente que me impida estudiar.

Silencio. Acabó de comer sin decir una sola palabra y fue a la cama, sobre la que dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo cansado. Sin apresurarme di los últimos bocados hasta dejar el plato medio vacío.

—¿Vas a dormir?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Siguiendo sus pasos me recosté a su lado. Me dio la espalda cuando sintió que mis ojos escrutaban en su rostro iracundo. Lo abracé por la espalda, deslizando mis dedos por sus brazos y bajando, bordeando sus piernas.

Al poco tiempo él se volteó para mirarme. Me besó con pasión y una de sus manos arremetía, sobre la tela gruesa de la bata, contra cada parte de mi cuerpo. Su lengua se volvió ruda, estrepitosa, desarmándome rápidamente.

Se separó un poco para halar del lazo que sostenía mi bata y, abriéndola a la altura del pecho, dejó libres mis senos. Con el dedo medio y el pulgar se encargó de endurecer mi pezón derecho al mismo tiempo en que su lengua intentaba lo mismo con el otro. Lancé algunos grititos de placer.

Sasuke comenzaba a bajar, esparciendo sus besos húmedos por la parte frontal de mi cuerpo fresco por la ducha recién tomada. Se detuvo cuando escuchó que mi celular no paraba de sonar.

—No voy a contestar —le dije, con ánimo para ignorar a quien fuese en ese momento.

—Puede ser algo importante —farfulló, desanimado, intentando peinar su melena larga. Observé que el número era de Kurenai y contesté sin hacerla esperar más.

—Hola, Kurenai.

—Hola —la frialdad de su voz ya me era familiar—, ¿acabo de interrumpir algo?

Observé mi bata entreabierta antes de responder:

—Para nada.

—Bien. Solo llamaba para recordarles que en dos semanas, específicamente el sábado, es el aniversario mortuorio de Hinata. Haremos lo mismo que cada año.

Hice un conteo mental que no coincidía con la fecha que Kurenai comunicaba.

—Es el mes siguiente.

—Sí pero lo he adelantado. Voy a sustentar mi tesis de la maestría, entonces no podía hacerlo antes.

Suspiré. Recordé que en dos semanas sería la presentación de mi novela.

—Pero tengo compromisos laborales para ese día. ¿No puede ser en otra fecha?

—Imposible. Ya arreglé todo.

Le expliqué, de nuevo, a Kurenai que no podía cambiar la fecha que mi Editorial había decidido pero dijo que consiguiera solucionarlo. Colgué en silencio, pensativa, porque era imposible que no pensara en Hinata cuando estábamos a pocos días de recordar su muerte.

—¿Kurenai llamó para hablar de Hinata?

—Sí.

—¿Para qué fecha quedó?

—27.

—¿El mismo día de tu presentación? —Asentí—. ¿No puede arreglarlo? —negué con la cabeza.

—Y yo tampoco. Es una fecha que ya estaba desde hace seis meses.

Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama. Avancé a él y mis pechos quedaron a la altura de su rostro. Comenzó a acariciarlos mientras hablábamos.

—¿Son en horas distintas? —preguntó.

Negué.

—Recuerda que debo viajar a otra ciudad la noche anterior —alcancé a decir al tiempo en que algunos gemidos, igual de suaves que las caricias de Sasuke, escapaban de mis labios.

No tenía solución. Después de unos minutos, Sasuke se detuvo. Alejó sus labios de mis pechos y bajó las manos para llevárselas sobre las rodillas.

—¿Entonces no irás?

Busqué por las palabras adecuadas para que Sasuke sintiera mi sinceridad.

—Me preguntaba eso.

Nos miramos.

—Bueno, no pasa nada ¿no?

Agradecí la comprensión por parte de Sasuke. Me senté a su lado y arrimé el rostro en su hombro. Me levanté para llenar las dos copas con el champagne que todavía sobraba. Sasuke aceptó su copa en silencio. Sin previo aviso, el tema que habíamos dejado atrás relució de nuevo.

—¿Ya decidiste adónde irás a estudiar? —quiso saber, sin mirarme, todavía acabando el líquido de su copa.

—Estaba pensando en Francia. ¿Qué opinas?

Sasuke observaba el vacío. Dejó la copa vacía sobre el suelo y me miró.

—Lejos.

—Sí. Pero me interesa la literatura francesa, Sasuke, ya te lo había dicho. Y pienso que podría obtener una beca en una buena Universidad de allá.

—Entonces podríamos ir juntos.

—Pero tu trabajo está en otro lado.

—No importa.

—Claro que importa, Sasuke.

—¿Por qué quieres irte sola? ¿Qué hay allá para ti?

Me di cuenta de que cada vez las palabras de Sasuke eran más crudas. Entendí adónde quería llegar con esta conversación.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Dije, cerrándome la bata. Pero no respondió—. Mírame, Sasuke. Estás hablando conmigo, no con las paredes —sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Estaba serio—. Responde, ¿qué insinúas?

—Nada...

—Sasuke…

Se levantó y caminó por toda la habitación.

—No empecemos.

—Sasuke.

Se quedó quieto, mirándome a la distancia, probablemente enojado.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tú eres la que tiene que decirme por qué te empeñas tanto en irte sin mí a un país diferente.

—Lo hago porque no quiero obstaculizar tu trabajo. Eso es todo.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Mi opinión no vale? —gritó. Su voz, de pronto, me sobresaltó por el exceso de volumen—. Además, nunca has sido un obstáculo. ¡Te traje aquí, maldición! Te ofrecí que me acompañaras a la exposición porque pensé que podríamos divertirnos cuando acabara el trabajo.

—Lo sé y acepté venir porque supe que tendríamos tiempo para nosotros y yo no sería una carga.

—Ah, ¿pero en Francia sí?

—No me hables así —me levanté yendo a enfrentarlo—, Sasuke.

—¿Entonces qué? No puedo evitarlo. ¿Si antes habías jugado con dos a la vez, ahora también podrías hacerlo, no? Y sería fácil en un país tan lejano. Por eso tu miedo al matrimonio.

—No juntes esas cosas —grité, con el rostro enrojecido—. No tienen nada que ver. Además, tú, solo te pones en el lugar de la víctima. Como si nunca hubieses hecho nada —fingí una sonrisa—. ¿Crees que no sé del fin de semana en que viajaste con Karim? Supuestamente, hace un par de años, les tomaste fotos a ella y a su banda para la portada de su disco pero al final, cuando los demás integrantes se habían marchado, tú todavía seguías allá con ella. ¡Solos! ¡So-los! En una isla paradisiaca—concluí, irónica.

—No pasó nada —sentencio, automáticamente, él—. Es mi amiga.

—¿Amiga? ¡Vaya! —le di la espalda y caminé en dirección contraria a él.

—Tú menos que nadie estás en posición de reclamarme algo así. ¿Lo has olvidado? Aquel Universitario que te llamaba al celular. ¿Me crees imbécil? Vi cómo el tipo te miraba. A diez metros podría saber que estaba interesado por ti.

—Eso no prueba nada.

—…los cafés que tomaban —continuó él como si no hubiese escuchado lo que yo acababa de decir—, las veces en que Kurenai los encontró caminando juntos hacia nuestra Nu-es-tra-ca-sa ¡Nuestra casa!

—Vivía cerca. Solo nos acompañábamos por las noches para evitarnos un mal rato con algún ladrón. No desvíes la atención de ti y de Karim.

—Podías usar el auto o llamarme a mí.

—No quería molestar.

A estas alturas, con los rostros inyectados por la rabia y la impotencia de tantas cosas que nos habíamos guardado, entendí que ya no podríamos volver. Todo lo que en ese momento sacábamos lo sentíamos; pensábamos eso del otro y un sentimiento oscuro empezó a opacar mi amor hacia Sasuke.

—El matrimonio —habló él—, te da miedo por eso. Porque perderías la libertad de irte con quién te da la gana.

—¿Tú crees? Pienso que con matrimonio o sin él podría irme en el momento en que me apetezca.

Los ojos de Sasuke se endurecieron. Su mandíbula se tensó y por un momento creí que nuestra pelea había terminado.

—Entonces hazlo.

Me quedé pasmada, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Eso quisieras? ¿Así de fácil? Después de que pasáramos por tantos momentos. La muerte de Hinata no fue sencilla de llevar. ¡Aun así te esperé! ¡Te di tiempo y estuve dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que querías decir!

—Pues tal vez si no te hubieses empeñado en conocerla ella…

Una pausa larga. Me ardían las mejillas y el dolor en el pecho se acentuaba con cada palabra que escuchaba.

—¿Ella qué? ¿No se habría suicidado? ¡Estaba enferma! No quieras echarme la culpa.

—¿Entonces me la echo yo? ¿Fue mi culpa por irme con alguien como tú? Que solo piensa en sí misma, que simplemente toma lo que quiere y cuando no le sirve lo desecha. Aunque sean personas.

—Jamás he hecho eso. Pensé que mis acciones de los últimos años te lo habían demostrado. He estado contigo cada que me necesitabas. Y lo hice así porque quise.

—¿Por eso te sientes encerrada en mí? ¿Crees que por mi culpa has aplazado tus estudios y sigues viviendo en la misma ciudad? Anda, dilo.

Callé.

—No —respondí con un hilo de voz. Carraspeé para que el habla retornara a mi garganta—. Te enojas pensando en eso pero fue mi decisión estar contigo, ser profesora de la Universidad y sacarme la Maestría cerca. Nunca he renunciado a nada… solo los aplacé porque quise. Porque no me sentía lista o porque necesitaba algo de tiempo para otras cosas, como la escritura de mi novela. Todo lo que he hecho lo he decidido yo misma, siguiendo siempre lo que yo deseaba. Y el viaje a Francia también. Y eso no estoy dispuesta a cambiarlo por nadie. Ni siquiera por ti —después de un silencio pesado, le pedí, todavía enojada—: márchate. Ahora.

Sasuke parecía desconcertado. Me miró, esperando que mis palabras fuesen falsas, pero, al notar que no estaba dispuesta a decir más, salió de la habitación lanzando un portazo. Nuestras emociones de esa noche superaban, con creces, cualquiera de nuestras peleas pasadas. Había un límite que siempre mantuvimos, pero ese límite, hoy, ya no existía.

Me senté sobre la cama y esperé a tranquilizarme. Bebí otro poco de alcohol y culpé a la copa en mi mano de nuestra reacción tan extrema. La opresión en el pecho aumentaba. Me vestí en silencio, con la duda de quien no sabe el rumbo que su vida tendrá. Pensaba en cuán grave había sido todo y, después de un momento, me veía extrañando a Sasuke, sintiéndome mal por no haberme controlado.

Salí de la habitación y recorrí dos veces el hotel. No encontré a Sasuke en ningún rincón. Fui a la piscina, permanecí sentada un rato, pensando, esperando que la luz de la luna llenase, con su brillo, los agujeros de mis decisiones.

Di media vuelta para regresar tras nuestros pasos; el mismo camino que tomamos, sonrientes, de la mano, yendo hacia el hotel, yo lo caminé sola, con la preocupación de esa soledad dolorosa, triste, que embarga a las almas que se están separando. Transité las mismas calles, fijándome de pisar sobre la huella de nuestros pasos anteriores. Pero ya no había otro par de pies a mi lado; solo estaba yo, intentando camuflar mi dolor en la muchedumbre, que no sabía, que había olvidado, que antes no estuve sola, que estuve con él.

Llegué a la misma fuente de más temprano. Me senté en el borde y contemplé que otros se estaban divirtiendo. Me sentí observada por esos ojos tan claros que me iluminaban; los ojos de desconocidos que cruzaban cerca y que no entendían cómo alguien podía estar deprimido en medio de un paisaje tan fantástico.

Al caer en cuenta de que ya llevaba largo rato sin moverme y que las horas no dejaban de correr, quise retornar al hotel. Tal vez Sasuke, más calmado, me estaría esperando. Pero antes de que levantara un músculo, lo vi aparecer frente a mis ojos. Sus labios eran todavía una línea rígida, ofendida. No soporté mirarlo, por lo que cambié el objeto de mi visión; bajé la mirada, la llevé hacia un lado, miré mis pies, miré a las parejas que se paseaban cerca de nosotros, a los que se sentaban a nuestro lado.

—Sakura —habló él, en un tono delicado, expectante—, ¿ya te calmaste?

—Sí —respondí luego de un suspiro.

—Yo igual —se recogió el cabello en un moño bajo y se golpeó, suavemente, las rodillas con la palma abierta de sus manos, como para agarrar fuerza antes de decir lo que, probablemente, había pensado todo este tiempo. Pero le costó demasiado hilvanar palabras—. Logré pensar con claridad. No sé si será la mejor decisión, pero es lo que quiero… —divagaba. Apreté los labios con melancolía— Creo que debo ser conciso.

—Por favor… —le pedí, con los nervios carcomiéndome internamente y la duda emancipando mi felicidad.

—Te quiero —soltó, sorprendiéndome—. Mientras sienta eso no puedo tomar otra decisión que no sea estar contigo. Está bien no casarnos, está bien que te marches, si eso es lo que deseas, pero al menos quisiera volver a la casa y saber que puedo llamarte para conversar de nuestro día. Y eso, sin duda, solo lo puedo hacer contigo. Así que mi proposición es esta: te ofrezco seguir queriéndonos como hemos hecho hasta ahora, intentando sobrellevar las peleas, viviendo honestamente con el otro.

Exhalé una bocanada enorme que no supe cómo logré contenerla en mi boca. Sonreí porque Sasuke era la persona más leal que conocía. No tenía por qué temer cuando estaba a su lado.

—Yo también te quiero —le dije, acariciando su cabello—. Ha estado mal esta pelea. Pero es bueno saber que lo que nos une es mucho más grande, ¿no?

Asintió. Un pequeño destello en sus ojos oscuros, que se confundían con la taciturna noche.

—Solo tenemos que aprender a controlar ese carácter tuyo… —bromeó.

—¿Ah sí? No creo que el tuyo sea mejor.

Nos miramos, serios, hasta que no pudimos aguantar la sonrisa que buscaba mostrarse. Acercamos nuestros labios al mismo tiempo y los fundimos en nuestra necesidad de cercanía del otro. Soltamos otras bromas y nos pusimos en pie. Nos abrazamos y decidimos que debíamos volver a la habitación para terminar lo que, antes de nuestra pelea, habíamos empezado.

El resto del camino pasamos susurrando, riendo, felices, alejándonos de las emociones que nos habían agobiado. Mientras Sasuke miraba hacia un lado, antes de cruzar una ancha calle, observé su perfil, tan hermoso como me ha parecido desde que lo vi por primera vez. Luego, sus ojos, calmos, llenos de una ternura inefable que te cala profundo, se inquietaron, juguetones. El semáforo cambió y nosotros sentimos que esa calle también era, para nosotros, una permutación extensa, que comenzaba con nuestras vidas cruzándose por obra de nuestros padres, nuestras conversaciones cortas; años más adelante nuestros cuerpos necesitándose, llamando al otro para que le otorgue el calor que abanderaba sus pasiones.

Como si estuviese observando un álbum fotográfico, todas las imágenes de los momentos que él y yo habíamos pasado aparecían en mi mente; para mi sorpresa, no había olvidado ninguna. Y supe, por su sonrisa autosuficiente, que él también lo recordaba todo. Y como ambos lo sabíamos, seguimos caminando hacia delante. Abrazados, felices, sin ganas ya de asomarnos a la ventana del pasado. Solo vivíamos ese momento. El presente era nuestra felicidad, y la felicidad, para nosotros, era la conversación absurda, que nos mataba de risa, y de la que disfrutábamos en ese momento.


End file.
